How love met
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HOLD; laptop broke]In this story Princess Daisy & Peach & Mona are together in a girlband named untamed cousins, what will happen when they meet someone special in one of their meet & greets? Read to find out!(Characters: Luigi,Daisy,Mario,Peach,Mona,Wario,Toad,Toadette,Yoshi,Birdo,Waluigi, Mario&Luigi's dad and mom, Daisy's dad & mom and OC's:Alex,Diana,Hayes,Nash)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**_Soooooo, first of all I TOTALLY changed my writing style, and I hope you guys will like it!&amp; Second because my last chapter of my story was like sooooooo short, so I'm going to make it up to you guys! Enjoy!_**

~ The Mario Bros House~

Luigi woke up and looked at his Iphone. '_ 's not so late to wake up, it's not for nothing summer vacation.'_Luigi walked downstairs and saw his brother, Mario, eating (ofcourse).

"Morning, bro." Said Mario while he had food stuffed in his mouth.

"Mornin'" mumbled Luigi.

Mario could see that something was bothering his brother._'Is it because I ate his food?No,Luigi is used to that.'_

"Is something bothering you?" Mario said with no food stuffed in his mouth (for once).

"It's really nothing..."

"If it's really nothing then why are you not looking happy?"

_'He has a point...' _Luigi thought.

"I just don't want you to worry about it, it's really nothing, bro."

"Just tell me allready, Luigi."

"But you will laugh at me!"

"I promise I won't!"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay... Well, you see you know that girlband with that hot princess Daisy &amp; the other girls right?"

"You mean Untamed Cousins?"

"Yes, so.. um..."

"Weeg, just tell me!"

"Okay then, I really wanted to go to their concert, but the tickets were sold out, now you're probaly going to laugh at me..."

"Weeg, what are you talking about?! Untamed Cousins is the new music sensation!Everybody loves them, don't be ashamed, they're most loved by people of our age!"

"Really?"

"Yes Weeg, yes. I really wanted to go to, but I was also to late for tickets."

Then their mother &amp; father walked in.

"Mario!Luigi!We have awesome news!" said their mother very happy.

"What news?" Asked Luigi.

"We might have a little overheard your conversation..."

**"DAD!"** Yelled Mario &amp; Luigi at the same time.

"BUT!Because we heard that, you can have our tickets &amp; a meet and greet or something like that?"

**"NO WAY!" **Yelled Mario &amp; Luigi at the same time again.

"We got them from some friends who said they couldn't go, so we thought about it, and you guys haven't been in trouble lately, so you can go."

**"REALLY?!" **Mario and Luigi yelled at the same time again.

"Yes you can, but please stop yelling at the same time!It's scary!"

"Yeah, you're even freaking me out for a second." said their father, wich 'is scared of nothing'.

"Okay!" they said at the same time again.

"I will just go to my room."They said at the same time again.

"Twins..." Said their mother and father together.

~ The Untamed Cousins Castle~

Daisy woke up from banging on her door._'Why the f*ck would somebody wake me up in the morning when it's summer vacation?!'_Daisy thought.

"Who is banging on my door?"

"It's somebody wich loves pink!"

"Coming!"

Daisy opened the door and saw one of her cousins, Princess Peach, standing in the front of the door._'Too much pink for one morning.' _Daisy thought, and when Daisy has something on her mind, then she will say it!

"Why are you allready wearing so much pink?"

"Why are you allready wearing so much orange?"

"Touché."

They both smirked.

Although Daisy &amp; her cousin Peach are both Princesses, they have much Always wears pink, Daisy Always wears orange, Peach is shy, Daisy totaly not, Peach is not very sociable (because of her shyness), Daisy is really sociable,... They have a lot of discussions, but they both think it's funny and it's so what their hobby, and that's what makes them best friends.

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!" **

"What was that?" Asked Daisy.

"I don't know but..."

**"AAAHHHHH!"**

"We better go downstairs!" is what Peach yelled &amp; then they run downstairs.

~Dowstairs~

**"AAAAAHHHHH!"**

Peach &amp; Daisy run in and saw their cousin, Mona, holding a broom wich was on fire.

Mona is a girl who has very much in common with Daisy, they both love sports, video games, animals,... And that's what make them best friends too, and Mona has almost nothing in common with Peach, and that's why they can very well team up.

**"Holy sh*t!How the f*ck did this happen?!"**

**"Daisy motherf*cking Sarasa!That's not how a princess talks!"**

**"You just talked that way too!"**

**"Touché"**

**"CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP DISCUSSING AND HELP ME?!"**

Daisy run to the closest by fire extinguisher &amp; starts using it untill the fire was out.

"Thank you so much Dais!"

"No problem, but how did that even happened?"

"I was trying to make breakfast..."

"We know enough." Daisy &amp; Peach said at the same time.

"Hehehe..." Mona said while scratching the back of her head.

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: The concert

~An hour before the concert starts the Mario Bros house~

The boys were dressed up and ready to leave to listin to THE Untamed Cousins &amp; even meet them!

"We're going to a concert of THE Untamed Cousins!I'm so happy!"

"And don't forget we're going to meet them!&amp; This time I won't be nervous!"

"Weegie, please, you ALWAYS get nervous when we meet new people, especially when it are girls." Mario said smirking.

"But this time I won't! I will give a good first impression!"

"Good luck, Weeg."

"I even think that you will be the one wich will be nervous." Luigi said smirking.

"Pfhhh!What are you talking about?!The big Mario is NEVER nervous!"

"You're not even big, you're only fat."

"Shut it you... bean!"

"Seriously you couldn't came with something better?"

"SHUT IT!" yelled the Mario's father."I was going to tell you guys something!"

...

"And that is?" Luigi asked curiously.

"If the meet &amp; greet thing goes well, then you can also go to the Untamed Cousins house &amp; have a sleepover with some of your friends!" their father said.

o.O

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Luigi yelled while Mario was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"That's what my friend told me." their father replied.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Luigi yelled while jumping around happy."Isn't it Mario?!" Luigi saw Mario standing there with his mouth open."Is he death?" Luigi asked his father.

"I don't think so..."

Luigi walks to Mario and stares in his face."Mario?Marioooooo?" Then Luigi slaps the sh*t out of Mario, and Mario falls on the ground.

"LUIGI!" Is what their father yelled.

But Mario jumped up and is yelling whole the time "OMG!I'M GOING TO MEET THE UNTAMED COUSINS AND MAYBE EVEN HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH THEM!"

"What?He's alive now?" Luigi said dryly.

"You got a point." His father said while looking at Mario jumping around and yelling.

Then their mother walked in."What is wrong with Mario, I mean, I know he is the most weird of you two, but I didn't know he is like this..."

"I told them they might have a sleepover with Untamed Cousins."

"Oww, that explains a lot, well get in the car!You guys don't want to be late on this concert I think!"

Mario and Luigi grabbed their Phone &amp; Money &amp; ran to the car.

"Now it's time to get this children finally out of here." their parents said at the same time.

~ The Untamed Cousins Castle~

Peach is (suprisingly) the one wich is as first ready to leave for the concert._'Damn it...Now I know how they feel all the time when I'm not ready yet.'_Peach sees Mona walking downstairs."What I taking Daisy so long?"

"She said she's fixing her hair, and you know how long it takes when Daisy 'fixs' her hair." Mona said.

"Damn it, I don't care I'm going to yell at her, we need to leave in 5 minutes!" Peach said.

"You sure you wanne yell?I thought you wanted to look good when we're meeting those boys." Mona said smirking.

"W-w-what a-are you t-t-talking about?" Peach said nervous.

"Ow, nothing." Mona said still smirking.

Then Daisy walked downstairs.

_'Wow!I wonder how she can walk on that heels!They're like 9 or 10 inch!' _Mona and Peach thought at the same time.

"Tired of being little, cuz?" Mona asked.

"I'm sorry I'm not tall like you guys, I'm only 5.2, do you know how hard it is to be that little?" Daisy answered.

"No." Mona replied dryly.

"I'm even taller then Mona so it's a no for me to."

"It was just a metaphor, smartasses." Daisy answered.

"Yeah... Hehehehe." They both said while scratching the back of their head.

Then their driver steps inside and says "We really need to leave now, your highness."

"Okay, we're coming."Peach said.

They walked outside and they stepped into their touring bus with their faces and the band name on it.

~With the Mario brothers~

Mario is freaking out because he is going to see &amp; meet Untamed Cousins, and ofcourse as his little brother, Luigi needs to make fun of it. ;)

"Nervous bro?" Luigi asked smirking.

"N-n-n-nervous?Pff! W-w-what are y-y-you talking a-about?" Mario replied nervous."O-o-okay, maybe a l-l-little bit, but h-h-how come YOU aren't?!"

"I don't know, maybe I grew out of it." Luigi replied wondering.

"I-I-I know w-w-what you d-d-did!Y-y-you give y-y-your nervousness t-t-to me!"

" funny Mario."Luigi answered dryly.

"N-n-next thing y-y-you know I'm c-c-clumsy like **AAAAAHHHH!" **Next thing you know Mario falls on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luigi even fall on the ground from laughing and Mario just felt embaressed.

Then the light finally went on on stage and we see Daisy holding the mic, Peach behind the drums and Mona holding the guitar and she also has a mic in the front of her.

_'Daisy is even more beautiful in real life.'_ Luigi thought dreamly.

_'Nice chicks.' _Mario thought smirking.

Daisy:"Hello everybody!"

The crowd is screaming.

Mona:"I can't hear you?!"

The crowd is screaming as loud as possible.

Daisy:"Are you ready to hear and see Untamed Cousins in real life?!"

The crowd is even screaming louder.

Mona:"Was that loud enough, Daisy?"

The crowd screamed even louder then before.

Daisy:"I think it is!Well, let's start!This is one of our favorite songs called 'Problem'."

_[Mona:]_  
Uh huh!  
Mona 's in the house!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem

_[Daisy:]_  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

Daist starts dancing with some dancers.

_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

Daisy stops dancing with her dancers and the dancer dissapear and she start singing again.

_[Daisy:]_  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

Daisy starts dancing again with her dancers.

_[Mona:]_  
Mona 's in the house!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

_[Daisy:]_  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[: Mysterious_ _person ;):]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Daisy:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

Then the song ends and the crowd goes crazy.

_'Wow Daisy can sing and dance and she's hot and she even has a modelling career and she acts!She's just perfect.' _Luigi thought dreamly.


	3. Chapter 3:The meeting

The song ended and the crowd gave a big applause.

"Oh, I see." Daisy said smirking.

"Me too." Mona said smirking to.

People are starting to say things like 'what are they talking about?' or 'Did I miss something?'.

"You guys like applauses?" Mona asked.

"Then you might like the song applause?" Daisy asked &amp; then everything became crowd started screaming again.

"I take that as a yes." Daisy said with a wink.

(:Daisy:)

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying 'is it right or is it wrong?'  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory 'nostalgia is for geeks'  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause,  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause,  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
The applause, applause, applause

Then out of nowhere Daisy started to fly over the stage(Like P!nk does) &amp; the crowd is going wild.

Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

The song ended &amp; this was the last song of the concert so, the crowd give their most loud screams &amp; applause they could.

"Thank you all for coming!We hope you all enjoyed it &amp; see ya next time peeps!" Daisy said.

"&amp; The people wich have a meet &amp; greet with us, go to the security &amp; show your proof &amp; they will lead you to us." Mona added.

They all walked off stage.

"Ready to meet them, bro?" Luigi asked while he looked over to Mario.'_Woah,he's pale, this really isn't his day.'_"You okay?" Luigi asked.

"Huh?I-i-i'm I think.W-wait I mean I think I am." Mario answered.

"Who's the nervous one now?" Luigi asked smirking.

"Shut up." Mario simply answered.

~With the girls.~

"Ready to meet them?" Daisy asked.

"I know I am!" Mona answered. "How about you Peach?"

"I don't know... What if they are weird creeps?" Peach answered a little bit scared.

"You really think Uncle Richard would send us a bunch of creeps?"Mona said.

"Yeah, you really think my dad would do that? &amp; He said he knows the parents of the boys wich we are meeting, so don't worry." Daisy added.

"Don't worry, be happy..." Mona said.

"I totaly forgot how strict Uncle Richard is, he wouldn't send us creeps, I think he will rather kill himself." Peach answered.

"See." Daisy &amp; Mona said at the same time.

Then a security man walked in.

"The boys have arrived." The man said.

"Okay, let them in." Daisy answered.

Mario &amp; Luigi walked in.

They all just stared at each other &amp; they're all thinking other things.

_'Wow... Daisy is ever more beautiful from closer... I think I'm in love... Wait... Holy sh*t she's wearing really really high heels &amp; she isn't even reaching her friends, she must be the little one... I likeeee it.'_ Luigi thought.

_'The one in green is totally checking me out...Might check him out as well...He is very tall I see, and he totally has a sixpack, if he doesn't then I don't know anymore what a sixpack is... I think I'm in love...' _Daisy thought.

_'Okay, the green one is totally into Daisy, and Daisy is totally into him, the other one...__**HOLY SH*T! HE IS LITTLE!**__And I Always thought Daisy was little...He looks like he's thinking about food or something because he is licking his lips... &amp; poor poor Peach is being shy...'_ Mona thought.

_'This is taking to long, somebody needs to start this conversation.'_ Daisy thought.

"Hi!I'm Daisy! &amp; This is Mona &amp; this is Peach, and you are?"

"I'm-a-Luigi, and this is my brother Mario."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Mona said.

"The pleasure is ours, you guys are like world famous, I really can't believe you guys are actually standing in the front of me." Luigi answered.

"Why is the red one so shy?" Daisy asked.

Mario starts blushing.

"I don't know, normally I'm the shy one, but it looks like he is the shy one today." Luigi answered.

Mario is blushing even more.

"Don't be ashamed, you're nothing towards Peach, she's even more shy then you are." Daisy said.

"Daisy!" Is what Peach murmured &amp; she starts blushing even more then Mario.

"See?" Mona said dryly.

...

"Sooooo... You guys have any questions for us?" Daisy said to break the silence.

"Errr... Wich school do you guys go?" Luigi asked.

"Welllll..."

"I will explain." Mona said while interrupting Daisy. "First, we all needed to go to a Royality, because we're all of royal descent, but in the middle of the year me &amp; Daisy got suspended because of a prank that wich wasn't that we got to a school for famous people but then..." Daisy kicked Mona before she could finish her sentence.

"Shh!She doesn't know yet!" Daisy said.

"I thought you allready told her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Told who? &amp; told what?" Peach asked with a soft voice.

"Nobody." Mona &amp; Daisy said at the same time.

"Why can't I know?" Peach asked.

Mona and Daisy started whistleling like nothing is happening.

"Don't tell me you guys got suspended again?" Peach asked.

Mona and Daisy started to look at their .

"Ow, come on!Now we have to go to a new school and it are the last weeks of summer!How are we going to find a new school?" Peach asked worriedly.

"We will find that out later, now we have a meet &amp; greet going on."Mona said.

"Yeah, we're sorry for bringing up our problems." Daisy said meaningfull.

"Don't worry about it, we don't mind." Luigi answered with a smile. &amp; Daisy returned that smile with smiling back.

...

~After the meet &amp; greet with the boys~

"How did the meet &amp; greet go?" Their mother asked.

"Very good!The girls are sooo nice &amp; we can have that sleepover tomorrow,and we can bring some friends!" Luigi answered sheerfully.

"That's nice, how about you Mario?"

"Peach is my favourite flavour..." Mario answered dreamly.

"What?" Their mother said.

"Ooooh, somebody is in loveeeeeee." Luigi said smirking.

"What do you mean, Luigi?" Their father asked.

"One of the girls names is Peach." Luigi answered.

"Why would somebody name his daughter after food...Wait a sec why didn't we do that?" Their father asked.

"You and your big love for food..." Their mother said.


	4. Chapter 4:preparations

~With the untamed cousins~

"Did we actually invited other people to our sleepover besides Luigi &amp; his brother?" Daisy asked.

...

'Oh no here we go again...' Mona thought.

Peach started yelling:"NOOOOO!WE FORGOT TO INVITE OTHER PEOPLE!&amp; WE STILL NEED TO MAKE THE GUEST ROOMS READY!AND..."

*SMACK*

"Owh..." Peach said while touching her cheeck.

"I just asked a question I didn't say freak out." Daisy said.

Mona just started randomly laughing.

"Why are you laughing?Do you think it's funny when Daisy smacks people in their faces?"

Mona stopped laughing.

"Idk I thought it would sheer you up or something like that." Mona said seriously.

"Mona?" Daisy asked.

"Yes?"

"You're my best friend, but I know squirrels smarter then you."

Peach started laughing.

"Really? Now you're laughing?" Mona asked annoyed.

"Yeah... but we gotta invite people, Daisy grab some paper &amp; a pen."

"Why?"

"Because we need to write people names down wich we still need to invite." Peach said.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that, hehe." Daisy said.

Mona facepalmed.

...

"Just grab the damn paper &amp; a damn pen, Daisy." Mona said impatient.

"Okay."

"Sooo, Birdo?" Peach asked.

"I'm fine with her." Mona &amp; Daisy said.

"Toadette?"

"Toadally."

"...Who else?" Peach asked.

"Diana." Daisy said. (Diana is one of my new OC, she's also a princess, she's a loud mouth like Daisy &amp; she also says everything what's on her mind, actually she has the same personality as Daisy, she's only taller then her.)

"Oh yeah, how can we forget Diana!" Mona said.

"She can come on one condition." Peach said.

"And that is?" Daisy asked.

"That you don't get drunk with her." Peach said sternly.

"...Ugh... Just this one time!" Daisy said/yelled.

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun Peach?" Mona asked.

Peach just give her a stern look.

"Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me that paper with the names on it?"

"Ofcourse."

Daisy handed the paper to Peach.

Peach just looked at the paper &amp; then looked at Daisy.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Why did you draw Mona next to a squirrel and writed 'They have the same brain.'?"

Mona just looked at Daisy.

"I forgot what you asked me to write down so I just drew something that came up on my mind."

Mona &amp; Peach just facepalmed.

~With the Mario brothers~

"Who are we gonna invite?" Luigi asked his brother.

"People who won't embarres us." Mario answered directly.

"Looks like somebody wants to give a good impression." Luigi said smirking.

"I-I-I... Don't annoy me like that, Luigi!"

"Let's just invite people we know very good." Luigi said.

"Okay, how about Yoshi?"

"Ofcourse, he's one of our best ?"

"Uhu, cuz Wario?"

"As long as he doesn't bring Waluigi with him."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"And Alex?" Luigi asked. (Alexander (short Alex) is one of my other OC's, he's muscular like Luigi, Luigi is only a litlle bit more muscular than him and he has the same personality like Luigi, and he's a bit smaller than Luigi.)

"Okay. That's it." Mario said. "Will you call Alex &amp; Yoshi? Than I'll call Toad &amp; Wario."

"Okay." Luigi answered.

They both grabbed their IPhone's.

"I'll go to my room, see you in a sec." Luigi said.

"Okay." Mario answered.

~In Luigi's room~

Luigi is searching for Yoshi in his contacts and he starts calling him.

on the Phone:

Yoshi:"Wha's up?"

Luigi:"Sup Yoshi, do you know that girlband Untamed Cousins?"

Yoshi:"Hell yeah I do!Why?"

Luigi:"We're having a sleepover with them later this night and..."

Yoshi:"NO FUCKING WAY!YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Luigi:"No, I'm not!Yesterday we went to their concert and we also had a meet &amp; greet with them, and now we have a sleepover with them!"

Yoshi:"HOLY SHIT!"

Luigi:"Awesome, don't you think?"

Yoshi:"Yes, I meant holy shit in that way, hehe..."

Luigi:"Are you on the toilet?"

Yoshi:"Yes..."

...

Luigi:"Anyway, do you wanne come to?"

Yoshi:"Count me in!"

Luigi:"Okay, be at our house at 6:30."

Yoshi:"Okay! Later man!"

Yoshi's mother:"Yoshi!Are you talking to your shit again?!"

Luigi started lauging as loud as he can.

Yoshi:"MOM!"

Yoshi ended the call.

'Why do I have weird friends?...Oh, yeah I'm weird to.' Luigi thought.

Luigi started calling Alex.

Alex:"Hey!Luigi!What's up, man?"

Luigi:"Do you wanne come to a sleepover over with that girlband Untamed cousins?"

...

Luigi:"Hello?"

Alex:"FREAKING YEAH!I WANT TO MEET THOSE HOT CHICKS!"

Luigi:"Be at our house at 6:30."

Alex:"I freaking will!"

End of the Phone call.

~With Mario~

Mario started calling Wario.

Wario:"Hey lil cuz!"

Mario:"I'm not little, Wario."

Wario:"I'm sorry, I'll call you fatty cuz than."

Mario:"Let's just stay saying lil cuz."

Wario:"That's what I thought."

Mario:"Anyway, do you wanne come to a sleepover with that hot girlband Untamed Cousins?"

Wario:"Wahahaha!What a joke! I almost fell for that one, Mario."

Mario:"I'm not kidding, dude!"

Wario:"Really?"

Mario:"Yes, really."

Wario:"How the fuck would you know famous people like them?"

Mario:"Mom and Dad had tickets and a meet&amp;greet with them but they gave it to me and Luigi."

Wario:"You really aren't kidding, are you?"

Mario:"No, I'm not kidding man."

Wario:"Cool, I'll come. When?"

Mario:"Meet us at our house at 6:30 and don't bring your brother."

Wario:"Okay, I'll be there and why would I bring him?I hate him to guts."

Mario:"Idk, but anyway see you later!"

Wario:"Later!"

End of their Phone call.

Mario started calling Toad.

On the Phone:

Toad:"Hi Mario!"

Mario:"Sup Toad, do you wanne go to a sleepover with Untamed Cousins?"

Toad:"Omg..."

Mario:"Toad?"

Toad:"I peed my pants."

Mario:"Ew!Toad I don't have to know that just answer my goddamn question."

Toad:"Ofcourse I'll come."

Mario:"Be at mah house at 6:30."

Toad:"Okay."

End of the Phone call.

All of the boys started to pack their things.

~With the untamed cousins~

"Daisy, call our friends for the sleepover, Mona you come with me." Peach said.

"Okay." Mona and Daisy answered.

Mona and Peach went upstairs and Daisy grabbed her Phone and started calling Birdo.

On the Phone:

Birdo:"Hi Daisy!"

Daisy:"Hi Birdo!Do you wanne come to a sleepover?"

Birdo:"Ofcourse I will!"

Daisy:"Okay, be here at 7:00, btw there are gonna be boys."

Birdo:"Awesome! See ya later Daisy!"

Daisy:"Later!"

Daisy ended their Phone call and started calling Toadette.

Toadette:"Hey!"

Daisy:"Hey!Do you wanne come to a sleepover?"

Toadette:"Toadally!"

Daisy:"That joke doesn't get old, haha, be here at 7:00."

Toadette:"I will!"

Daisy:"Oh yeah, there are also boys coming."

Toadette:"Intersting..."

Daisy:"I know right, but I have to call Diana so, talk to you later!

Toadette:"Bye!"

End of their Phone call.

Daisy started calling Diana.

Diana:"If that isn't my white bitch wich acts black!"(no racism, though, it thought it was cool or something like that)

Daisy:"Sup girl!There's a sleepover at 7:00 with boys, you have to come!

Diana:"I hear the word sleepover &amp; the word boys in one sentence, ofcourse I'll be there!"

Daisy:"Okay!See ya later girl!"

Diana:"Laterzzz!"

End of their Phone call.

Mona and Peach came downstairs.

"Did you call everybody?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I did."Daisy asnwered.

"Can they all come?" Mona asked.

"Yes, they can."

"Awesome!" Mona and Peach said at once.


	5. Chapter 5:Leaving

~With the Untamed Cousins~

"The rooms are ready... Now what?" Peach asked.

"We need to find cute pj's, duhh." Daisy answered.

"Oehhh, somebody wants to impress a boyyyyy." Mona said while winking.

"Duhh, try to impress Luigi and I'll kill you both." Daisy said seriously while giving a dead stare.

"Don't worry, Peach likes that little fat one and I'm gonna see who they're gonna bring with them." Mona said.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about Mona?I-I-I don't like h-h-him, hehehe." Peach said while scratching the back of her head.

"Sureeee." Mona &amp; Daisy said at the same time.

Peach is starting to blush &amp; Daisy and Mona are staring to smirk.

"I'm going to pick out my pj, see ya in a few." Daisy said.

"Me too."Mona asnwered.

"I have nothing else to do, so why not." Peach said.

~With the Mario brothers~

"Did you pack your shit?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Almost done."

Luigi saw Mario packing a ridiculous pj.

"Hahaha, why are you packing that ridiculous pj?"

"I don't have antoher one, Luigi."

"Well, man up and just sleep without a shirt in shorts."

"B-b-but but but..."

"What's the problem Mario?" Luigi said while he sighed.

"I have a little belly..."

"A LITTLE?! HAAHHAHAHAHAAH"

"LUIGI!"

"HAHAHAHA, what?"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Well, you don't have a 'little belly', man, I'm sorry but you're fat."

"Luigi!"

"What?I said it kindly, man, besides I don't have a problem with walking around without a shirt."

"But you have a sixpack and you are muscular, so that's not fair."

"Toad doesn't has a sixpack, and he has no problem with it either."

"But he doesn't have a belly!"

"That's your problem, Mario, not ours."

"Ughhh, I'm just going to put on this pj if you want to or not."

'And he said he didn't want to embarres himself...' Luigi thought.

...

*DING-DONG*

"Go open the door, Luigi."

"You will never loose that belly if you just lay in the couch like that, man."

"Shut up.."

Luigi opens the door and sees Toad.

"Sup Toad."

"Hi Luigi, who else is coming? Yoshi texted me that he will come also."

"Alex and Wario are coming to."

"Cool."

"Sup Toad." Mario said still laying down on the couch.

"You will never loose your belly if you're laying in that couch all day, Mario." Toad said.

"Told you." Luigi said dryly.

"You-"

*DING-DONG*

"I'll go." Luigi said before Mario could say another word.

"Ignore me than." Mario said.

Luigi opens the door and sees Alex.

"Luigi!"

"Alex!"

Luigi and Alex bro-hug each other.

"Mario, you will never loose that-"

"I KNOW!"

"What the-"

"He's moody because he doens't man up and doesn't want to stop wearing pj's."

"Oooh, nevermind."

*DING-DONG*

"I'll go." Luigi said.

Luigi opens the door and sees Wario.

"Sup cuz."

"Sup man."

"Mario-"

"I KNOW THAT I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE MY BELLY IF I'M GOING TO LAY ON THE COUCH ALL DAY, YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT!"

"I meant to say hi."

Luigi and Alex are laughing their asses off.

"Owh." Mario said.

"You guys are crazy." Toad said dryly.

*DING-DONG*

"I'll go, again." Luigi said.

Luigi opens the door and sees Yoshi.

"Luigi!My bro!"

"Yoshi!My dino-thing idk."

Yoshi and Luigi bro(/dino-thing)-hug each other.

"Are we complete?" Mario asked.

"Yes, we are." Luigi answered.

"Okay, MOM!DAD!" Mario yelled.

Their mother walked in.

"What's wrong, Mario?"

"You have to bring us to the Untamed cousins villa/castle."

"But you guys don't fit in the car."

"YOU SERIOUS?!" Mario yelled.

Their father walked in.

"Mario, calm the fuck down, didn't the girls tell you that they send a limo to our place?"

"L-l-l-limo?!" all the boys said at the same time.

"Yeah?" their mother said dryly.

Everybody stood their frozen besides Luigi.

"Cool." is all he said while walking to the door.

"Luigi?" their father said.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you unfreeze your friends?"

"Okay."

Luigi bitch slapped them all.

"We're going to be in a limo!" they all yelled besides Luigi.

"Oh god." is all Luigi said before walking outside to the limo.

"See you guys later." their mother said.

The driver took their stuff and put it in the back of the limo and the limo started to drive away.

"Finally they're gone." their dad said.

~With the Untamed Cousins~

"I found the perfect pj!" Daisy said/yelled while walking out of her room in her pj.

Her pj was a short tight dress with daisies on it, and it fits her perfect.

"Me too!" Mona said/yelled while walking out of her room in her pj.

Her pj was also a short tight dress but it had a slice of pizza on it with a cute face.

"So cute~" they both said at the same time."Peach!Show us your pj!"

Peach walked out of her room in her pj was pants and a t-shirt with a peach on it and the peach has a cute face.

"So peachy~" Mona and Daisy said in unsion.

"Hehe~ We better put our regular clothes on before our guest are here." Peach said.

"Indeed."

"Uhu."

They went back into their rooms and they put their regular clothes back on.

"Now what." Mona said.

"We should make the movie room ready to watch a movie later." Daisy said.

"And we should set the playstation and the wii ready." Mona said.

"And then we should just wait for our guest to arrive." Daisy said.

"Ineed." Mona asnwered.

"Okay." Peach said.

~With the boys~

"This limo is so cool, thanks for inviting me, guys." Toad said.

"Yeah, I agree, thanks." Alex said.

"Indeed, thanks cuz's." Wario said.

"Yo!Thanks!" Yoshi said/yelled.

"No prob." Luigi said "It wouldn't have been as much fun without you guys."

"Yes, indeed." Mario said.

"We will arrive in a few minutes." the driver said.

"Okay." they all said.

~With the girls~

"What food should they eat?" Peach asked.

"Dog food, wtf do you think, Peach, they're like us." Daisy said dryly.

Mona starts laughing.

"Maybe they don't eat something that we might have." Peach answered.

"Then you just ask them when they walk in, Peach." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Peach answered.

...

"Wanne play some sing star?" Mona asked

"Ofcourse." Daisy said.

"I'm going to wait till our guests are here." Peach said.

"Okay." Mona answered while grabbing a mic.


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving

~With the Untamed Cousins~

Daisy &amp; Mona stopped playing singstar &amp; they started playing just dance.

*DING-DONG*

(echo:)*DING-DONG*

"I'll go." said Peach.

"We weren't about to go." said Mona while she danced.

Peach rolled her eyes and Daisy started opened the door and she saw Toadette.

"Hi Toadette!"

"Hi Peachy!"

"Come in."

"Okay."

Toadette walked inside &amp; Peach closed the door behind her. They walked together to Mona &amp; Daisy to see Daisy totally winning the game.

"And the winner in... DAISY!"

"OW YEAH!DAISY WINS AGAIN!" yelled Daisy.

Peach rolled her eyes while Toadette sheered for her.

"You were Lucky... again." said Mona dissapointed.

"Don't worry, Mona, Daisy is just to good at that game." Peach said soft.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know how, maybe the littleness." Mona said while smirking.

"Haha, very funny Mona." Daisy said. "Btw Toadette is little to, play against her and you'll see."

"I'm not that good at the game, Daisy." Toadette said.

"Don't worry, Toadette, me neither." Peach answered.

*DING-DONG*

(echo:) *DING-DONG*

"I'll go." Daisy said.

"Okay" the others said.

Daisy opened the door and she saw Diana.

"Where's my white chick?!" Diana yelled.

"I'm standing right in front of you."

"Now it doesn't sound cool anymore, Daisy, thank you."

"Shut up and hug me already." Daisy said laughing.

Diana &amp; Daisy hugged and they walked inside.

"Hi peeps." Diana said.

"Hi Diana." said Peach.

"Sup D." Mona said.

"Hello Diana." said Toadette.

"Let's continue our conversation we were talking about..."

~With the boys~

"We're here." their driver said.

The windows went down &amp; they saw the cousins enourmous villa/castle.

"Woow." said Luigi.

"This place is hudge." Yoshi said.

"I feel little." said Toad.

"This place looks nice." Alex said.

"I-I-I have no words for this..." said Mario.

"Moneyyyy." Wario said while he smirked.

Then they see another limo driving in front of them.

"May I ask why there's another limo in front of us?" Yoshi asked.

"The Princess sended a limo to everyone of her friends houses, that's why, if you don't mind you can get out of the limo."

"Woow, and thank you." said Yoshi.

They all got out of the limo and the driver handed them their bags and then he drove something or better said somebody caught Yoshi's eyes.

"How many limo's do they have?" Wario asked while seeing a lot of limo's.

"Idk, a lot." Toad answered.

"Ask the girls about that later." Alex said.

"Yeah." Mario said.

Then they all looked at Yoshi and they saw them staring at another dinosaur-thing, but it was a SHE and she's pink.

"Yoshi!" Luigi said/yelled.

"Huh? Wha?" Yoshi said.

"Stop staring, man, it's creepy." Mario answered.

"She's bootylicious."

The guys were all staring at him like 'wtf man' and they walked to the girl in pink.

"Hi." Mario said.

"Oh, hi." Birdo said while turning around. "Are you the guys wich Daisy told me about?"

"Yes, we are." Yoshi said in a flirty tone.

"Hehe~" Birdo said while blushing.

Daisy opened the door and saw the whole scene.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked.

"Umm, nothing, hehe." Birdo said while blushing and walking inside very fast.

"Wow you screwed that up very fast, Yoshi." said Wario.

"Indeed I did." Yoshi answered.

"Haha, don't worry she's just very shy." Daisy said. "Come in."

"Okay." all the boys said.

They all walked inside and Daisy closed the door behind them.

"Nice seeing you again, Daisy, btw you look nice again." Luigi said .

"Hehe~ Thank you Luigi, but I gotta say, you don't look bad either." Daisy answered.

"Thanks." Luigi said.

"Hi guys!" Mona said/yelled. "Where's Daisy?"

"I'm standing right here?" Daisy said while coming closer to Mona.

"Ow, I didn't saw you, blame your littleness, anyway (Daisy facepalmed) let's introduce ourselfs, as you might know I am Mona, the blond one is Peach, the lil one is Daisy and these are our friends..."

Mona pointed at Toadette and said"Toadette."

"Hi nice to meet you guys." Toadette said.

Mona points at Diana and says "Diana."

"Sup!" Diana said/yelled.

"And as last but not least, Birdo." Mona said.

"Hi." she said while feeling embaressed.

"Umm..." Mona said while looking weird at Birdo untill Daisy give her a nudge. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselfs?"

"Okay, you already know my cousins Luigi &amp; Mario." Wario said while pointing to them." And these are..."

Wario points at Yoshi and says "Yoshi."

"Sup." Yoshi said.

Wario points at Alex and says "Alex"

"Wazzup!" Alex said/yelled.

Wario points at Toad and says "Toad."

"Hi." Toad said.

"And I'm-a Wario." he said while pointing at himself.

"Well nice to meet you Wario." Mona said while checking him out. _'He kinda looks like Ronnie from Jersey shore, lol.'_ Mona thought.

_'That ginger looks hot, I might try to hit on her tonight.'_ Wario thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's in for karting!

"Sooooo, now that we know each other, what do you guys wanne do?" Mona asked while looking at Wario.

"It's your house, sooo, what do you wanne do?" Wario answered.

"Actually it isn't my house." Mona said seriously.

"Then whose house is this?" Wario asked.

All the girls looked Daisy's way.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Is this big place just from you?" Luigi asked suprised.

"To be honest, idk dad said we could have the house..." Daisy said.

"I wanne have a dad like that." Alex said dryly.

...

"Sooooo, what are we gonna do?" Wario asked awkward.

"Have you guys ever done karting before?" Peach asked.

"No." all the boys said at the same time.

"No way!" Diana &amp; Daisy &amp; Mona said/yelled.

"We're pretty sure we've never done that before..." Luigi said.

"Why didn't you?" Daisy asked them.

"Because we're to young." Mario answered annoyed.

"But you guys are like 16?" Mona said.

"Yeah, we are, but the only karting place in the MK says you have to be 18 to kart." Wario answered.

"The fuck?" Daisy said. Peach gave Daisy a nudge (because of her 'bad' language).

"Lol, Daisy and I have been karting since we're babies." Mona answered.

"Don't forget me?!" Diana said/yelled.

"Oh, yeah, Diana D." Mona said.

"No prob girl!" Diana said/yelled.

"From where are you guys?!" Yoshi said/yelled.

"Sarasaland." Daisy answered dryly.

"Wasn't that clear when you heard she's the princess of Sarasaland?" Alex asked Yoshi.

"Oh yeah..." Yoshi answered.

...

"Soooooooo, you guys never karted before, so that means you guys don't have karting suits?" Mona asked.

"Nope." they all said together.

"Well, then you're going to get one." Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"This is my thing! Follow me!" Peach said/yelled.

They all followed Peach to a very modern room with all kinds of clothes.

"Woah." Toad said.

"This is our modern dressing room, you gotta stand over there on that platform and then you can choose a category &amp; the clothes will appear on you and you can choose from different models and it will atomaticly your size of clothes." Peach said.

"Cool." Luigi said and went to the platform. He pressed karting clothes on the touchscreen and he saw a lot of different styles and colors for karting clothes. He choosed biking clothes wich are green and went off the platform wearing them.

_"Wow, you can really see Luigi's muscles and sixpack, he's just too hot to handle."_ Daisy thought dreamly.

"That's pretty cool." Luigi said.

"It's made by highly modern educated scientists from Sarasaland, the MK &amp; Bean Bean Kingdom." Peach said.

"Cool." Mario said.

"Who wants to go next?" Toadette asked.

"I'll go." Mario said. Mario went on the platform and he choosed the same biking clothes as Luigi, but in went off the platform wearing them.

_"My bro really needs to work out, I can see that fat hanging so hard in that biking suit..."_ Luigi thought.

"This could give me so much more time when I have to go to school." he said.

"That's the main reason I have one at home to." Daisy said.

"That's why you're ready in 10 fucking minutes." Mona said.

"Well yeah, what else did you thought?" Daisy answered.

"Idk." Mona answered and then said "Anyway, Wario do you wanne go next?".

"Okay." Wario went on the platform and choosed the same biking clothes as Luigi and Mario, but in yellow. He went off the platform.

_"Wario has a lot of muscle, but isn't that thin, but idc he looks good to me in that biking suit."_ Mona thought.

"Do you wanne go next, Toad?" he asked.

"Okay." Toad answered and went on the platform. He choosed the same biking clothes as the others, but in blue. He stepped off the platform.

"I'll go." Alex said. He went on the platform and choosed the same biking clothes as all the others, but in light-blue. He stepped off the platform and said "What about you girls?".

"We will go now." Toadette answered and stepped on the platform. She choosed the same biking clothes as the boys, but for girls and in pink. She went off the platform and said "I guess we're all going to ride bikes."

"Yeah, seems like it." Diana answered and stepped on the platform. She choosed the same biking clothes as all the others, but in purple. She stepped off the platform and asked "You wanne go Moons?".

"Ofcourse." Mona answered. She went on the platform and choosed the same biking clothes as everyone else, but in brown. She stepped off the platform.

_"Wow Mona really is hot."_ Wario thought while checking Mona out.

"Wanne go, Peachy?" she asked.

"Okay." Peach answered and stepped on the platform. She choosed also the same biking suit, but in pink like Toadette. She went off the platform.

"Peach sure is Peachalicious." Mario thought 'joking' at himself.

"Your turn, Dais." She said.

"Okay!" Daisy said while stepping on the platform and choosing the same biking suit as everyone else, but in orange ofcourse. She stepped off the platform.

Luigi looked at her in awe and thought _"Damnnnnnn, she has a really hot body."_ He almost started drooling all over her.

"Ready to kart?!" Daisy asked/yelled.

"Ofcourse we are!" They all yelled at the same time.

They all went down a very long and big hall untill they reached an indoor karting all stepped inside and the boys we're looking suprised to see that there's an indoor karting track.

"Man, I REALLY want a house like this!" Alex said/yelled.

"I don't think somebody is going to agrue with you about that." Luigi said.


	8. Chapter 8: Karting!

~The indoor karting track~

"Wait, we have clothes, a karting track, but no karts/bikes?" Wario asked.

"That mah thing!" Mona said/yelled. "FOLLOW ME!"

Everyone followed Mona like she asked and they are now in some kind of room with a lot of karting stuff and a big screen and a control panel underneath it.

"Allow me to introduce you to 'the kartinator'!" Mona said/yelled enthousiasly.

All the boys watched in awe.

"Here you can choose wich bike/kart you wanne drive with and you can even choose the colour, size, etc." Mona said.

"This is the coolest thing i've ever seen in my whole life!" Wario yelled.

"How come you never see this stuff on tv or in a store or something like that?" Yoshi asked intrested.

"Because it is one of the so much advantages from being royality, they give you stuff like this years before they come out!" Peach said/yelled proudly.

"Like you know that LED boards or hoverboards or whatever you wanne call them? We had them already in 2005." Daisy said.

"That's amazing." Luigi said suprised.

"Now enough chit chat, choose a bike!" Mona said/yelled "Who wanne go first?".

"I want!" Wario said/yelled.

...

After a while everybody has choosed there bikes and they all choosed there personal bikes from mario kart.

"Okay, some fast rules, Mona?" Daisy said/asked.

"You can't kick/slap/punch/bite people..." Mona said looking with the word 'bite' at Diana.

"What? You didn't say that the first time." Diana said, not caring much what people think about her.

"...You can bump into people and even make them crash, when the crash is too fatal a lakitu will come and pick you up and bring you to the first aid." Mona said.

Mario gasped.

"You aren't going to tell me you're scared of karting, are you?" Alex asked not impressed by Mario's reaction.

"Pffrt, no!" Mario said.

"Mamma-mia." Luigi said while facepalming.

"Hey cuz, look at the girls, Mona, Diana and Daisy have been doing this since they were babies, nothing to worry about, man." Wario said.

"Well..." Peach said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"You better watch out for them." Peach added.

"Why?" Mario and Daisy asked at the same time.

"Like you don't know." Peach said while looking in Daisy's direction.

"I don't." she simply said.

"You're a master at racing!" Peach said/yelled.

"Then why should you watch out for me?"

"You let people crash!"

"That's called strategy, Peach."

"Indeed it is." Mona and Diana said.

"Whatever I still watch out for you." she simply said.

"Just one more thing." Mona said.

"And that is?" Wario asked.

"Since we all have experience with racing we will line up as last while you guys go in front." Mona said.

"Okay." The all said at the same time.

"Enough chit chat, let's race!" Mona said/yelled.

They all started to line up. They were starting like this:

1st:Mario

2nd:Wario

3rd:Toad

4th:Yoshi

5th:Alex

6th:Luigi

7th:Toadette

8th:Peach

9th:Birdo

10th:Diana

11th:Mona

12th:Daisy

A lakitu was standing over there with a flag and another one was holding traffic lights and they were counting.

"THREE"

You could hear some motors starting.

"TWO"

You could here some people already using there gas pedal.

"ONE"

Now you could hear everyone using there gas pedal.

"GO!"

Daisy &amp; Mona &amp; Diana flew past everoyne besides Luigi, because they were the only ones to get the boost at the &amp; Toad &amp; Peach stayed behind because they used there boost too the others were driving carefully trying to past each other.

After a while Daisy and Luigi were continuously passing each other with just a centimeter and they even got the chance to talk to each other.

"You drive pretty good." Daisy said while focussing on karting.

"Yeah, I think it's because of the video games I play." Luigi said while focusing on karting.

"You sure this is your first time?" Daisy asked impressed.

"It sure is, hehe." Luigi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, see ya later, Luigi." Daisy said while sending him an air kiss.

"Wha?" Luigi asked but it was already too late Daisy started driving a lot faster and was gone out of his sight.

_"She really is good.."_ Luigi thought to himself.

The race ended and the results are:

1st:Daisy

2nd:Luigi

3rd:Mona

4th:Diana

5th:Alex

6th:Yoshi

7th:Wario

8th:Birdo

9th:Toadette

10th:Toad

11th:Peach

12th:Mario

~With Mario &amp; Peach~

"Oh man, last." Mario said disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Mario, it was just your first time, you will get better." Peach said.

"Thanks Peach." Mario said not so dissapointed anymore.

"No problem." Peach said.

~With Luigi &amp; Daisy~

"Cool, first!" Daisy said/yelled.

"You really are a good driver." Luigi said.

"Thanks! And you too! Nobody ever made it second in a race with me, Diana and Mona!" Daisy said very impressed.

"Hehe, thanks!" Luigi said.

Mona and Diana walked up to them.

"Damn, Luigi, you're a very good driver, man!" Diana said/yelled.

"Indeed!" Mona said/yelled.

"Thanks." Luigi said.

The others walked to were they were standing.

"I know a hilarious joke!" Mario said/yelled.

"Oh god." Alex said while facepalming.

"Just come on with it already." Wario said.

"Don't you hate it when you're driving along and you can smell something odd in the keep driving but the smell keeps getting , as your driving along you turn around and your grandmother is in the back seat fingering herself!" Mario said while laughing.

...

"That joke is even wronger then Madonna's teeth." Daisy said dryly.

Everybody starts laughing.

"Really." is all Mario could say. And everybody just starts laughing harder.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to know each other

They walked out of the karting track and into a 'chill room' &amp; everyone split up to get to know each other better.

~With Yoshi &amp; Birdo~

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier..." Yoshi said quietly "Normally I'm not like that I don't know what came over me, hehe..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just shy you know. I'm not good with that kind of stuff..." Birdo said understandable.

"So, we're cool?" Yoshi asked.

"Ofcourse we are." Birdo said while smiling.

"Awesome!" Yoshi said/yelled while returning Birdo's smile with one of his own.

~With Wario and Mona~

"... and that's pretty much the biggest reason why nobody likes my brother." Wario said.

"Um, okay then." Mona said akwardly. "Your brother reminds me of somebody who used to stalk Daisy." Mona said while laughing.

"Lol." Wario said while laughing to.

~With Toad and Toadette~

"So you live in Toad Town too?! That's awesome!" Toadette said enthousiasly.

"Yeah, we can hang out more often since we live in the same town?" Toad said trying to get himself a date.

But unfortunately...

"Sounds awesome! We can become great friends!" Toadette said.

A few meters further...

_"Ouch, friendzoned..."_ Mario thought while he overhearing that part of the conversation from his friend.

Back to Toad &amp; Toadette...

"Yeah, suree..." Toad said awkward.

"Yay!" Toadette yelled enthousiastly, not even noticing that Toad was trying to get her as his date.

_"I just did a Yoshi..."_ Toad thought.

~With Mario &amp; Peach~

"...and that's how I ate a whole hamburger in one bite." Mario said. "It takes a lot of practice to do that, you have to..."

_"God, what did you do to me?"_ is all Peach could think.

~With Alex and Diana~

"You play on the ps3?! That so cool!" Alex said/yelled.

"Uhu! My favourite games are not those pussy games like minecraft or something like that, they are GTA 5 &amp; Call of duty black ops 2 &amp; 3!" Diana said/yelled enthousiasly.

"You already have the black ops 3? Damn, I need to wait till it's less exspensive 'cause I ran out of money, you know." Alex said.

"No, I don't know, I'm a princess I never run out of money, you know." Diana said smirking.

"You know that you know didn't actually mean you know when I ask you you know, you know?" Alex said even confusing himself.

"IDK!" Diana said/yelled and they both started laughing.

And as last but not least...

~With Luigi and Daisy~

"... and that's how you can drive faster." Daisy explained to Luigi.

"Cool, so you just have to drift and move your steering wheel to the left &amp; right and then you'll have a boost?" Luigi said very intrested in the conversation they were having.

"Yes, and if you're close behind someone you'll also drive faster." Daisy explained.

"Cool, thanks for teaching me this, Daisy." Luigi said.

"Everything for you, Luigi." Daisy said with a flirty tone.

"Well, I'll be glad to Always accept it, but only from you." Luigi also said in a flirty tone while smirking.

The next few minutes they just stared into each others eyes, untill Daisy broke the silence.

"Wanne sit down for a bit?" Daisy asked.

"Ofcourse." Luigi answered.

They walked to a couch and sat next to each other.

"Luigi can I ask you something?" Daisy asked.

"You can Always ask me something, Daisy." He said in a flirty tone.

Daisy looks over to Mario &amp; Peach and asks...

"Does your brother likes Peach?"

Luigi looked over to where Daisy was looking and said...

"I think he does, haha, that reminds me of something when we came home after the meet &amp; greet we had." Luigi answered.

"Tell me more..." Daisy said while smirking.

Luigi starts smirking too. "When mom &amp; dad asked how the meet &amp; greet went all Mario could say was 'Peach is my favourite flavour'." Luigi said while laughing.

Daisy starts laughing too and says "That's pretty cute, I think Peach liked him, but now she's just looking so bored..." Daisy said dissapointed.

"They'll work something out together, I think they will be together someday." Luigi answered.

"Yeah, they will..." Daisy answered.

"How did you actually see that Mario is in love with Peach?" Luigi asked.

"I just see that kind of things, Mona says I'm very good at reading people." Daisy said.

"Ah, cool." Luigi said impressed, wondering if she could see that he was in love with her.

"Like, Yoshi &amp; Birdo..." Daisy said while looking over to them &amp; Luigi doing the same "They will be a couple some day, but Yoshi's going fast, while Birdo wants their relationship to go slow."

"But, again, they'll work out things together?" Luigi said/asked.

"Uhu." Daisy said while looking over to Alex &amp; Diana, while Luigi did the same again "Alex &amp; Diana; the denying couple, they will Always do things together, play games together, that kind of stuff, but when you ask them if they are in a relationship they will say they're not."

"Intresting..." Luigi said impressed by how Daisy knows all those things.

They looked over to Wario &amp; Mona.

"Wario and Mona...Hmm... That's a hard one, they'll definetly become a couple, but...Ahh, got it! They're the mess around couple; they'll get together in trouble or make each other get in trouble and they mess with each other like, scaring each other, pulling pranks on each other, etc." Daisy said.

"My cousin, Wario, doing that kind of things not as a revenge or something like that, I don't know about that, Dais, you might be wrong about this one..." Luigi said thinkfully.

"Some people act thought in front of their friends, but their heart melts when it comes to their love..." Daisy said.

"You sound like a scientist or something like that." Luigi said, making Daisy laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that smart to be a scientist." Daisy said while laughing.

"Whaat? I doubt you are!" Luigi said/yelled while laughing too.

"I'm not, just believe me on my word." Daisy said while stopping with laughing and Luigi stopped with laughing too.

"I thought I would Always believe you on your word, but this time is different, princess." Luigi said in a flirty tone while smirking.

"Hehe, don't call me princess, Luigi." Daisy said in a flirty tone too.

"I still want to know what you think about the last couple." Luigi both looked over to where Toad &amp; Toadette were standing.

"Ah, Toad &amp; Toadette, the hard-to-get relationship; Toad tries his very best to go on a date with Toadette, but Toadette acts likes she doesn't notice what Toad is trying to do, but she does, she's just playing hard-to-get on her own way." Daisy said.

"Lol, looks like Toad has a lot of work to do." Luigi said, making Daisy laugh.

...

"Well, what about us?" Luigi asked in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, what about us?" Daisy said in a flirty tone.

They suddenly both noticed that Luigi's arm was around Daisy the whole time since they were sitting on the couch. They both stared into each other eyes...

"You know you have beautiful baby blue eyes, do you?" Luigi asked in a flirty tone.

"Just kiss me already." is all Daisy said, and as she 'asked' to, they kissed, for about 5 minutes until...

"Looks like these two are having a lot of 'fun' "Mona said while Wario was walking next to her &amp; Luigi and Daisy broke their kiss. Mona and Wario sat down on a couch next to Luigi and Daisy. They all looked at each other. Untill Wario broke the silince.

"Sooo, you guys are a thing now?" he playfully punched Wario and said "Look at them, Daisy is almost sitting in his lap."

"I told you." Daisy said while looking at Luigi, reminding him what she told him earlier about Mona &amp; Wario being the mess around couple, like Daisy called it.

"Yeah, I see." Luigi answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wario &amp; Mona asked at the same time.

"Nothing to worry about." Daisy &amp; Luigi answered.


	10. Chapter 10:Gamessss

Everone was still chatting in pairs with each other untill Diana yelled "OKAY! Who's in for some games 'cause I am!"

"Me too!" Alex yelled.

"Count me &amp; Wario in!" Mona yelled without even asking Wario if he wanted to.

"Me too!" the others yelled.

"Okay then!Let's start with..." Diana was saying untill Peach interrupted her.

"Seven minutes of heaven!" Peach yelled. Everone started to look at Peach because nobody suspected her to yell like that."I mean... If you guys are fine with that?" Peach said awkwardly.

*If you don't know what seven minutes in heaven is: it's a game were someone chooses a pair of 2 people and they lock them in a closet for 7 minutes, mostly if you get choosed with your crush, then you're supossed to kiss him/her*

"Ofcourse we are!" everone besides Peach yelled.

"Okay then!Let's start... Peach because you came up with the idea you can choose the first pair." Diana said/yelled.

"Okay, I choose um... Birdo and... Yoshi." Peach said.

Birdo and Yoshi looked at each other awkwardly and stepped into the closet. Peach locked the closet and everyone got setteled down and started their conversaitions.

~Inside the closet~

...

"Well... this is awkward..." Yoshi said awkard.

"Um... Yeah... Pretty much..." Birdo said

...

~Outside the closet~

"Peach you really choosed the most awkward pair of all." Daisy said while laughing.

"Indeed you did." Luigi said while laughing too. The other boys also started laughing.

"Did I miss something." Diana,Peach,Mona and Toadette asked.

"Hell yeah you did." Alex said while laughing.

"You want us to explain to you?" Wario asked.

"That would be usefull." Mona said dryly.

Mario started with "When walked out of the limousine, we saw pretty fast that Yoshi was distracted."

"And he wasn't distracted by this hudge castle." Alex added.

"But with Birdo." Wario finished.

"So, when we got closer to Birdo..." Luigi added.

"Yoshi started to awkwardly asking her out." Toad finished.

All the girls started to laugh with the others untill...

"Wait, how come Daisy knows this already?" Toadette asked.

"I saw it all happen, I even had the best view of what happened."Daisy said. "Now let's get them out of that closet they're much longer in there then 7 minutes."

Peach opened the closet and saw Birdo blushing and Yoshi just looking ,Wario,Mona and Daisy couldn't stop themselfes from laughing when they saw that.

"Soooo who is going to choose the next couple?" Diana asked.

"Why don't you?" Daisy asked.

"Okay, why not I choose...The two mushrooms." Diana said.

"We're toads, Diana." Toadette said.

"What you want girl, it all sounds the same to me." Diana answered.

Toad &amp; Toadette walked into the closet.

~Inside the closet~

Toad thought that he can try to ask her out again, now that they're alone.

"Soooo, do you wanne hang out? Going to a Starbucks or something like that?" Toad tried.

**"OH MY GOSH I LOVE STARBUCKS!"** Toadette yelled.

_"And I did a Yoshi again..."_ Toad thought.

~Outside the closet~

...

"How do Mushrooms have sex?"Diana asked out of nowhere.

Luigi &amp; Daisy started laughing &amp; Wario and Mona and Alex got a thinkfull look on their face &amp; Yoshi and Birdo were still awkward looking about what happened earlier, Mario wasn't paying attention and Peach said "Diana! That's not something a princess asks!"

"Peach please, know it off with those princess lectures for one day." Mona said "I'm even tired of hearing them, and I'm not even a princess!"

"Well, you still are of royal descent, so you should follow them to." Peach said.

"Peach, calm your tits for one day!" Diana said and everone besides Peach started laughing and Peach diceded to just shut up.

"Well, the 7 minutes are over." Luigi said.

Peach opened the closet again and Toad walked out looking a lil bit dissapointed and Toadette just walked out like her regular self.

"Soooo, who will choose now?" Diana asked.

...(no answer)

"How about you, Alex?" Diana asked.

"Okay!" Alex yelled while thinking _'I should help mah boy Luigi out' _I choose Luigi and Daisy!"

They both got up and walked to the closet thinking _'Yes biatch!' _and walked inside.

~Inside the closet~

"Why oh why did your best friend choose us, weegie?" Daisy asked with a flirty tone.

"Oh, Idk" Luigi said in a flirty tone while laying his arm around Daisy "Maybe he suspected something."

"You serious." Daisy said with a flirty tone while being 'suprised'.

"Yes, I totally am, Princess." Luigi said in a flirty tone.

"Don't call me Princess, weegs, I'm just good ol' Daisy, you know." Daisy said in a flirty way.

They noticed that they were sitting on the ground with Daisy in Luigi's lap.

"How can I call you then, Daiz?" Luigi said in a flirty way.

"Idk, but those 7 minutes don't last long, weegie soooo, if you wanne do something..." Daisy said in a flirty way.

"Mhmm, I'll use those 7 minutes handy." Luigi said in a flirty way before he started making out with Daisy.

*5 minutes later*

Alex opened the closet and said "Hey, you two" Luigi and Daisy stopped with making out and looked at Alex "You can stay in here for a lil while, or you can come play another game with us?"

"We'll come, Alex." Luigi said while getting up from the ground while picking up Daisy too and then putting her down. Daisy walked to the people in the room wich diceded to play spin the bottle, while Luigi said to Alex "Thanks man, I own you one."

"That's wat bro's do, man." Alex answered while they got back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11: Spin the bottle

Everyone sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. Alex spinned the bottle and it landed on Diana.

_'This could end intresting...' _Daisy and Luigi thought.

Alex and Diana started kissing and their kiss lasted for about 20 seconds.

"Didn't that kiss lasted a little too long for people who are 'just friends', Alex?" Luigi asked teasingly.

"Yeah, didn't it, Diana?" Daisy added.

"You guys just focus on each other, okay?" Alex and Diana said at the same time.

"Don't worry we will." Luigi and Daisy said at the same time.

_'Is mah brother having a girlfriend behind mah back? I should ask him about this later...' _Mario thought.

_'Looks like Daisy got what she wanted...' _Peach thought.

_'Are Alex &amp; princess Diana a thing? Didn't see that one coming...' _Toad thought.

_'Seriously everyone is getting close to each other without being awkward?' _Yoshi thought.

_'Damn, Wario has some muscle...' _Mona thought.

_'I'm hungry' _Wario thought.

_'Starbucksssssssss...' _Toadette thought.

...

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Daisy asked.

"I was about to ask that too." Luigi added

"I don't know, but let's continue the game! Who's next?!" Diana said/yelled.

"I am!" Yoshi said/yelled. He spinned the bottle and it landed on... Mario? (Didn't suspect that, did you? ;) )

"Umm..." Yoshi said.

"What the f*ck" Mario added.

Luigi,Daisy,Mona,Wario,Diana and Alex started laughing at what was about to happen.

"I'm not kissing fat in red, you know, I have standards."

Now also Birdo, Toad and Toadette started to laugh.

"That's not funny Yoshi." Mario simply said.

"Indeed it's not funny..." Daisy said while she stopped laughing.

"Thank you, somebody!" Mario said.

"... It's hilarious!" Daisy said while starting to laugh again and everybody else started laughing harder (besides Mario).

"Well when are you guys going to have your make-out session?" Alex said while laughing.

"Yeah, I want some action." Wario said while laughing.

"I hate you all." Mario &amp; Yoshi said at the same time.

"So, you also hate Peach and Birdo?" Daisy said, and you know why she said that.

"Wha?That's not what we meant, I mean uhh..."Mario and Yoshi said while blushing.

"I see what you did there." Luigi said while looking at Daisy.

"Hehe." Daisy said while smirking at Luigi, and Luigi doing the same.

**"WHERE IS THAT MAKE-OUT SESSION?! I'M READY TO FILM FOR SNAPCHAT!"** Diana yelled.

"You're not recording that!" Yoshi and Mario yelled at the same time making everybody besides them laughing again.

"Okay, I won't." Diana said.

Daisy gave Diana the 'wtf did you just lied to their face' stare. And Diana gave her the 'just let me do it my way and help me with it' stare in return.

Daisy and Diana started saying "KISS KISS KISS KISS" and soon everybody else besides Mario and Yoshi did the same.

"I officially hate this game." Yoshi said.

"Tell me about it..." Mario said.

Mario and Yoshi got closer and closer and everybody was laughing their asses off and then they give each other the poorest excuse of a kiss and everyone broke out in laughter.

"Ewwwwww!" Yoshi said while wiping his tongue with his hands.

"I'm never doing that shit again!" Mario yelled in disguist.

After a while everyone slowed down with laughing and they continued their game.

"And next up is... Birdo?" Peach said.

"Okay." Birdo said while spinning the bottle._'Please don't land on Yoshi, please don't land on Yoshi, please don't land on Yoshi...'_ Birdo thought. And the bottle landed on... Yoshi.

Everybody tried not to laugh, but Daisy, Luigi, Wario and Diana failed at holding their laughter.

"Awkward..." Mona said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mona, how do you even know that this is gonna' be awkward?" Birdo asked while blushing.

"A LITTLE bird told me something..." Mona said while she emphasis on the word 'little'.

"DAISY!" Birdo yelled while blushing.

"You bitch." Daisy said while looking at Mona and giving her the 'resting bitch face', and Mona just burst out laughing again.

"So it was you?" Birdo asked.

"I know a certain mushroom wich is little too." Daisy said dryly.

"I'm a Toad!" Toadette said.

"Sounds all the same to me." Daisy said.

"Screw it, we all told them what happened." Alex said dryly.

"When?" Yoshi asked, not caring much.

"When you guys were in that closet." Mario said "Btw, you guys were in there for 15 minutes instead of 7."

"Well,..." Yoshi couldn't finish his sentence because Luigi interrupted him with asking "Can you guys kiss so we can continue the game, please?".

Yoshi was about to say something but Birdo grabbed his head and gave him the fastest kiss you've ever seen and then she said "Yes, we can continue the game." And with that nobody else said something.

"Next up is... Peach?" Mona said.

"Yay!" Peach said/yelled. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Mario.

Daisy gave Luigi a nudge and said "This will be fun..." while smirking at him and he answered that smirk with a smirk of his own.

Mario and Peach kissed each other for about 15 seconds and then they broke the kiss.

"And Peach, did you taste some lasagna?" Luigi asked and everybody started laughing besides Mario and Peach. "Actually, I did." Peach answered and everybody stared at Mario for a few seconds and then started laughing again.

"So, next up is... Daisy?" Toadette said.

"Okay!" Daisy said/yelled. Daisy spinned the bottle and it landed on... Luigi. (Hint, hint.) Before Daisy got the chance to say something Luigi had already turned her around and was already kissing her. Daisy started kissing back and thing were getting hot in there.

"And they said our kiss lasted long." Diana said while looking at Alex.

"Indeed, save that for a first date maybe?" Alex asked and after he asked that Luigi and Daisy stopped kissing and looked at their friends.

"Maybe, maybe." Luigi and Daisy said at the same time.

But what they didn't know was that Mona took a picture of them and posted it on snapchat with the text 'Cuties ' written on it...


	12. Chapter 12: A fight?

Everyone was chatting with each other after their game and then Mona and Diana yelled "ATTENTION, please." They got the peoples attention and said "How about we all put on our pj's and after that we can watch a movie together in the cinema-room?"

"Okay!" the others said.

"We'll lead you to the guest rooms." Mona said.

"Guest rooms?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, guest rooms, but if you want to you can sleep with Diana." Mona said while smirking and looking at Diana.

"Shut it, ginger." Diana said and Mona just laughed at her.

They all walked to a giantic elevator and stepped inside.

"Damn, I've never seen a giantic elevator like this before." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, these are even bigger then the ones in a hospital." Mario added.

"You guys seriously haven't been in Sarasaland yet." Peach said.

"You're not going to tell me that these luxury things are normal there?" Wario asked.

"You clearly haven't been in Sarasaland, and believe me, I'm the princess." Daisy said.

"You guys really should go there on vacation, it's pretty hot in there..." Toadette said while thinking about all the hot boys with a sixpack wich she has seen there.

"Yeah, every fucking boy there has a fucking delicious sixpack." Diana said, making Alex's mood a little bad.

"I don't think that's what Toadette meant, Diana." Daisy said while looking at Diana.

"Oh, no, I meant that, but the temperature is also very high there." Toadette said.

Daisy just gave them the 'Wtf is your problem' stare and walked out of the elevater, soon followed by the rest of the group.

"Here are the guest rooms." Peach said "If you need something just press the button next to the light button and a maid will come."

"Youhavetobefuckingkiddingme." Mario said fast while pressing the button "I don't believe you."

A minute later a maid walked inside and asked "What can I do?"

"Luigi, call mom and dad, we're officially moving to Sarasaland." Mario said.

"First time in Sarasaland, I see?" the maid asked.

"Indeed and I already love it here." Luigi said while looking at Daisy, making her giggle.

"If you need me just press that button again." the maid said as she walked outside.

"Okay" They all said.

"When you're ready just go dowstairs, and if you get lost feel free to ask where you are to people wich are walking around." Daisy said while following Peach and Mona.

"Okay." All the guys said.

"Or ask us." Diana said "We are on the same hall for something."

"Okay." all the guys said again.

...

Luigi and Alex walked out of their guest rooms at the same time.

"Sup, bro." Alex said.

"Sup." Luigi answered.

Toad,Yoshi,Wario and Mario walked out of their guest rooms. None of the guys had a shirt on(I accidently typed shit :D), besides Mario.

"Mario, you fucking kidding-" Luigi said until he got interrupted by Mario.

"Shut up!" Mario said/yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, jeez." Someone said "I thought the little fucker said we wouldn't be bothered by her friends."

Mario turned around and saw a fucking tall guy with a sixpack and muscles, almost body building looking muscles and froze. They heard someone laughing in the background and that someone was Diana.

"Jeez,Hayes, leave the poor boy alone." she continued laughing for a bit until she could control it "He probaly hasn't even seen somebody that tall and musculed before in real." Diana said while she continued laughing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, you know." Hayes said dryly.

"Umm..." Mario said until Luigi gave him a nudge "It's alright."

They hear a toilet flush and Hayes turned around and saw Nash walking out of his room while playing Color Switch.

"Did you just use my toilet?"Hayes asked Nash.

"Yeah, I use your toilet whenever i gotta shit, 'cause otherwise my room smells." Nash said dryly.

"God damn it you grose fucker, you should make a commercial about toilet paper and you should say:'Wipe your ass, with Nash!'" Hayes said/yelled.

"Ooh, you went too far." Nash said while attacking Hayes.

"I should step back if I was you." Diana said dryly.

Mario stepped back and almost got hit by Nash.

"I think we better go dowstairs." All the girls beside Mona,Peach and Daisy said(Because they're on another hall.).

The guys followed the girls into the elevator and stepped outside while waiting for Daisy,Mona and Peach to arrive.

...

Peach walked out of the elevater and said "Daisy and Mona will be here any minute, they had to break up a fight between Daisy's brothers because they started throwering night stands at each other."

*gulp* "Brothers?" Luigi asked.

"Um, yeah, you guys met them."

"We kinda saw how that fight started..." Yoshi said.

"You didn't try to stop them, I hope?" Peach asked with concern in her voice.

"No, we didn't, Diana stopped us." Alex said.

"Oh, good." Peach said relieved.

"Why so concerned?" Wario asked.

"Well, let's say you don't want to be in a hospital right?" the guys looked like 'whuut' and Peach continued "That's what I thought.".

"But now Daisy and Mona are up there trying to stop them, shouldn't we go help them?!" Luigi asked with a lot of concern.

"Don't worry, they won't hit them, one: They're girls, two: Daisy is their little sister &amp; Mona is their little cousin, so they won't hit them." Peach said.

"Pfew." Luigi and Wario said relieved.

...

Daisy and Mona walked out of the elevater.

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked while looking at Daisy, and Wario asked while looking at Mona.

"Yeah, don't worry." they both said at the same time.

Daisy &amp; Mona started checking out Luigi &amp; Wario and saw that they didn't wear a shirt (I accidently wrote shit again xd) and Luigi &amp; Wario did the same with Daisy &amp; Mona and thought they looked sexy and cute in their mini dresses.

"You're looking nice." They all said at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13: A movie, and some sleeping

They were walking down a very long hall. "Where are we actually going to?" Wario asked.

"We are walking to the cinema room." Mona answered.

"You guys have a cinema room?!" Mario yelled/said.

"Yeah, not used to that?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy!" Peach said/yelled.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"They're from the MK(Mushroom Kingdom), remember?" Peach said.

"You mean they don't..."

"No, we don't."

...

"Well?" Peach said.

"What?" Daisy asnwered.

"Why don't you apo... You know what nevermind." Peach said, not caring anymore while walking into the cinema room.

"Weird girl." Daisy said before walking in, soon followed by everybody else.

"Damn, it's big in here." Alex said.

"This is even bigger then the movie theatres in the MK." Mario said.

"Well, wich movie do you wanne see?" Daisy asked.

"Umm, wich movies do you have?" Luigi asked.

"Just say a name of a movie you wanne see, we probaly have it." Daisy said.

"Umm, Dirty Grandpa?" Luigi asked.

"We have that one." Daisy answered "Is everybody okay with that movie?"

Everybody was okay with that movie so, they choose it. Once everybody was settled down some maids came to ask if they wanted popcorn, chips,etc. and they started to watch the movie.

...

END OF THE MOVIE

"Lol, that was hilarious!" Mona and Diana said/yelled and everybody agreed with it.

"Aww, look at that." Alex said while pointing at Luigi &amp; Daisy wich fell asleep in each others arms.

"That's so cuteee." Peach, Birdo and Toadette said.

Luigi and Daisy woke up from the noise of their friends and looked at them.

"Why are you guys looking at us?" Luigi and Daisy asked.

"You guys are just so cute together!" Toadette said/yelled.

Just as Toadette said that Daisy's brother Hayes walked inside and said "Shouldn't you guys go to sleep? It's 3:49 in the morning."

"Wow, time went by fast." Diana said "Thanks for telling us Hayes."

"No problem." Hayes said as he closed the door.

"Let's head all upstairs and go to sleep." Mona said.

"Okay." the others replied.

They all went upstairs in their rooms/guest rooms and went to sleep.

...

Luigi woke up from somebody who is knocking his door. _"Who could that be? It's 4:23 in the morning."_ He thought. He opened the door and saw Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, wanne come in?" Luigi asked.

"Sure."Daisy said while smiling and walking in.

Luigi closed the door and said "So, tell me why you woke me up at 4:23 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought why don't I go wake Luigi up." Daisy said "And I gotta ask you some things."

"Okay, ask, I'm open for anything." Luigi said.

"I just wanne know if you can handle dating me..." Daisy said.

"You mean with being famous and paparazzi and etc.?"

"Yeah, and with me being a princess..."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well..."

"Your parents want you to marry a prince, don't they?"

"Not my parents, my aunt, wich is Peaches mom and Toadsworth, Peaches adviser/uncle. My parents aren't really into the 'a princess must marry a prince' rule, but they are..."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"That's what i'm trying to figure out... But my parents will help us with that, so don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know that." Daisy said while smiling.

"Okay, anything else?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yeah, I need a new school so..."

"You want me to tell something about my school?"

"Yes, please." Daisy said while smiling.

"Okay, no problem, and can I go to sleep again after that?" Luigi asked.

"Ofcourse, hehe." Daisy said.

After that they both went to sleep.

~The next morning~

Peach was the first one to wake up. She looked on her alarm clock and it said 10:57. _"Oh my, I've never slept till this hour."_ She thought _"I better get ready."_

...

When Peach was ready she went downstairs to see if somebody else was awake, but everybody else was still sleeping. _"Looks like I got up for nothing." _she thought. She went downstairs, waiting till somebody would join her.

~45 minutes later~

Everybody came downstairs to join Peach besides Mona, Daisy, Luigi and Wario.

"Morning." Peach said.

"Morning." everyone else answered.

"Wanne have breakfast?" Peach asked.

"Don't we have to wait for the others wich are still behind?" Alex asked.

"Daisy or Mona will show them where they can eat." Peach answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Mario asked.

"For you to come out of the closet." Yoshi dryly answered.

Everybody started to laugh, besides Mario.

"I'm not gay." Mario answered.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Yoshi answered while laughing.

"Very funny." Mario said.

~After 10 more minutes of laughing~

"Okay, follow me for breakfast!" Peach said/yelled.

...

Mona woke up and looked at her IPhone. 11:48 it said. _"Not that late."_ Mona thought _"Better get ready before someone eats the last donut." _She walked into her bathroom and got ready. On her way to eat breakfast she met up with Wario. "Sup." she said.

"Mornin'" Wario said sleepy.

"Hungry?"

"Always."

"I know the feeling."

"Well, let's eat."

"Sure."

~12:39~

Everyone was done with breakfast, besides Luigi and Daisy, wich still didn't wake up yet.

"Does Daisy Always sleeps this long?" Mario asked Peach.

"Yeah, she does. Does Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Yup." he answered.

...

Daisy woke up and looked at her IPhone. 13:13 it said. _"Better get up before Peach gets mad again." _Daisy thought _"That stupid 'a princess does not sleep after 10:00' rule."_She went into her bathroom and got ready. _"Better check if Luigi's awake, if you go down as last it's a lil bit awkward." _She thought. Daisy went downstairs to Luigi's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She decided to just walk in. She saw Luigi's sleeping. _"Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping." _she thought. _"And damn, sixpackkkkk."_ she thought while smirking. After some more staring she decided to wake him up. "Luigi. Luigi. Luigi!" she said. Luigi woke up.

"Hmm, Daisy is that you?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, you better get up." Daisy said.

"Why?" Luigi said.

"It's 13:43." Daisy said.

"Ow, I'm sorry." Luigi said.

"No problem, I think we're the last ones to wake up, so I came to you so you don't have to go down on your own 'cause you know ..." Before Daisy could end her sentence Luigi said: "That would be awkward?"

"Indeed." Daisy answered.

"Thanks for doing that, Daisy." Luigi said while giving Daisy a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime." Daisy answered while smiling.

Luigi went to his bathroom and got ready and went downstairs with saw their friends.

"Was about time you 2 came." Mona said.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing there, on your own..." Diana said while smirking.

"Sleeping." They both answered dryly.

"You better go grab some food before your bro's eat everything." Mona said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Daisy and Luigi said.

"Later!" The others said.

After they were done eating everybody went back to their homes.


	14. Chapter 14

~At the Mario's house~

Luigi and Mario arrived at their house and walked inside. They saw their dad on the couch watching tv.

Their dad turned around and said "You're back." and after he said that he turned back to the tv.

Their mom walked in and said "Show some intrest, Marco!" while looking angry at her husband. "How was your sleepover, boys?" she asked.

"It was very intresting for some of use." Mario said while grinning and nudging Luigi.

_"Shut up I wanne tell them later, not now." _Luigi whispered to Mario.

_"Sure."_ Mario whispered back.

"Why was it intresting for Luigi?" their dad asked.

"I got to sit next to the hottest of them all during a movie." Luigi said while grinning.

"That's my boy!" their dad yelled.

"Marco!" their mom yelled while looking angry at her husband once again "You shouldn't go for the looks alone, Luigi! The inside counts too!"

"She's a very nice girl, mom, trust me, ask Mario if you want to." Luigi said

Their mom looked at Mario and Mario said "Yeah, she is mom."

"Good." their mom said and she walked into the kitchen.

Mario went up to his room and Luigi sat next to his dad on the couch.

"Hot and a nice personality, that's girlfriend material right there, my boy." Marco said.

_"You should know what was going on..."_ Luigi thought.

~At the cousins house~

The girls are all just hanging around. Peach is reading a book, Mona is playing a game and Daisy is practicing her songs. The front door went open and a large figure walked in.

"Dad?" Daisy asked.

"Yes?" her dad answered.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I was going to tell you that we have a dinner over at the castle with some of my friends and their children are going to be there, so you and your brothers should be too." he answered.

"Um, okay when should we be ready?" Daisy asked.

"A driver is coming to pick you guys up at 6:00, be ready by then." her dad answered.

"Okay, who's coming over?" she asked curiously.

"The Italians." he answered.

"Luigi?" she asked with joy.

"That's their youngest son, why so much joy?" her dad asked curiously.

_"I should tell him later, maybe the dinner is a good time."_ Daisy thought "He's a funny and cool guy, dad." Daisy answered.

"He seems like a nice kid, I'm going to tell your brothers, be ready by 6:00!" her dad said.

"I will be! Later dad!" Daisy yelled as she watched her dad leave the room.

About ten minutes later Daisy's dad left the house.

Daisy looked at her Phone and saw that it was 4:30. "I only have and hour and a half left to get ready! I should start!" Daisy yelled while running upstairs.

"I bet she's gonna look better than usual, just for Luigi." Mona said while looking at Peach.

"Don't be ridicoulous, Daisy's Always been a player, she will not fall for a guy." Peach said.

"She has never looked at anybody before like the way she looks at Luigi..." Mona said.

"You sure?" Peach asked.

"100%" Mona answered.

"Could it really be? Did Daisy really stop being a player?" Peach asked.

"Only one way to find out, wait till she walks downstairs." Mona said.

"Okay." Peach said.

~With Daisy~

Daisy took a quick shower and went to her closet with a towel around her. _"What to wear, what to wear..."_ she thought. "I literally have nothing to wear!" she yelled loud enough to make her brother hear it.

Nash walked in and said "You have more clothes than a shopping centre, why are you even stressing out about what to were for just a dinner with some friends of our parents?"

"What are you talking about?! I have literally nothing to wear! This is too old, this is too short, this is too cold, this is too hot,..." Daisy said while throwing around all kinds of clothes.

"Hey, hey hey! Calm down! It looks like you want to impress somebody, just wear this dress, it's not too short, not too long, not too cold and not too hot, and it looks good enough for a dinner." Nash said while grabbing a yellow dress with orange shades.

"This is perfect! Thanks Nash! Now get the fuck out!" Daisy yelled while slamming the door in his face.

"Nothing that I haven't seen before!" Nash yelled while laughing.

"You're gross!" Daisy yelled and Nash continued lauging.

Daisy put on the dress and it fit her perfectly, and like Nash said, it's perfect for a dinner.

_"Next, make-up."_ Daisy thought. She went over to her beauty table and started doing her make up.

...

"Daisy! We're leaving in half an hour!" Hayes yelled.

"Half an hour!" Daisy yelled back "I still have to do my hair and I have to find shoes!"

Daisy fixed her hair and put it up in a bun. She sprayed some parfume on her and went to her shoes closet to find her shoes. She searched and searched for shoes untill... "I have no shoes to wear!"

Nash walked in again and said "You also have more shoes than a shoes store, Daisy! Just grab something!"

Hayes walked in and grabbed a pair of heels and said "Doesn't this fit with your outfit?"

Daisy looked at the heels and said "They do, thanks Hayes!" She put on her heels and said "Where is my crown?"

Nash gave Daisy her crown and gave Hayes his crown and put on his own crown and said "Don't worry, I took care of that."

And with that they walked to the limo their dad send and stepped inside and drove off.

~With the Mario's~

"Sooo, we're going to have dinner with Daisy's family?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, we do, now go on with getting ready, we're leaving soon." Louise said.

Luigi continued with getting ready.

...

Luigi walked out of his room and Mario did the same.

"Trying to impress somebody?" Mario said while smirking.

"We are going to have a royal dinner, you should also look better than usual, but you're just Mario." Luigi said.

"Mean." Mario said.

They both walked downstairs and got into the limo Daisy's parents send ant drove off to Daisy's castle.


	15. Chapter 15: a pool party the day after?

**BEFORE I START: I have found a pc for now so I can update my story, I don't know when I have the chance to update it again, because my pc broke. I will try to update ASAP. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Nash, Daisy and Hayes arrived at their parents castle.

"It's good to be home." Hayes said.

"Ya filthy liar." Nash answered dryly, making Daisy giggle.

"Good to see you too, my lovely sons." their dad answered sarcastically.

"Hello father." Daisy said.

"Finally, a child with some respect." their dad answered.

"After 3 times though." their mother commented.

"Eww." Daisy answered while her brothers made faces of disgust.

"Are you gonna let us in? I'm freezing." Daisy said while shivering.

"Only 'cause you're my favorite child." their dad said while stepping aside to let Daisy through, but he stopped his 2 sons from walking in. "I need to have a word with you 2." he said seriously while his wife walked inside to let them have their 'word' with their dad.

"Why do you need to have a word with us, and not with Daisy?" Hayes asked.

"Because Daisy always gives a good impression to my guests and you 2 don't." he said seriously.

"Ah, come on dad, some things happen sometimes, it's normal we're only humans, man." Nash answered.

"The people which are coming to visit have been my best friends since kindergarten. You give them a good impression or I'll force you 2 to come to every royal event for a year." their dad said sternly.

"Please! Everything but that!" the brothers yelled at the same time.

"Behave." their father said seriously while letting them inside.

...

They walked inside the foyer to join their mom and sister for a drink.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Hayes asked.

"Aren't you too dumb to be called royal?" Daisy answered making her dad giggle and making her mom give her the resting bitch face.

"Hmph." Hayes sighed.

"What? Got nothing better to say?" Daisy asked trying to annoy her brother.

"Shut up!" Hayes yelled.

"Calm the fuck down kid, remember what I told you." their father said sternly while looking at his youngest son.

A cook came running in and said "King, Queen." then he bowed "Can you please follow me to the kitchen? We have to ask you something."

"Sure." the king answered while following the cook with his wife.

"So what 'word' did that give yous this time? Behaving around the guests?" Daisy said while laughing.

"Very funny, daddy's favorite, he's always so strict towards us while you are much worser." Nash said angry.

"Yeah how come you never get a 'word' with dad?!" Hayes yelled angrily.

"Well, I'm not the kid who always screws dinners up, now am I?" Daisy asked.

"Ugh, just shut up already." Hayes said.

Their father &amp; mother walked in and heard what Hayes said.

"Stop ganging up on your sister." their dad said sternly. Neither of his sons reacted. Eventually they all started a conversation.

~With the Italians~

"This limo is even bigger than the one we sat in the other day!" Mario said enthusiastically.

"Indeed, Sarasaland has so much luxery." Luigi answered in awe.

"And this isn't even their biggest limo." their dad said.

"Wow." Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"We will arrive in 5 minutes." the driver said.

"Okay." they all answered in unison.

"Kids." their mom said seriously.

"What?" they answered at the same time.

"Behave. We are having dinner with the most powerful and rich people in the world. I don't want our kids to give them a bad impression." their mother said sternly, making both her sons nervous.

"Jeez, Louise, calm down. We've known those people since kindergarten, they won't judge our kids because of a bad first impression. Btw, knowing their sons, they will screw up the dinner again." their father said while looking at his wife.

"I still want you 2 to behave." Their mother said seriously.

"Yes, mom." their sons said in unison.

"We have arrived." the driver said. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for the passengers to get out.

They all got out of the limo and walked up to the castle.

"Wow, this castle is even bigger than the one where the girls are staying at." Luigi said in awe.

"I've never seen a buidling this big and luxery before!" Mario yelled.

"Calm down now, you're going to meet the king and the queen." their mom said sternly "Behave!"

They rang the doorbell and you could hear a lot of echo's of the doorbell.

The king opened the door.

"Richard, my man!" Marco said while giving him a handshake.

"Did you get fatter?" the king asked, making Marco and Louise laugh.

"Richard!" the queen yelled.

"A little joke doesn't hurt a fly, Lily." Louise answered while giving her best friend a hug.

"Well we aren't going to stand here all day, now are we? Come in!" the king said.

They all walked inside to the foyer where Nash, Hayes and Daisy still were.

"You haven't met my kids yet, so let me introduce you. Mario might be littler but he's the oldest." Marco said while pointing at Mario. "Luigi is the tallest, but he's the youngest." he said while pointing at Luigi.

"Nice to meet you." Luigi said while bowing. Mario just stood there frozen untill Luigi gave him a nudge. "N-N-Nice to meet y-you." he said.

"Nice to meet you 2 too, besides you don't have to bow we're all equal in here, but don't tell the others." the king said, making Luigi laugh. "Well these are our kids. The oldest one is Nash." He said while pointing at Nash "My youngest son is Hayes." he said while pointing at Hayes "And last but not least my youngest child, Daisy." he said while pointing at Daisy.

"Nice to meet you." Nash and Hayes said in unison while bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Daisy said while bowing.

"Like your father said, no need to bow." Louise said friendly.

...

"Take a glass of champagne." Lillian said friendly.

Marco &amp; Louise took a glass of champagne, but Mario &amp; Luigi didn't.

"Don't worry, the younger ones are underaged too, just grab a glass." Nash said to Mario &amp; Luigi.

They looked at their parents with a questional look.

"Just take a glass, like the prince said." Marco said.

"You never let us drink." Mario said.

"In public." Luigi added which made his mother give him a nudge.

"Wait, you let Luigi drink before, but you didn't let me?" Mario said kinda angry.

"Welcome to the world of being the oldest." Nash said while looking annoyed at his siblings.

"But we're twins?" Mario said.

"Still the oldest though." Marco said.

...

Everyone had drank some champagne. A cook came inside and said friendly "I invite you all to come inside, the appetizer is ready."

Everyone went inside. They were going to sit on a long table. The king sat at the very end of the table next to his wife. In front of them were Marco and Louise. Next to the queen was Daisy, next to Daisy was Hayes and next to Hayes was Nash. In front of Daisy was Luigi and next to him was Mario.

"This looks delicious!" Mario said enthusiastically.

"Looks like that one got your appetite." Richard joked while looking at Marco, making everybody laugh.

They all started eating.

...

Everybody had eaten their appetizer and the cooks collected their plates and came in with the main course. When everybody had their plate they all started eating.

...

Everybody finished their plates besides Daisy.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Hayes asked.

"I wish I could, but I'm full." Daisy said dissapointed.

"Can I?" Hayes asked.

"Knock yourself out." Daisy said while they switched plates.

Hayes finished Daisy's plate.

...

"Kids." the king said looking at his kids "Can you give your new friends a tour around the castle or something like that, we have to discuss some things."

"Okay." They all said at the same time while getting up to leave.

"The food was delicious, king Richard." Luigi said before leaving.

"Just call me Richard, kid." he answered.

"Okay." Luigi answered.

They all walked outside the dinner room.

"Well I don't know about yous, but i'm gonna go upstairs to play some video games." Hayes said.

"If you wanna join us, just say so." Nash added.

Luigi gave Mario a nudge. "I'll come play some video games with you guys." Mario said.

"Alright, you 2 aren't joining?" Nash asked.

"No." Luigi and Daisy answered.

"Okay suit yourself, later!" Nash said while going upstairs with the others.

...

"I saw you nudging your brother." Daisy said while smirking.

"You saw that very well." Luigi answered also while smirking.

"I'll give you a lil tour around the castle, since you're going to be here a lot." Daisy said while winking at Luigi. "Follow me."

Luigi followed Daisy till they reached the backyard. Daisy went to a bench and sat down, Luigi did the same.

"You look stunning tonight." Luigi said while looking at Daisy.

"Hehe, thanks, you look very handsome tonight." Daisy answered.

"All for you, my sweetheart." Luigi answered while putting his arm around Daisy.

"Hehe, well good, cause I did the same for you." Daisy said while staring into Luigi's eyes.

"I still can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." Luigi said while looking into Daisy's eyes, making her giggle.

"Are you gonna sweet talk me all evening, or are you finally gonna kiss me?" Daisy asked while smirking.

"Hehe, let's see about that." Luigi answered while coming closer and closer to Daisy until he was kissing her.

~After a long kiss~

"I don't think I've ever kissed someone which can kiss that well." Luigi said dreamly.

"A lot of practise." Daisy said, until she realised what she said.

"Wait, what?" Luigi asked.

"Ummm..." Daisy said nervously.

"Daisy?" Luigi said.

"Let me explain, I used to be kinda a player, I liked playing around with boys and their feelings until I saw somebody else which I thought was kinda fit, but since I've met you, I feel totally different." Daisy explained "I even think I lo..."

"That you what, Daisy?" Luigi asked while smirking.

"Nothing." Daisy said while blushing.

"Let me tell you something, I was kinda the same like you, also until I met you. And you can say it, 'cause I love you too." Luigi said.

"Really?" Daisy said while smiling.

"Yes, really." Luigi said while returning Daisy's smile.

Daisy pulled Luigi into a deep and romantic kiss.

"What was that for?" Luigi asked "Not that I didn't like it though."

"You just said you loved me, and I love you too." Daisy answered. "I should show you more than my backyard, come on!"

They went back inside and walked to the indoors pool.

"Wait you have a giantic pool indoors AND outdoors?!" Luigi yelled impressed.

"Yup." Daisy said "I wanted to take you here because I wanted to ask you if you wanna come over with your friends tomorrow, for a pool party." she said enthusiastically.

"I would love to! But are your parents okay with that?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi, let me tell you something, I'm their favorite child, I can do whatever I want." Daisy said while smirking.

"Wait parents actually have a favorite child?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, they do. They just don't tell us, besides my parents then, hehe." Daisy said.

Luigi looked around and saw the biggest jacuzzi he had ever seen.

"Wow, that jacuzzi can easily fit us all inside!" Luigi said impressed.

"Yup, it's amazing to just kick back and relax." Daisy answered.

"We're definitley having a pool party." Luigi said, making Daisy giggle.

"Well, if I show you the rest of the castle another time, we can watch a movie in the movie room?" Daisy asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Let's go then!" Daisy yelled enthusiastically.

"Okidoki!" Luigi answered.


	16. Chapter 16: PREGNANT!

**BEFORE I START: I have found a pc for now, so I can update my story. I don't know when I'm gonna update again because my laptop is still broken. Anyway, let's continue the story.**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy walked into the movie room.

"Wow, this 'movie room' of yours is as big as an actual movie room from a cinema." Luigi said in awe.

"Hehe, you haven't been to the movies in Sarasaland I see." Daisy said while giggling "Then I'll have to take you to the movies sometime, don't I?" she said while smirking.

"Oh, maybe you should." Luigi answered while smirking back at her.

"Maybe?" Daisy asked while still smirking.

"Definitly." Luigi answered while smiling.

They both started laughing and went to take a seat in the comfortable chairs.

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Daisy asked.

"Anything you like." Luigi answered while smiling at her.

"How about one of the Scary Movies? I've always liked them." Daisy asked.

"I must say you have good taste, I love those movie series." Luigi answered.

"Alright then." Daisy said while sitting down next to Luigi "The last one okay?" Daisy asked him.

"Ofcourse." Luigi said while putting his arm around Daisy, making her snuggle closer to him.

"Oh, wait." Daisy said while grabbing the remote and pressing the big red button.

"What's that big red button for?" Luigi asked curiously.

"That's for-" before Daisy could finish her answer the door swinged open and a maid was standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you princess?" the maid asked while bowing.

"Can you make us some snacks, please? We're going to watch a movie." Daisy asked kindly.

"Ofcourse princess, how about a mix of chicken nuggets-" the maid couldn't finish her sentence because Daisy interrupted her.

"You had me at chicken nuggets!" Daisy said while smiling, making the maid laugh.

"Alright I'll be right back." the maid said friendly while leaving.

"The button was for the maid?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Yup." Daisy answered.

"Nice." Luigi answered "It seems like you like chicken nuggets?" Luigi asked while laughing.

"Like? LOVE! I love chicken nuggets! They are sooo delicious!" Daisy said while laughing with Luigi.

"Can't argue on that one." Luigi said while laughing.

The maid walked in once again with the snacks and some drinks. "Here you go, enjoy your movie." the maid said while giving them the food and the drinks.

"Thank you." Luigi and Daisy said at the same time.

They started the movie and they laughed almost the whole time while eating their snacks and enjoying each others company.

~With Nash, Hayes and Mario~

"Take that!" Hayes yells after he wins the round "I'm the winner!"

"I'll let you win that one!" Nash yelled back.

"I don't think so, sucker!" Hayes yelled back.

"I see where Daisy gets her competitiveness from." Mario said while laughing.

"And her skills ofcourse." Nash and Hayes said at the same time.

They all started laughing and continued their game.

~With the parents~

"So, what you're saying is, that you build a new building on the campus of that school?" Marco asked.

"Yup, it's one of those schools where you can only go home in the weekends." the king answered.

"And why did you build that building?" Marco asked.

"For my youngest child to stay at, together with her friends, which includes your sons." the king finished.

"So you're asking us to let our children go at that school? But it's way too expensive, we can't afford it." Marco answered.

"Don't worry about money, we took care of that." the queen added.

"No no no, we can't accept your money." Louise said.

"Don't worry, we build that building, which means we added something luxery to that campus, which means when our kids leave that school the building will still be there." the king said.

"Which means we don't have to pay cause you own the building?" Marco added.

"Exactly." the queen said.

"Alright then, then we can have some peace through the week." Marco said.

"Marco!" Louise said while everyone started laughing.

~With Luigi and Daisy~

The movie ended.

"That movie stays hilarious!" Daisy yelled while laughing.

"Indeed!" Luigi added while laughing.

"Let's go to my bros room to see how they're winning from your brother!" Daisy said while pulling Luigi out of the movie room.

"How are you so sure that your brothers are better then my brother?" Luigi asked while smirking.

"'Cause they've got my skills." Daisy said while smirking back.

They walked into a big room, probably the biggest room Luigi had ever seen.

"Woah, this room is sick!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, man." Nash answered.

"How hard is Mario losing over here?" Daisy asked, making Luigi laugh.

"Pretty badly." Nash and Hayes said while laughing.

"Well, now I know I officially suck at this game." Mario said in defeat.

"Didn't all those times you lost against me made you realise that?" Luigi asked.

"Kinda, but now it's official." Mario said.

Everyone started laughing.

...

"Should we go downstairs now, to tell our parents that we're official?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"Sure." Luigi answered her.

"We're going to see what our parents are up to." Daisy said to the others.

"Okay." They answered.

Luigi and Daisy left the room and went downstairs to find their parents. They couldn't find them so they asked a maid if she knew where they were.

"They're in your parents game room." the maid answered.

"Thank you." Daisy and Luigi answered.

"Game room?" Luigi asked.

"We have more of those, but my parents have their own with a pool table and such while the others look like a gaming hall you can find in the city." Daisy answered.

"I like it even more here now." Luigi said while laughing.

They arrived at the gaming room.

"Nervous?" Daisy asked.

"Kinda, I've never had a real real girlfriend before, if you know what I mean." Luigi answered.

"Don't worry me too." Daisy answered "Boyfriend in my case." she added.

They walked inside to find their fathers vs their mothers playing pool. They didn't notice that Luigi and Daisy had walked inside.

"Don't even think that you're gonna win, Louise and I are so beating yous." Lillian said challenging.

"Don't be so sure about that, sweetheart, we'll have a comeback!" the king added.

"You guys will never get rid of that competitveness, now will you?" Louise asked while laughing.

"Nothing wrong with pointing out that we're totally going to beat you, honey." Marco added.

"Oh god, now you're starting too." Louise said making everyone laugh.

"One day that's gonna be us." Nash said while walking into the room.

"How long have you been here?" Richard asked.

"A while." Daisy answered "Seems like you're having fun getting beat, dad."

"Oh, ya think I'm losing." The king said challenging.

"Yup." Daisy answered.

"Hm, we will see about that." Richard answered.

"Sure we will." Daisy shot back.

"Indeed." the king answered.

"How did they reacted on your big news?" Nash asked Luigi and Daisy.

"Big news?" the parents asked in unison.

"You haven't told them yet, I see I'll leave you guys alone." Nash said while leaving.

"**DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" **Lillian yelled at Daisy.

"**WTF, NO MOM!" **Daisy said while hiding her face in embarrassment, making Luigi laugh.

"Well this took an embarrassing turn." Luigi said while laughing "We were gonna tell you that, um we're-" Luigi couldn't finish his sentence because he became interrupted by Hayes which stormed in.

"Did you finally tell them you're together?" Hayes asked "Because I need to ask dad something."

"You're together?" the parents asked at the same time.

"Umm, yes." Luigi and Daisy answered.

"Well, that was obvious." Richard said.

"Obvious?" Daisy asked.

"You think we didn't see how you guys looked at each other the whole evening?" Lillian asked.

"Umm." Daisy didn't know what to say, and Luigi neither.

Mario and Nash walked in.

"Why is there an awkward silence?" Nash asked.

"I don't know, lol." Hayes answered.

"Have fun together, kids, we pretty much all saw it coming." Marco said to Luigi and Daisy.

"Thanks." they answered.

The parents continued their game of pool while all the children besides Hayes walked outside.

"Dad?" Hayes asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I have some money?" He asked.

"I gave you money this morning." his dad answered.

"You gave money to Nash, not to me." Hayes answered.

"I'm not falling for that." his dad answered.

"At least I tried." Hayes answered while leaving the room.

...

It was now almost midnight.

"We should tell the kids the news about school." Louise said.

"Summer ruiner." Lillian added.

"Very mature, Lilly." Louise answered while laughing.

The kids all came downstairs because the king had sent a maid to go and get them.

"Nash, Hayes you can go upstrairs again." Richard said while smiling evilly, making his sons look angry at him.

"As for you, we have to talk about the school situation." the queen said while looking angry at her daughter.

"Do we have to do that now?" Daisy asked while looking as innocent as possible.

"Yes." the queen answered "Since you've been kicked out of school, AGAIN." Lillian said angry.

"Calm down." the king said to his queen "I found a new school, one of those schools were you can only leave in the weekend.

"Seriously" Daisy said "Wait, you don't have to drag them into it, right?" she asked while pointing at Luigi and Mario.

"Well, Luigi is been kicked out of school too." Louise said.

"Wait, what has this to do with me?" Mario asked.

"Calm now, there is a good side to this." Marco said.

"We build a building on the campus of that school, and your dorms will be in there, it's way more luxery than those other dorms, and we invite all of your friends to stay there." the king said.

"Wait, so we get to live with our friends, in the most luxery dorms?" Daisy asked while smiling.

"I told you we should've punished her!" Lillian said to Richard.

"No, those teachers need to be able to take a joke." Richard answered. "And since we practically own half the place, you won't be able to get kicked out."

"Nice." Luigi and Daisy said in unison.

"Alright, now we're gonna leave 'cause it's pretty late." Marco said while looking at his watch, it read 0:47.

"Bye!" Marco and Louise said.

"Bye!" Lillian and Richard said.

"Bye, it was a pleasure meeting you both." Luigi said.

"What he said." Mario answered while getting a stern stare from his mother.

"Bye, sweetheart." Daisy said while kissing Luigi.

"See you tomorrow." Luigi answered.

The Italians walked into the limo that escorted them back home.

"Tomorrow?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'm having a pool party tomorrow with all of our friends from the sleepover you don't mind, right?" Daisy said while looking at her dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Ofcourse not sweetheart." her dad answered.

"What?! I asked last week for a pool party and you said no!" Hayes yelled from the top of the stairs.

"If you behave like you're sister, you could've held one." the king answered.

"Wtf!" Hayes yelled angrily "Seriously you wouldn't even mind if she killed someone!"

"Well, if she has the right reasons to." the king answered, knowing it would annoy his son.

"I'm done!" he yelled while walking to his room "YOU!" he said while pointing at Daisy.

Daisy just stick out her tongue and said while laughing "You better start behaving like me."

"I hate you all." He answered while going into his room.

~With Luigi and Mario, now back home~

"Daisy invited us for a pool party at her home tomorrow." Luigi said "We can bring the people from the sleepover again." he added.

"Um.., okay." Mario answered.

"What's the problem now?" Luigi asked annoyed.

"Nothing!" Mario said back.

"Don't lie to me, brother." Luigi answered seriously.

"Okay! I don't like showing my belly, you know that!" Mario said ashamed.

"Mario, man up, there are people out there with bellies, and you're one of them, accept it or go to the gym." Luigi said annoyed.

"Ugh, maybe I will go to the gym." Mario said in defeat.

"Then, you can come with me." Luigi offered.

"Calm down, I'm not going as much as you! I'm considering to go maybe once in 2 weeks." Mario said.

"Lord have mercy." Luigi said.


	17. Chapter 17: Pool party!

**BEFORE I START: I've found a pc for now, I don't know when I'm gonna update again because my laptop is still broken. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

~The next morning~

***ALARM SOUND***

Mario screamed and fell out of his bed. His brother walked inside, laughing at him.

"Why is the alarm going off?!" Mario yelled angry.

"Blame the cat." Luigi said while laughing.

"Damn it, Dusty." Mario mumbled angry.

They both walked downstairs to find their mother turning off the alarm.

"You barely move, why do you have to move when the alarm is still on?" their mother said to their cat, making them both laugh.

"Mom?" Luigi asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Daisy invited us and our friends for a pool party, we can go, right?" he asked her.

"Of course you can." his mother answered.

"Awesome." he answered "I'm gonna call our friends." with that he left to go upstairs again, to grab his phone and call his friends. He texted in their group chat "Pool party at Daisy's today, wanna come?"

"Is that even a question?" Yoshi asked.

"Hot chicks in bikini's, count me in!" Alex said.

"Nice." his cousin texted back.

"Are the other girls gonna be there?" Toad asked.

"You wanna hit on Toadette?" Mario asked.

"Just make sure you don't do a Yoshi again." Luigi answered back, making everybody besides Toad text laughing smileys.

"When and where do we have to be?" Toad asked, trying to change the subject.

"I actually don't know." Luigi said back.

"Good job, bro." Mario answered.

Louise walked into Luigi's room with the house phone. "There is someone on the phone for you." she said, handing Luigi the phone.

"Hello?" Luigi asked.

"Hi sweety, it's me." Daisy answered.

"How's my sweetheart doing?" Luigi asked, making her giggle.

"Good, I called to say that their will be a limo send to your house around 2. Make sure you and your friends are ready by then." she answered.

"That's exactly what I needed to know." Luigi answered "But I didn't have your phone number so I didn't know how to contact you, hehe."

"Yeah, my mom had your house phone number, so I used it, I'll give you my number later on." she answered.

"Alright, see you later, babe." Luigi said sweetly.

"Bye Louie." she answered while giggling.

*Phone call ended*

Luigi went downstairs to put the phone back in it's place.

"She's such a nice girl, Marco, I'm telling you Luigi's one lucky kid." Louise said to her husband.

"Don't forget that she doesn't look bad." Marco said while laughing.

"Marco! It's not about the outside, it's about the inside." she said.

"Well, she got both, Luigi should be honored, besides she's royality too, that's like winning the father lottery, your son dating a princess, I'm so gonna brag about this at the poker club." he said while laughing.

"Nice to know I'm the kid which is being bragged about." Luigi said while laughing.

"It's not that we can say a lot about Mario, now can we?" Marco asked his youngest son while laughing.

"Marco!' Louise yelled at her husband.

"So it's true what Daisy said." Luigi said while remembering that Daisy told him that parents do have a favorite child.

"What did she tell you?" his mom asked.

"Um, nothing." Luigi said while running upstairs again.

"Teens." the parents said in unison.

Luigi walked into his room and grabbed his phone. "246 unread messages in group chat 'the squad'" it read. "Are you fucking kidding me, I was away for what, 10 min, 15 max?" Luigi thought out loud. He texted his friends "I was gone for 10 min and I have 246 unread messages in this group chat alone, what's wrong with you guys?"

"Look who's back" Alex texted

"Aren't you going to read your messages?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not gonna read that shit." Luigi answered "There will be a limo at my house around 2, make sure you're here around 1:30."

"Alright." Toad answered.

"Nice, a limo again." Wario answered.

"You and your money addiction." Alex said.

They all went to pack their swimming stuff and get ready to leave the house.

~With the Sarasa's~

Daisy grabbed her phone and texted in their group chat "Pool party at my parents house, I will send a limo, be ready around 2."

"Pool party? Count me in!" Mona sent.

"Oh, I love your pools Daisy! I'm in!" Toadette sent.

"Yay! Sounds fun!" Birdo said.

"For which kind of swim clothes are we going? Two pieces or one piece?" Peach asked.

"The boys are gonna be there, aren't they?" Diana asked.

"Good guessing, D." Daisy said "I'm gonna wear two pieces, how about yous?"

"Two piece it is, you wearing your belly piercing, Sarasa?" Diana asked.

"Yup, one that suits my bikini." Daisy answered.

"Nice, I'm not gonna wear mine, according what happened last time." Diana answered.

"Omg, that was so awful, is it fully recovered?" Toadette asked.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Daisy texted back.

"INDEED IT WAS!" Mona added.

"Wait, what happened?" Peach &amp; Birdo asked.

"We were standing in the pool to the side and my piercing got stuck in the iron thingy that makes sure that the pool stays clean and I didn't know it was stuck and when I moved it just ripped out of my belly button." Diana answered.

Mona &amp; Daisy texted laughing smileys.

"OMG! That's awful!" Birdo answered.

"You shouldn't be laughing at that!" Peach texted back.

"But it was HILARIOUS!" Mona and Daisy texted back.

"Cuz Hayes came in and he said dryly 'You're not supossed to swim when you're on your period, Diana.' making Daisy and I burst out in tears from laughing and our other cuz Nash came in with a tampon and just threw it at Diana but in landed in the water and Toadette was diving and she came above water again with the tampon on her head." Mona texted, receiving laughing smileys from everyone.

"That's actually why they laugh about the piercing situation, so I don't mind them laughing at it. Although I was embarressed as fuck I still thought it was hilarious." Diana sent.

"Alright, everyone wearing two pieces?" Mona asked.

"I'm gonna wear one piece." Peach and Toadette said.

"You have even less tits in that, you know that right?" Mona asked, making the others sent laughing smileys.

"MONA!" Peach sent.

"SHUT UP!" Toadette said.

"Anyway I'm gonna get everything ready, talk to yous later." Daisy said.

"Bye!" the others answered.

Daisy put her phone away and went to her closet panel. She clicked on swimwear then on two pieces and then on cute, but sexy. She picked her new bikini which is orange, the color which Daisy adores, and went to her accessories closet and went to her belly piercings. She picked the one with the orange diamond inside it, which matches her swimsuit. She put on her swimsuit and her piercing and above that she wore shorts and a crop top and she also put on some high heels and went downstairs. She arrived at the outdoors swimming pool and went to the bar to see if there was enough drinks for them all. Then she went inside again to the indoors pool and jacuzzi to see if the movie screen and projector still worked. They did. She went to see if there was enough water in the bucket of the sauna. There wasn't enough water so she filled the bucket and placed it in the sauna again. She went to the place where most of the maids hang out when they have nothing to do.

"Good morning." Daisy said, not realising that it was past midday.

"Good afternoon" the maids answered while laughing.

"Is it that late already?" Daisy asked while watching on her phone it read '1:30' "The guest are arriving in half an hour."

"Are you expecting someone, princess?" one of the maids asked.

"Um, yeah I'm having a pool party, I was coming to ask if someone wanted to be our bartender this afternoon?" she asked the maids.

"I will be bartender this afternoon, princess, don't worry." one of the maids said.

"Thank you, Claire." Daisy answered "Excuse me, but I have some thing to do before my guests arrive."

"No problem, princess." the maids answered.

Daisy went upstairs to her oldest brother and opened the door of his room. "Nash-" she was about to ask him something but then she saw that he was still asleep. This was an opportunity for her to scare the living daylight out of her brother. She silently closed the door and went to the side of her brothers bed. Then she jumped on him and yelled "WAKE UP!"

Nash screamed and almost punched his sister in the face, but she grabbed his fist in time. She started laughing while looking at her brother.

"YOU REALLY HAD TO DO THAT?!" Nash yelled, still in shock.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it!" Daisy yelled back.

"Jesus." Nash said calming down "What do you want?"

"Can you turn on the water from our water slides? I can't reach the buttons." Daisy asked.

"And why would I do that when you just scared the living daylight out of me?" he asked.

"Because I'm your lovely, favorite sibling." Daisy said while doing her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh." Nash said, standing up and picking his sister up with him "Don't tell Hayes that you're my favorite sibling, he will kill me." he said while putting Daisy down and walking outside his room to the control panel of the water slides. He turned on all the water slides. "Happy?" he asked his younger sister.

"Yes, very." She said while giving him a hug.

"I heard you're having a pool party." Nash said.

"Yup." she answered.

"Well, later on my girlfriend and Link will be visiting, and, well, when I want my, um 'alone time' with my girlfriend, then Link is all yours." he said.

"You're disgusting." Daisy answered "You're lucky Link is one of my friends."

*Doorbell rings &amp; echoes*

"They're here!" Daisy yelled excited while running to the front door and opening it to see her friends standing there, besides the boys. "Hmm, I thought you were gonna arrive at the same time." she said dissapointed.

"Maybe they're just stuck in traffic." Peach said.

"Maybe, but HI! You guys are already here, come in!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

They all walked inside.

"Nice undies, cuz." Mona said while laughing.

"It's for your pleasure that I'm here in my undies, lil scare-me-whenever-I-can over there." he said while pointing at Daisy "Woke me up so yous can use the water slides. I'm going back to bed." he said while going upstairs.

"Did you scare your poor brother again?" Diana asked while laughing.

"Duh!" Daisy answered while laughing.

Everyone went to the outdoors pool. They took off their clothes and were now in their swimsuits.

*Doorbell rings*

"Boys are here." Daisy said while smirking and walking to the front door. She opened the door and could hear Wario say "This castle is even bigger then the 5 stars hotel we stayed at last summer."

"Well, that's great to hear." Daisy said while laughing "Come on in."

Everyone walked inside and watched in awe.

"Hi sweetheart." Luigi said to Daisy, then they kissed each other.

"Hello Louie." Daisy said while giggling.

"Are you gonna act lovey-dovey all day or are we gonna swim?" Yoshi asked impatiently.

"If the front looks like that, then how does the pool look like?!" Wario said enthusiastically.

"Follow me." Daisy said while laughing.

They walked to the indoors pool.

"This is the indoors pool-" Daisy was about to continue but Mario interrupted her.

"Indoors?! Is there an outdoors pool too or what?" Mario said.

"Yes there is." Daisy answered while laughing "When it gets too cold outside, we can come inside."

"This is amazing!" Yoshi said.

"Over there you can go and put on your swimming trunks and leave your stuff." Daisy said.

The boys went to the dressing rooms and put on their swimming trunks. They walked outside again to see Daisy waiting for them.

"Everyone ready?" she asked them.

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

"Follow me to the outdoors pool then." Daisy said.

They walked outside and watched in awe as they saw the massive swimming pool with a lot of water slides, like you see in those tropical swimming places.

"Are you gonna stare at the pool all day or are you gonna jump in?" Diana asked while laughing with the other girls.

"This is the biggest pool I've ever seen!" Toad yelled.

Luigi tried to push Daisy into the water, but she saw in time what he was about to do and so they both fell into the swimming pool.

"Damn it, I thought I caught you off guard." Luigi told Daisy.

"I'm never off guard, my reflexes are superior!" Daisy said confidently.

"Now, don't get too cocky." Luigi said while laughing, making Daisy laugh too.

Daisy swam to Luigi and grabbed his shoulders and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Luigi asked while laughing.

"Well, it's too deep here for me to stand and I was close enough to kiss you so I thought, why not." Daisy answered while laughing.

They continued to kiss and swim some more.


	18. Chapter 18: Lesbian?

**BEFORE I START: I have found a pc for now, so I can update, I don't know when my laptop is gonna be fixed, or when I'm gonna be able to use a pc again. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

"I'm thirsty." Daisy said to Luigi.

"Then let's go drink something." Luigi answered while getting out of the pool, Daisy following close by. They walked to the bar by the pool.

"What would you like to drink?" the maid asked.

"I would like the 'Deadly Toad', please." Daisy said.

"What's the 'Deadly Toad'?" Luigi asked.

"It's a very strong drink, I wouldn't recommend it if you aren't used to drinking or you'll end up like Peachy over there." Diana said while pointing at Peach, whom was almost falling over, but being held up by her cousin Mona.

"Eh, I'm-a-take the risk." Luigi said.

"So, 2 'Deadly Toads'?" the maid asked.

"Yes." Luigi and Daisy said in unison.

"Coming right up." the maid answered.

"Is Peach always like that?" Luigi asked.

"She doesn't actually like drinking, but once we convince her to drink a drink, she can't stop and she gets drunk easily, so she has her days." Daisy answered.

"Here are your drinks." the maid told them.

"Thank you." they both said at the same time.

They both started drinking their drinks.

"Hmm, this is strong, but delicious!" Luigi said.

"I know right!" Daisy added.

Hayes walked towards Daisy &amp; Luigi and said "You 2 are on the celebrity news right now."

"What?" Luigi asked.

"How did they already found out!" Daisy said.

"Come see for yourself." Hayes said while walking inside, Luigi and Daisy following close by.

They walked in one of the living rooms and Hayes pressed the play button on the remote.

"Everybody is freaking out right now! Is the princess of Sarasaland dating someone?! Did she finally stop playing around with boys? Did the Sarasalandian hotness find her true love? We have some evidence right here!" the tv lady said. They showed a picture from Snapchat with Luigi and Daisy on it, while kissing. "This picture was taken and posted on Snapchat by princess Daisy's cousin Mona with the caption 'cuties' underneath it. If that doens't say enough, then I don't know what else you want as evidence! We found out that the boy which miss Sarasa is kissing is none other than her parents best friends youngest child, Luigi Mario! The Italian lover certainly doesn't look wrong and who knows how long they've been together for considering that their parents have known each other for ages! Let's welcome our new Hollywood couple: Luigi Mario and Princess Daisy Sarasa! For more updates on their relationship, stay tuned!"

"What the..." Luigi said not finishing his sentence.

"Mona!" Daisy yelled angrily while going outside again to find her cousin.

"Good luck with that, word spreads out fast, before you know it you'll be surrounded by paparazzi, and trust me, you don't want that." Hayes said to Luigi.

"Don't worry, Daisy warned me about this, I'm prepared to live like this for her." Luigi answered.

"Good." Hayes said while getting closer to Luigi "'Cause if you hurt my babysister, I will personally kill you." he said seriously.

"You have nothing to worry about." Luigi said nervously while walking outside.

"You bitch!" Daisy said while pushing Mona.

"Aw! What have I done wrong now?" Mona asked while rubbing her arm.

"That pic on Snapchat." Daisy said.

"I posted that the night of the sleepover, you just found that out? Do you even look at my Snapchat story?" Mona asked kinda annoyed.

"No, I don't always look at the Snapchat stories 'cause I've got better things to do! Now the celebrity news is talking about it already. Didn't you think this through?" Daisy asked.

"Ummm..." Mona said.

"That's what I thought." Daisy said annoyed back "Well there is nothing I can change about your dumbness."

"Hmmp." Mona said.

Luigi put his arm around Daisy and said sweetly "Hey, don't be angry about it, I know what I was getting into and I'm prepared for what to come just for you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Daisy said while smiling.

"Always for you." Luig said while kissing Daisy on her head, making her giggle.

"Now, I need a drink." Daisy said while going to the bar, making Luigi laugh.

_"Wow, I've never seen Daisy go from that angry to smiling so fast, that kid is really doing something to her." _Mona thought.

...

Luigi, Daisy, Diana and Alex were all drinking at the bar.

"And then she just fall flat on her face." Daisy said while laughing with her friends.

"Alright, maybe I was a little bit too drunk." Diana said while laughing.

A slight breeze came over, making Daisy shiver.

"You cold?" Luigi asked her.

"Kinda." Daisy said while rubbing her arms.

Luigi came closer to Daisy and wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back so that she was now leaning on Luigi in his arms.

"Better?" Luigi asked while smiling.

"Always in your arms." Daisy said while looking up at Luigi, making him give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Aww, I even think that romantic shit is cute." Diana said while looking at her friends, smiling.

"That's a first." Daisy said while laughing, making the others laugh.

Another few breezes came over, making the others go inside, to the indoors pool.

"Are we also going inside? I'm starting to get cold." Diana said while rubbing her arms.

"Fine by me." Alex said.

"We'll come too." Luigi said.

"Claire, you can come inside too, to the indoors bar by the pool." Daisy told the maid behind the bar.

"I will come, but first I'm gonna make sure everything is back in it's place." she told Daisy.

"Alright, thank you Claire." the princess told her.

"Everything for the highnesses and their friends." the maid answered.

Diana, Alex, Luigi and Daisy walked inside to the others.

"I'm going in the jacuzzi to warm up, someone else coming."

"I will." Daisy said "Are yous coming too?" she asked Luigi and Alex.

"Sure." they answered, following the girls to the jacuzzi.

When they got in they saw a drunk Mona and an even drunker Peach sitting in there, singing (if you can call that singing) along with the songs that were being played.

"It looks like these 2 are gonna have to stay here tonight." Diana said while laughing and looking at Daisy.

"Well, that's amazing." Daisy said sarcastic, making the others laugh.

"Peachy?" a drunk Mona asked.

"Yes?" a drunk Peach answered.

"You know what, I'm done with boys." she told her drunk cousin.

"Oh no." Diana and Daisy said in unison.

"You know what? Me too." Peach answered.

"Let's make out." Mona said to Peach, and with that they started making out.

Daisy just facepalmed and Diana started laughing.

"I swear to god, every fucking time." Daisy said ashamed. "They're cousins for fuck sake."

"Well, I've never seen 2 chicks made out in real life before, and I gotta says, even though they're drunk, this still looks hot as fuck." Alex said while laughing.

Diana got kinda annoyed by what Alex said and told him "You think that's hot? How about Daisy and I, making out.".

"Hell to the no!" Daisy yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Why not it would look hot as hell." Link said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, elfboy?" Diana asked Link.

"Well, Nash needed his 'alone time' with his girlfriend, and that's a sign that I have to get the fuck out of there." Link said while laughing with Diana, while Daisy made an 'eww' face.

"I didn't know you all knew each other." Link said to them.

"Who do you know, besides me, Dais and her drunk cousins?" Diana asked him.

"Well, I know Luigi right here, his fat bro over there, his cousin Wario and Yoshi. I don't know the kid which lap you're sitting on is." he answered.

"I'm not sitting on his lap!" Diana said while getting off Alex's lap, making Daisy roll her eyes "This is Alex."

"Well, nice to meet you Alex, I'm Link." he said.

"Nice to meet you too, Link." he answered.

"I'm gonna go put on my swimming trunks." Link said while walking to the dressing rooms.

"I didn't knew that you knew Link?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I didn't knew that you knew him either." Daisy said while laughing, making the others laugh. "He's been friends with my brothers and I since we're kids."

"Nice, I've known him since primary school, we were in the same class every year." Luigi answered.

"I think I remember him telling something about breaking a teachers chair with an Italian kid, making the teacher so angry, he had to clean the classroom with that Italian kid." Daisy said while laughing.

"That would be me." Luigi said while laughing, making the other laugh too.

"Ooh, I see your brother over there at the bar." Diana said "Be right back." she said while getting up "Gotta check out some abs." she said while winking at Daisy.

"That's grose." Daisy said while looking at Diana walking to her youngest brother, looking all flirty, and then they started making out.

"Are they dating?" Alex asked.

"No, they're just having fun, Diana is still available." Daisy said while smirking at Alex, making Luigi laugh.

"That's not what I meant with that, hehe." Alex said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." Luigi said while smirking at his best friend.

...

Diana came back into the jacuzzi, with Link and they sat down. Peach and Mona stopped making out.

"Mona?" Peach asked.

"Yes, Peachy?" Mona answered.

"I like Mario." she said.

Mona looked over at Mario, he was laying on a sunbed, clearly covering his stomach.

"Why? He's fat." Mona said, making everyone in the jacuzzi laugh, besides Peach.

"Maybe I have a weak spot for Italians." Peach said.

"Watch it, P." Daisy said seriously, while looking at Peach, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe you're just too drunk." Mona said, while being drunk herself.

"Me? Pffrt! I'm never drunk." she answered while laughing.

"Sure." Diana and Daisy said at the same time, making Luigi, Link and Alex laugh.

Yoshi came over and jumped into the jacuzzi, making water splash on everyone.

"Thanks a lot, Yoshi." Luigi said sarcasticly, making the others laugh.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Daisy asked.

"We're in a jacuzzi." Alex answered.

"Oh, you don't know this insdoors pool yet." Diana said while laughing, confusing Luigi, Yoshi and Alex.

Diana called a maid and asked to put on a movie. A white screen came down, covering almost the whole wall in front of them and a projector above them came down too and a movie started playing.

"This place is amazing!" Alex yelled, making everyone laugh.

The others took a seat in the sunbeds to watch the movie and the pool went quiet until the movie was over. A maid walked in and said "Dinner is ready." and left.

"I'm hungry!" Diana yelled, making the other laugh.

Everyone grabbed a towel to make sure that they didn't make the expensive chairs in the dinner room wet. Everyone went inside and took a seat.

"Where are Mona and Peach?" Toadette asked.

"For fuck sake." Daisy said while standing up "I'll go get them."

"I'll come with you." Diana said, following Daisy.

They walked to the pool and saw Mona and Peach still in the jacuzzi. They walked to them and got them out of the jacuzzi, with a towel around them, and dragged them to the dinner room. They put them in chairs and went back to their own chairs. The maids walked in with food and placed a plate in front of everyone. Everybody started eating.

"Where are your parents?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, where are the king and the queen?" Birdo added.

"Dad saw this as an opportunity to take mom out on a date in some fancy restaurant." Daisy answered.

"Aww, that's to cute!" Toadette answered.

Hayes walked in and took a seat next to Peach.

"Haysy-boo-boo." Peach said to him.

"Are you seriously drunk again?" he asked, making the others laugh.

"Aren't Nash and his girlfriend coming?" Daisy asked her brother.

"They're still 'busy' upstairs." Hayes said in disgust.

"Eww." Daisy said while putting her food down "I lost my appetite." she added. She saw Luigi looking at her food, while he had an almost empty plate. "Knock yourself out." she said while handing him the plate.

"Thanks, sweety." Luigi answered.


	19. Chapter 19: too many drunk people?

**NOTE: I have found a pc for now, don't know when I'm gonna update again, you know the deal by now. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Everyone had finished their food by now and went back to the indoors pool. Diana, Alex, Link, Luigi, Daisy, Mona &amp; Peach went into the jacuzzi again. Wario, Mario &amp; Yoshi went swimming in the pool. Toad and Toadette were chatting on the sunbeds, while Birdo fell asleep on one.

"Yo, cuz?" Wario asked Mario.

"What?" Mario answered.

"You know you lose weight when you sweat right?" Wario asked him.

"Really? Wait there's a sauna over there, wanna go?" Mario asked.

"Sure, Yoshi you wanna go too?" Wario asked him.

"Nope, I'll just get warmed up from the chicks in here." Yoshi said while laughing.

Mario and Wario went into the sauna, while Yoshi went over to the sunbeds, waiting for Birdo to wake up.

...

"Daisy?" a drunk Mona asked.

"Yes." Daisy answered, knowing there would only came a nonsense answer.

"You have nice tits ya know?" Mona said while coming closer to Daisy, making everyone besides Peach &amp; Daisy laugh.

"Your lesbian cousin is over there." Daisy answered while pointing at Peach, making the others laugh even harder.

"At least I can say I tried." Mona said while going back to sit next to Peach once again.

"I can't say I didn't miss these drunk parties." Link said while laughing.

"Yo, look over there." Daisy said while laughing and pointing at Toad and Toadette.

Toadette clearly looked drunk, and she was all over Toad, which was clearly drunk too.

"Jeez, Dais, teach your friends how to handle a drink." Link said while laughing with the others.

"Hayes time." Diana said while looking at Hayes, which just came in for another drink.

"Grose." Daisy answered while looking at Diana.

"If he wasn't your bro you wouldn't react like that." Diana said while laughing and going over to Hayes.

"I just noticed that you and your bro have matching tattoos on your lower backs." Luigi told Daisy.

"Those are the 'Royal Sarasa Tats' as our family calls them, all the Sarasas have them." Daisy said "Mona, Hayes, Nash, Mom, Dad and so on."

"How come Peach doesn't have one?" Alex asked.

"Her last name is Toadstool, not Sarasa." Daisy answered.

"Sounds logical." Alex answered.

"I would love to see Peach getting a tat, she's scared shitless of needles." Daisy said while laughing, making the others laugh.

"I'm not." a drunk Peach answered.

"Yes you are, sweetheart." Mona said while making out with Peach again.

Diana walked over to the jacuzzi, pulling Hayes with her. They got into the jacuzzi with their friends.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked her brother.

"Diana convinced me to come in." Hayes answered his sister.

"As long as you don't annoy me." Daisy answered.

"I'll try my best, your highness." Hayes answered sarcastically "Btw, how are you going to get your drunk friends home, not making their parents mad." Hayes said while looking over to the others.

Mario and Wario came stumbeling out of the sauna, falling into the pool. Toad and Toadette were still all over each other and Yoshi and Birdo were asleep together on the sunbeds, while Mona and Peach were still making out in the jacuzzi.

"Well fuck." Daisy said while looking at the situation, thinking about what to do.

"You could let them stay over." Link answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Daisy said "But how are we going to connect their parents?" she asked.

"I'll call mom and dad, and tell them that we're staying over and ask them to tell the other parents the same, and you can do the same with your friends." Luigi told Daisy.

"I'll call uncle George, tell him to call the others, I don't wanna interrupt mom and dad's date." Daisy answered.

Luigi and Daisy both did what they said they were gonna do and came back into the jacuzzi.

"What are your parents gonna say about us all staying over?" Link asked Daisy.

"She never gets in trouble, 'cause she's daddy's favorite." Hayes said while looking angry at his sister.

"Well, that ain't hard with you and Nash as brothers." Daisy answered her brother, while receiving an angry look from him.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Peach said.

"Not in the jacuzzi!" Daisy answered.

"Ugh, come on." Hayes said while getting out of the jacuzzi and carrying his younger cousin to the toilet.

"One less drunk bitch to put in bed." Diana said while laughing, making the others laugh.

"Whatcha talkin' about, nobody's drunk." Mona said while almost falling over.

"Sure." Daisy answered sarcastically.

"I think it's the best if we put the others in the guest rooms." Link said while looking over at the other drunk people.

"Yeah..." Daisy said while seeing Toad and Toadette falling over, on each other.

Everyone got out of the jacuzzi, wrapped a towel around themselves, besides Mona which was too drunk to do that. Daisy wrapped Mona's arm around her neck, so she could stand up.

"Go get someone, I'll wait here and show you the guest rooms." Daisy said while looking at the other non drunk people.

The others went over to the drunk people.

"Alright, Luigi is the strongest, so you should take care of your brother, which is the heaviest." Alex said.

"I hate you." Luigi said while looking at his best friend, trying to get his brother up.

"I'll grab Toadette, if I can get her off Toad." Diana said.

"I'll grab Wario." Link said.

"Then I'll go over to Yoshi." Alex said.

"Wait, who's gonna grab Toad and Birdo?" Diana asked.

"Well fuck." Luigi said.

Birdo got up and said "Don't worry, I'm not that drunk anymore, I can still walk straight, I'll take care of Toad."

"Alright." the others said while walking/stumbling (because of the drunks) over to Daisy.

"We'll take the downstairs guest rooms in the guest wing, which is the closest to here." Daisy said while starting to walk, the others following behind.

They arrived in a long, big hall full of rooms.

"Alright, choose a room and put your drunkie in there." Daisy said to the others.

Everyone had put their 'drunkie' like Daisy called it in bed and came outside again.

"Now, what?" Alex asked.

"We can go to one of the game rooms?" Daisy said.

"OMG! I love your game rooms! Dibs on the one in the e wing!" Diana yelled while running out, making the others laugh.

"You guys go, I'm still sleepy so I'm going to sleep." Birdo told them.

With that Alex, Link, Luigi and Daisy walked to the game room. Once they've walked inside they all looked in awe.

"This looks like one of the gaming halls in the city, only bigger!" Alex said enthusiastically.

"This one is better, it's free!" Diana yelled excited.

"Awesome!" Alex answered, following Diana to a shooting game.

"I'm going over to my favorite driving game." Link said while walking away.

"So, it's just you and me." Daisy said while smirking at Luigi.

"Indeed." Luigi said while smirking back.

"Come on!" Daisy yelled while pulling Luigi to a race game.

They each sat down in a racing chair, with a big screen and wheel and padels and such in front of them.

"You're so gonna lose!" Daisy said challenging to Luigi.

"We will see about that, princess!" Luigi challenged back.

They started racing against each other, and by a close race, Daisy won.

"Oh yeah! Daisy wins once again!" Daisy yelled happily while jumping up.

"I let you win that." Luigi said in defeat.

"Sure you did." Daisy answered "Now, doesn't get the winner a kiss?" she asked while smirking.

"Of course, come here." Luigi said while laughing and smirking back.

Daisy got closer to him and they started passionate kissing, until Daisy was fully sitting on Luigi's lap.

"When are we gonna tell our friends about the school situation?" Luigi asked, with Daisy still on his lap.

"They'll get a fancy royal letter from my parents with their name on it, so let it be a suprise for them." Daisy said while winking.

"Now, where were we?" Luigi asked smirking.

"Oh, I know." Daisy answered while smirking too, making them start kissing again, until they were interrupted by Diana.

"Yo, Dais, stop kissing! I'm totally gonna beat you at the dancing game." Diana said challenging.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Daisy said back while getting off her boyfriend and running to the dancing game, making Luigi laugh.

Link and Alex finished racing against each other(Link won), while Daisy and Diana started their dance game.

"You're so gonna lose, and you know it!" Daisy said challengingly to Diana.

"I don't think so, Sarasa!" Diana answered.

And with that they started their dancing game. Link and Alex walked over to Luigi, which was watching the game.

"My money is on Diana, I just lost horribly to her." Alex said to Luigi.

"Well, my money is on Daisy, no doubt she's gonna win." Luigi said back "How much we bettin'?"

"5 bucks." Alex said.

"15." Luigi answered.

"Make it 10 and we have a deal." Alex said.

"Alright." Luigi answered.

They watch the girls play, both very good and competitive.

"Daisy won again! Take that D!" Daisy yelled at her friend.

"You were lucky this time, Sarasa!" Diana shot back.

"You owe me 10 bucks." Luigi said to Alex while laughing.

"Damn, these girls are masters at these games." Alex said while laughing.

The girls walked over to the boys.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired from all that winning." Diana said while yawning.

"You just lost to me." Daisy said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Diana said while laughing "Anyway I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Me too." Link and Alex said in unison.

"You tired?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Not really." Daisy answered "Wanna watch a movie?" Daisy asked him.

"Sure." Luigi answered.

"Alright, we're going to bed, see ya tomorrow." Link said while walking away with Diana and Alex.

"See ya tomorrow." The others said.

"Where are we gonna watch the movie?" Luigi asked.

"Follow me." Daisy said while smiling at Luigi and taking his hand.

They walked up some stairs. Luigi saw 'Royal kids wing' written above it.

_"Is she taking me to her bedroom?" _ Luigi asked himself.

They arrived at some big doors.

"This is my favorite room." Daisy said while smirking at Luigi.

"Which room is it?" Luigi asked.

"My bedroom." Daisy said while opening the doors.

Luigi watched in awe at the big room. _"This room is even bigger then her brothers." _Luigi thought.

"Being the favorite kid has its advantages, making this the biggest room in the whole castle." she told him.

"Wow." Luigi said in awe, walking inside with Daisy.

Daisy closed the doors. "I'm gonna go wear something more confortable." she said, still standing there in her swimsuit.

"Aw, but you look so hot." Luigi said flirty, while smirking, making Daisy giggle.

"You should go put your clothes on too, I asked Hayes to bring your clothes upstairs, they're on the bed." Daisy said while pointing at her kingsized bed.

"Oh, so you had this all planned out, princess?" Luigi said while smirking, receiving several giggles from Daisy.

"Maybe." she said while winking and walking into her walk in closet.

Daisy searched for some sexy pj's to show off her figure for her boyfriend. She found a short, tight sleep dress with a v-neck and put it on.

_"Let's go see my lovely boyfriend." _Daisy thought while smirking. She walked inside to find Luigi on her bed on his phone, with only shorts on, revealing his sixpack that Daisy loves so much. "Gettin' comfy, now are we?" Daisy said while smirking.

"Well yeah, that took you long eno-" Luigi looked at Daisy and didn't finish his sentence "You look hot." he said then, while smirking.

"Just for you." Daisy said while winking and walking over to her bed and taking a seat next to Luigi.

"Where's the tv?" Luigi asked.

"Hehe, watch and learn." Daisy grabbed a remote that was laying on her night stand and pressed a button. A giantic tv came out of the wall.

"Wow, this place is so cool." Luigi said in awe, making Daisy giggle.

"Now let's watch a movie." Daisy said while choosing a movie "This one good?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He answered.

They started to watch the movie, and after a while they fell asleep together, in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Love and thunder

**NOTE: I have found a pc for now, blah blah blah, you know what I mean, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

~Morning~

Peach was the first one to wake up.

_"Ow, my head." _she thought while putting her hand on her head _"Damn you, Mona, I shouldn't have listened to you." _Peach thought while regretting her decisions from yesterday. _"I should go find some aspirins."_ she walked outside her guest room to the hall, bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Peachy, I didn't see you." Birdo said.

"Don't worry, I didn't saw you either." Peach answered "I'm gonna look for some aspirins."

"I need some too." Birdo answered while giggling "But I don't think I'll need as much as you do."

"Oh no, what did I do last night?" Peach asked.

"You kinda turned lesbian... In front of everyone... With your cousin, Mona." Birdo said.

"Omg, I didn't." Peach said ashamed.

"Lol, you did." Birdo said while laughing.

"She did what? Lol."

"Who's that?" Birdo asked while looking at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Jennifer, hiiii..." Peach said ashamed.

"Hehe, you remind me of your cousin, he was totally wasted on our first date." Jennifer said while laughing.

"Are you Nash's girlfriend?" Birdo asked.

"The one and only." she answered while laughing.

"Oh." Birdo said while thinking about what Hayes and Link said about Nash having his 'alone time' with his girlfriend.

"Yup, she's the one banging Nash." Hayes said while walking in, understanding Birdo's reaction.

"Hayes!" Nash yelled "Shut the fuck up before I push you off these stairs."

"You can't say the truth nowadays, jeez." Hayes said.

"That's it!" Nash yelled, trying to push his brother off the stairs, but he was stopped by Jennifer.

"Calm down, he is only telling the truth, you know how he is." Jennifer whispered to Nash.

"You're lucky this time, kid." Nash said while looking angry at his brother, walking away with his girlfriend.

"Do I need to give you some aspirins?" Hayes said while looking at Peach and Birdo.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

...

Wario, Mona, Mario, Toad, Toadette &amp; Yoshi all came out of their guest rooms at the same time.

"My head." Wario whined.

"Same." Mario, Toad, Toadette and Yoshi answered at the same time.

"I'm used to it by now." Mona said, making the others laugh.

Link walked out of his guest room.

"Guess who ended up in the same guest room last night?" Link said while laughing.

"Ooh, juicy! Who?" Mona asked.

"The 'just friends' Alex and Diana." Link answered while laughing.

"Lol I thought Luigi and Daisy." Mona said while laughing with the others.

"They probably too." Link answered while still laughing.

They walked to Hayes, Birdo and Peach.

"Need some aspirins?" Hayes asked.

"Yes." the others answered in unison.

~After the aspirins~

Everyone went to the dining room for breakfast and started eating.

"These are the most delicious donuts I've ever eaten." Mario said while stuffing his mouth with donuts, making the others laugh.

Nash and Jennifer walked in. Hayes was about to say something but Peach covered his mouth.

"You've already annoyed him enough this morning." she said.

"The morning is still young." Hayes said.

"It's almost noon." Peach answered.

"That's why I have to say something now." he answered.

"Don't." Peach said, she was suprised that Hayes listined to her.

...

Luigi woke up and felt someone on his chest. He looked down to find out it was Daisy, all snuggled up in his chest. _"She looks so peaceful." _he thought _"And beautiful." _he thought while putting some of her hair behind her ear. _"I want every morning to be like this, this girl really got to my heart." _then he saw Daisy starting to wake up.

"Mhm." she mumbled while snuggling even closer in Luigi's chest, making him smile.

"Morning to you too." Luigi said while laughing.

"Mhm." Daisy mumbled while looking up at Luigi, which was staring down on her, making her smile and say "I slept better than usual, now I know why."

"Hehe, I also slept better too, and waking up next to you is even better." Luigi answered, returning Daisy's smile, making her giggle.

"Corny much." Daisy answered.

"I can't help it around you." Luigi said while pulling some of Daisy's hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, making her giggle once again.

"Cuty." Daisy said while giving Luigi a kiss on the cheeck.

"No kiss on the mouth?" Luigi asked while smirking.

"Not until you've brushed your teeth." Daisy answered.

"Well, that's one way to ruin the moment." Luigi answered while laughing, making Daisy laugh too.

"Come on." Daisy said while getting up.

They walked into Daisy's private bathroom.

"Here." Daisy said while handing Luigi a new toothbrush.

"I can just go get mine downstairs?" Luigi asked.

"You don't have to, this is your toothbrush from now on, since you're going to be here a lot." Daisy answered while winking.

"Alright then." Luigi answered while smiling.

They both started to brush their teeth and such.

"I'm gonna go put on some clothes." Daisy said "You can do that too, your bag is over there if you didn't notice yet." she said while pointing at Luigi's bag.

"You really planned everything out, didn't you?" Luigi asked while smirking.

"Maybe." Daisy answered, smirking back, while walking in her walk in closet.

_"This girl is something else." _Luigi thought to himself.

_"Alright, what to wear, what to wear." _ Daisy thought _"I know!" _she thought while grabbing some clothes. She put on a yellow crop top and some jeans shorts and she put on a yellow belly piercing and a golden bracelet. _"Ready." _ she thought to herself. She walked back into her room and saw Luigi laying on her bed while being on his phone. She ran over to him, rolled onto the bed until she was laying on her boyfriend with her nose against his phone. Before Luigi could say something Daisy said "Why are you laughing while your happiness is right here." referring to herself ofcourse, making Luigi laugh.

"I just saw some meme about the dancing hotdog from Snapchat, but now you're here." Luigi said while smiling, putting his phone out of the way.

Daisy crawled higher on Luigi so that they were face to face.

"I love memes." Daisy said while laughing.

"God, you're perfect." Luigi said while laughing, making Daisy laugh.

"I love you." Daisy said while smiling.

"I love you too." Luigi answered, while starting to kiss Daisy.

Jennifer opened the door, but after what she saw she quickly closed it and said nervously to Nash "Um, she was changing, she'll go downstairs for breakfast soon."

"So, that's my sister, I don't care." Nash said while trying to open the door, because he knew something in his girlfriends voice wasn't right, but she was blocking the door.

"Don't worry about it, babe." she said while starting to kiss him, which distracted him enough to leave his sister alone.

Hayes walked into the room, seeing his sister laying on top of her boyfriend, passionately making out. "You should lock your door next time, 'cause big bro did almost caught you guys in some action, which means he will freak the fuck out." he said, making Luigi and Daisy stop making out.

Daisy sat up, while still sitting on Luigi and said "Well fuck, how come he didn't saw us?"

Luigi sat up too now, with Daisy still on his lap.

"Jen came up with some excuse." Hayes said.

"And that worked?" Daisy asked.

"Nope, she started making out with him." Hayes answered.

"Ah, the 'kiss him so good he'll forget' move, that's an old but cleary effective one." Daisy said.

"Hmm, I have to remember that." Luigi said, making Daisy and Hayes laugh.

"He was originally coming to tell you that you guys should go eat breakfast." Hayes said.

"Okay." They answered.

They walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Ooh, donuts!" Daisy yelled happily when she saw the breakfast table, making Luigi laugh.

They both grabbed some donuts and went to take a seat. They ate their donuts and walked out of the dining room. They walked into Hayes.

"Did you hear mom and dad coming home?" Hayes asked his sister.

"No, did they even came home?" Daisy answered.

"I don't know actually." Hayes said.

"Maybe Nash saw them." Daisy said.

"I'll go find him and ask." Hayes answered.

"Okay." Daisy said.

Hayes went upstairs to find his brother, while Luigi and Daisy were looking for the others.

They walked into one of the 'chill rooms' and found their friends.

"There they are." Mona said while laughing.

"Did you have an intresting night?" Diana asked while smirking.

"I don't know, did you and Alex?" Daisy shot back, making the others besides Alex laugh.

"We might have slept in the same room, but that doesn't mean that we're together!" Diana yelled embarrassed.

"How did ya even end up there together? I thought you were going to sleep?" Luigi asked.

"Umm..." Diana said.

*_FLASHBACK_*

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow." Link said to Alex and Diana.

"Bye." They answered in unison.

*Sound of thunder*

Diana got scared of the thunder sound and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Alex asked while looking at a trembling Diana.

"What?! Me scared of thunder?! Pffrt no! I'm scared of nothing!" Diana said while letting go of Alex's arm.

"Sureee." Alex said while looking at her "You know what, I'm kinda scared of thunder too."

"Really?" Diana asked.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it." Alex answered "Why don't you sleep in the same room as me? Then we'll both be at ease."

"If you don't mind." Diana answered.

"I don't, come on." Alex said while holding the door open for Diana.

They both walked inside and changed into their pj's. They went over to the king sized bed and both layed down, eventually they both fell asleep, not knowing that in their sleep they snuggled up against each other.

*_END OF FLASHBACK*_

"It was storming outside and you could hear the sound of thunder very loudly in Diana's room, so I offered her to stay in my room because you could barely hear the thunder in there." Alex lied.

Daisy quickly realised that Alex was lying, because she can read people very well. But then she realised that Diana is afraid of thunder and she probably stayed with him because she finds it more comfortable, so she didn't say anything about it because she knows that Diana is embarrassed by the fact that she's afraid of thunder.

"Sounds pretty convincing." Daisy answered.

Luigi went to a bean bag and sat down on it, Daisy came to sit on his lap.

"You didn't believe that, now did you?" Luigi whispered to Daisy.

"No, but I know that Diana is afraid of thunder, but she is embarrassed by the fact that she is afraid of it, so I didn't say anything because Alex probably offered her to stay with him because of that." Daisy whispered to Luigi.

"Now it makes sence, Alex isn't too thrilled about thunderstorms either." Luigi whispered to Daisy.

Hayes walked into the room and went up to where Luigi and Daisy were sitting.

"Nash didn't see them either." He said worriedly to his sister.

"Calm down, they'll be fine, they're grown up you know." Daisy answered.

"What if they're not? They are the king and the queen of the most powerful and rich land in the world, people will kidnap them and-" Hayes said until Daisy cut him off.

"Calm down, I'll call them." Daisy said while grabbing her phone and calling her dad's phone.

Phone call:

Richard: Hi Dais, why are you calling?

Daisy: Hi daddy, I'm calling because Hayes is worried sick about you guys and has been bugging me about it and it's annoying.

Richard: Why is he worried about us?

Daisy: 'Cause yous didn't come home last night.

Richard: We stayed over at my bro's castle in the MK because our date became kinda late, we'll be home later on.

Daisy: Okay daddy, bye bye, tell uncle G I said hi.

Richard: I will, bye sweetheart.

*End of phone call*

"What did he say?" Hayes asked.

"He stayed over at uncle G's 'cause their date became kinda late, they'll be home later on, now stop bugging me." Daisy said while waving her hand.

"Of course your highness." Hayes said sarcastically while bowing and walking away.

A maid walked in, bowed and said "The limos for your guests to leave are ready, your highness."

"Okay, thank you Sabrina." Daisy said while the maid left.

"Wasn't that Charlotte?" Peach asked Daisy.

"Umm... Now I'm not sure anymore." Daisy answered "Ah, like they care, they get paid tons to work here, I can forget their name."

"Daisy, That's something a princess doesn't say." Peach said.

"Like you can say the difference between all of your toads." Daisy said.

"Ugh." Peach answered.

They all walked to the limos that were assigned for them and went home. Once home they all saw that they got a royal letter. It read:

_Dear (the name of the person who's reading it)_

_You have been invited to join Fire Flower High with your friends._

_Fire Flower High is one of Sarasalands best schools and you can go there for free._

_A limo will be sent to your house on the first day of school, which is september 1st._

_Don't worry about money, everything is paid for._

_And know that we don't accept no as an answer._

_For more information about the school you can visit the school site online._

Sincerely, the king and queen of Sarasaland.


	21. Chapter 21: Summer ends :(

**NOTE: I have found a pc for now so I can update, my pc is broken and such... Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Group chat 'the squad':

Yoshi sended a picture of the invitation.

Green fucker(Yoshi): Dudeeee, Fire Flower High is one of the best schools in the world! All the rich kids get to go there!

Mushroom shit(Toad): I heard that they have better food than 4 stars restaurants there!

Fat fuck(Mario): COUNT ME IN!

Gold digger(Wario): Money?㈴7

Fartboy(Alex): Good thing they send that, I got expelled last year.

Italian stache(Luigi): They didn't include the best thing in the letter?

Green fucker(Yoshi): What can be better than this?!

Italian stache(Luigi): Daisy's parents build a building on the campus which only us are going to stay at.

Gold digger(Wario): No way!

Fat fuck(Mario): The girls are going to stay there too.

Fartboy(Alex): Even better!

Mushroom shit(Toad): Dude, my mom doesn't wanna accept the money.

Italian stache(Luigi): Tell her you can't say no to royality.

Mushroom shit(Toad): I totally forgot to tell her that Daisy's parents are royal, brb.

5 min later

Mushroom shit(Toad): My parents are seriously angry with me 'cause I didn't tell them that Daisy's parents are royal, they also wish you and Daisy a happy future btw.

Italian stache(Luigi): Lol, tell them I said thanks, and then you probably shouldn't tell them they're the king and queen of the most powerful country in the world.

Mushroom shit(Toad): I will, and shit! Is Sarasaland the most powerful country in the world?

Gold digger(Wario): Well duh, not to mention the most rich country in the world.

Green fucker(Yoshi): And if Wario says that than we all know it's true.

They all send laughing crying emojis.

Italian stache(Luigi): Alright, I have to go, dinner is ready.

Fat fuck(Mario) went offline.

Fartboy(Alex): Typical.

...

Luigi's phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone to see that Daisy had sent him a message.

_"I don't remember putting Daisy's number in my phone?" _Luigi thought to himself.

The message read: Hi sweety

Luigi: Hi babe, how do I have your phone number?

Daisy: When you fell asleep during the movie I put it in, so I wouldn't forget this time

Luigi: Smart ;) Wait, how did you get into my phone?

Daisy: I used your fingerprint ;) I was suprised you didn't wake up though :')

Luigi: You psycho :')

Daisy: You know me ;)

Luigi: And I love you

Daisy: And I love you too

Luigi: I gtg, Mario is bugging me

Daisy: Typical older brothers, I know the feeling

Luigi: Lol, bye my love

Daisy: Bye my Italian

...

'The girls' group chat:

Mona send a picture of the invitation.

Ginger cunt(Mona): Daisy! Ya bitch! Why didn't you say so!

Lil bitch(Daisy): I thought a letter would be sufficient.

Blonde fuckwit(Peach): Since when do you use the word sufficient.

Lil shit(Diana): Sufficient :')

Egg spitter(Birdo): So formal, Sarasa ;)

Mushroom shit(Toadette): Lol, my parents forgot that I was friends with royality xD

Ginger cunt(Mona): It's not like any of us really act royal.

Lil bitch(Daisy): What about Peachy?

Blonde fuckwit(Peach): Since I've spent too many time with my cousins not anymore ;)

Lil shit(Diana): Ooh BURN!

Egg spitter(Birdo): Damn, Peachy.

Mushroom shit(Toadette): Didn't expect that.

Lil bitch(Daisy): Look who finally grow some balls.

Ginger cunt(Mona): It's not like she dares to say it to our faces.

They all send laughing crying emoji's.

Lil bitch(Daisy): Gtg, my bro's are bugging me once again.

Lil bitch(Daisy) went offline.

...

The last few weeks of summer flew by, almost everyday the new group of friends (or lovers ;) ) spent together, having fun. Now it was time for their first school day.

"Daisy! Get your ass downstairs!" an angry Peach yelled.

"I don't wanna go! I already went last year!" Daisy yelled back.

"Luigi will be there!" Mona yelled.

Daisy jumped off the stairs and yelled "Weegie!" and jumped into the limo.

"Just use the Luigi excuse, it's always effective on her." Mona said to Peach.

"Looks like it." Peach said.

And so they drove off to their new school.

...

The boys limo was the first one to arrive at the school. The boys got out of the limo and wanted to grab their luggage, but a man stopped them, he said "We have to carry your luggage inside, princesses orders." 4 other men followed the other man to their luggage and started to carry it inside a giantic building.

"That building is bigger than the school itself!" Alex said.

"Is that where we are going to stay?!" Toad said.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot of money!" Wario said.

The girls limo arrived. The girls got out of the limo and were greeted by the boys.

"Hi sweety." Luigi said to Daisy.

"Hi babe." Daisy said back, then they started to make out.

"Seriously, I didn't even come out of the limo yet." Mona said, making the others laugh.

The men which carried the luggage from the boys inside came over to the girls limo and did the same with their luggage.

All of the sudden they hear someone yell "OMG THOSE ARE THE UNTAMED COUSINS!"

They all turned around to see that there was a girl running up to them, only to be stopped by the security that was there for the cousins and their friends.

"Jeez, we're just out of the limo." Mona said.

Peach nudged Mona and said "Be nice!" then she turned to the security and said "You can let her through if she doesn't jump on us."

The security looked at the girl and the girl said "I promise I won't! I'm just so happy that my idols are right in front of me!"

The security let the girl down and she ran over to the cousins. "OMG! It's really you! In real life!" she said "Where are my manners!" she bowed and said "I'm sorry I'm just so excited!"

"Don't worry, we get that all the time." Daisy said while laughing, receiving a nudge from Peach.

"OMG! I MADE THE PRINCESS DAISY SARASA LAUGH!" the girl yelled.

"Okayyy, not to be rude, but can you calm down a lil bit, we wanna keep a low profile." Mona said, sounding very polite to be Mona.

"Low profile?! You guys are the most famous people at the moment!" the girl yelled then she looked over at Luigi and yelled "OMG IT'S TRUE!"

"What is true?" Peach asked.

"You 2 are dating!" the girl yelled while pointing at Luigi and Daisy.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Mona asked, receiving a nudge from Peach.

"And Peach." the girl said while pointing at Peach "You really are the mama bear of the group!"

"Mama bear?" Peach asked.

Everyone besides Peach and the girl started to laugh.

"And Mona." the girl said while pointing at Mona "You really say everything you think even though it is mean."

"Eh, thank you?" Mona said.

All of the sudden they heard someone yell "CASSANDRA, WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR DORMS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I have to go but it was nice meeting you all! Bye bye!" the girl said while running to the girl that was yelling.

"Jesus, is this normal?" Alex asked.

"I'm already used to it by now." Luigi said while laughing, making the others laugh.

"It's so annoying, we can't even have a date without people interrupting us." Daisy said.

One of the men that were carrying their luggage came up to them and said "Your luggages are in your rooms, you can come in now." he started walking towards the big building and the group followed him. They walked inside and all stared in awe.

"Alright, upstairs are 2 bedrooms and downstairs are all the other bedrooms. There are also guest bedrooms, not sure why but there are. You don't have to worry about food, your private cooks will prepare food for you all 24/7 and maids will also serve you 24/7. The dinner room is down that hall, game and chill rooms are down that hall, and the indoors pool is over there. Unfortunately there is no outdoors pool. You all have your private bathrooms and walk-in closets. Any more questions?" the man said.

Nobody had any questions so nobody said something. "If you do have any questions later on, feel free to ask people around here." the man said before leaving.

Another man that carried the luggage came in and said "I have the room distribution right here. Princess Daisy and Mister Luigi, your rooms are upstairs down that hall." the man pointed at the hall.

"That's not suspicious at all." Diana said while smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about, father chose where our rooms are." Daisy answered while grabbing Luigi's arm and pulling him upstairs, making the others laugh.

"As for you, follow me." the man said while walking towards a hall.

~With Luigi and Daisy~

"Really smooth of you." Luigi said while laughing.

"I actually didn't tell dad to do that, I thought we could choose our rooms once we were here." Daisy said.

"Well, then I owe Richard." Luigi said while laughing, making Daisy laugh too.

"I'm gonna settle in, see you after that?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"Alright." Luigi said while giving Daisy a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle.

They both walked into their rooms next to each other and started to unpack their stuff.

Luigi was faster done than Daisy so he went to Daisy's room and knocked on the door and said "It's me, can I come in?"

"Of course, sweety." Daisy answered.

Luigi walked inside and saw that Daisy was struggling with one of her bags. She couldn't open it so, being the gentleman he is he walked over to her and helped her.

"The zipper is stuck on one of your clothes." Luigi said while pulling Daisy's shirt out of the zipper. He opened the zipper with no problem.

"How the fuck didn't I see that, I was struggling with that for about 10 min already!" Daisy yelled.

"Calm down, sweety, it's open now." Luigi said.

To her own suprise Daisy calmed down.

"How do you do that?" Daisy asked.

"I just pulled your shirt out of the zipper it wasn't that har-"

"Not that." Daisy said.

"Do what then?" Luigi asked.

"Calming me down." Daisy said.

"I just tell you to calm down, nothing else." Luigi said.

"But, when someone else tells me to calm down I only get more angry." Daisy said.

"Hm." Luigi said while thinking, then started smirking and said "Maybe you just have a soft spot for me."

"Maybe I do." Daisy said while winking and coming closer to Luigi, until she was close enough to kiss him. They were about to kiss until the door swung open.

"Come on!" Diana yelled "Stop kissing! We're going to be late!" then she ran out again.

"We didn't had a chance to kiss yet 'cause of you!" Daisy yelled so Diana could still hear her.

"After this introduction shit we'll have all the time to kiss." Luigi said while smiling.

"You're such a cuty." Daisy said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Luigi got up and pulled Daisy up with him. Then they walked downstairs together to meet with the others.

"These rooms are amazing!" Mario said.

"You should've seen their rooms." Diana said while pointing at Luigi and Daisy "They're twice the size of ours!"

"Oh, so the Italian boyfriend got the luxury suite room eh?" Mona said.

"I didn't chose which room was whose, dad did." Daisy said.

"Looks like I'll need to have a talk with uncle Rich." Mona said.

"Guys, we have to go now, we are already late!" Peach yelled while running out, making the others laugh.

The group followed Peach and went inside the school.


	22. Chapter 22: An old 'friend'

**Note: I have found a pc for now, my laptop is still broken, don't know when I'll be able to update, you know the drill by now.**

* * *

They all entered the school building.

"We're still on time, Peachy." Mona said to Peach.

"Yeah, they haven't even started yet, girly." Diana said to Peach.

"But I was pretty sure that we were too late." Peach answered.

"My apologies, students, my car broke down on the road, that's why I'm late." The principal said into a microphone.

"Told you." Peach said to Mona and Diana, receiving the typical eye roll from them.

"We have begun a new year today and students that already went here, might have noticed that there is a new building on the campus." The principal continued "There are only a few students allowed in there, so if you didn't receive a letter this summer that said you are allowed to stay there, then you can't go there. There will be security 24/7 for any trespassers that dare to go there."

"Thank god they didn't said who is staying there." Peach said.

"Yeah for a sec I thought that our low profile plan was ruined." Daisy added.

"Uncle Rich said that we have security in the school buildings too, so we don't have to worry about getting attacked or something." Mona added.

*After a long boring speech from the principal.*

"I hope you'll all enjoy your time at Fire Flower High, and make some nice memories with your friends." The principal said.

"Finally, that's over." Alex said.

"Don't say that too fast." Luigi answered while looking at the stage.

A man and a woman walked on the stage. The man spoke first "If you want to join any sports there are registration papers on the school board down that hall."

Then the woman spoke "And if any girls wanna join the cheerleading squad, the school board is the place to be."

"Yo, Luigi, are we gonna join the soccer team again?" Alex asked Luigi.

"Is that even a question, I was born to play soccer!" Luigi answered enthusiastically.

"Count me in also, I need to move more, or I'm gonna start looking like Mario." Yoshi said, making everyone besides Mario laugh.

"Very funny." Mario answered.

"Does anyone wanna try cheerleading with me?" Daisy asked the girls.

"I would love to! Last year I didn't try out because I was too late with signing up." Peach answered.

"Nah, too girly." Diana said.

"I think those outfits are a little too short." Toadette said.

"I'm with Toadette on this one, I don't have the body for it either." Birdo added.

"I totally forgot about those cute, yet sexy outfits!" Mona yelled "Count me in!"

"Are you guys gonna do any sports?" Alex asked Wario, Mario and Toad.

"I always get picked on during sports because of my height, so no." Toad answered.

"Do I look like I do sports, P.E. is enough for me." Mario answered.

"I only go to the gym to work out these muscles." Wario said while striking a pose to show off his muscular arms.

"Damnnn." Mona said while looking at Wario's muscles.

"Romance is in the air." Daisy said to Mona while smirking.

Mona stepped away from Wario and said "I don't know what you're talking about, c'mon, let's go sign up for cheerleading tryouts!" Mona started walking towards the hall where the school board is supposed to be.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "You guys coming?"

The others nodded or said yes and followed Mona and Daisy.

"Isn't it weird that nobody has freaked out over seeing you guys yet?" Luigi asked.

"The girl from this morning was definitly a freshman student, and the people around us here are way older." Daisy answered.

"That makes sense." Luigi answered.

They arrived at the school board and saw a lot of students signing up. Alex, Yoshi and Luigi went to stand in the line for soccer tryouts. Mona, Peach and Daisy went to stand in the line for cheerleading tryouts. The others waited a few feet away from the lines. They all signed up and went back into the room where the principal held his speech.

"Tryouts will be tomorrow at 2, hope to see you there!" the woman said when they walked in.

Out of nowhere a guy bumped rudely into Luigi and Mario.

"Oh, look who we have here, the Italian fuckwits" He said while laughing.

"The fuck do you want, dipshit?" Luigi answered.

"You two outta here." He answered while smirking.

"Well, too bad, that's not gonna happen." Luigi answered.

"How did ya even get in here, I know you're not rich." He answered.

Daisy couldn't stand hearing his shit anymore and walked in front of Luigi and Mario and said angrily"I'm gonna ask you this once, fuck off before I do something to you."

"How do you know this hottie?" The guy asked while looking at Luigi and then started looking at Daisy and said in a flirty tone while smirking "You can do whatever you want to me, princess."

"You better back the fuck off!" Luigi yelled at him very angrily.

"Oh, did I make you mad?" He asked in an annoying tone, then turning back to Daisy "I would love to take the princess out on a date." he said while touching Daisy's chin, so she would look up to him.

"Don't touch me!" Daisy yelled while slapping the guys hand away.

Meanwhile Alex and Yoshi were holding Luigi back.

"Luigi, you can't get expelled on the first day!" Alex told him.

"Yeah, man! This is the perfect school, don't let that fuckwit get into your head." Yoshi added.

"The kid needs to stop talking to Daisy immediatly or I'm gonna lose my shit!" Luigi said angrily.

"The name is Louis, the size is big, how about I see you in my dorm in a few?" He said to Daisy.

Luigi could free himself from being hold back by Yoshi and Alex and went at Louis, but Daisy also got very angry. They ended up punching Louis at the same time. Luigi punched him in the face and Daisy punched him in his private parts.

"Oww, what the hell?" Louis said while looking at Daisy and Luigi.

"That didn't feel big at all." Daisy said while looking Louis death in the eye, making the others and some surrounders laugh, besides Luigi which was still angry with Louis.

"You shouldn't have touched my girl." Luigi said while putting his arm around Daisy.

The principal walked up to them and asked "What happened here?"

"This kid was being a bully to my friends, then when I said something about it he said not very appropriate things, if you know what I mean." Daisy said to the principal.

"Pffrt, being a bully, tha-" Louis started but the principal cut him off.

"How dare you disrespect a princess and her friends! You should be ashamed of yourself! To my office now!" the principal yelled at Louis.

"But-"

"No buts! To my office now!" the principal yelled at him.

Louis got up and started going to the principals office.

"I am deeply sorry princess, I hope this won't happen again after I punish him." the principal said to Daisy and then he left.

"Of course he had to come to this school." Luigi said, still angry.

Daisy grabbed Luigi's hands, looked him in the eyes and said "Sweetheart, calm down, he will get punished for this, and if he tries to pull this shit again, then he is really retarted."

Luigi calmed down, but was still angry with Louis and said "I thought I would never see him again."

"Calm down, bro, if he pulls this shit again he will be expelled for sure." Mario said to his brother.

"I hope so." Luigi said.

"I can always call my dad." Daisy said while smirking, making the others laugh.

"Oh, I remember last year." Mona said while laughing "You should've seen that bitches face!"

"Ooh, juicy, tell me!" Diana said.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Daisy, Peach and Mona were walking in their school. A blond haired girl walked up to them.

"Don't even think that you are going to make it to the cheerleading squad!" she said while looking directly at Daisy.

"Um, why not?" Daisy asked, trying to stay polite.

"Because you would be a threat to me for being the head cheerleader!" the girl answered.

"We can always share that spot on the team?" Daisy answered.

"Um, do you even know who I am?!" the girl said.

"No, I don't actually." Daisy answered.

"I am princess Rosalina from the galaxy, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!" she said.

"Which people do you look over in the galaxy, it's not like someone lives there." Mona said, getting angry by the way this girl is treating her cousin.

"Um, excuse me?! I have thousands of lumas to look after!" she yelled angrily at Mona.

"And what the fuck are Lumas?" Mona answered angrily back.

"They are stars that roam around in the galaxy and-" Peach said, being interrupted by Rosalina.

"Did I ask your bitch ass something? No! So shut the fuck up!" she yelled at Peach.

"Oh no you didn't!" Daisy yelled while stepping closer to Rosalina "Do you know who the fuck I am?! I am princess Daisy motherfucking Sarasa, princess of the most powerful country in the whole universe! And here by you are officially expelled!"

"Me? Expelled? Hahahaha! Good luck with that!" She answered.

Daisy grabbed her Iphone and started calling her dad.

On the phone:

Richard: Hi Dais, why are you calling, don't you have school.

Daisy: Hi daddy, there is a girl named Rosalina and she needs to be expelled, she says she's the princess of the galaxy or some shit like that, I'll explain when I'm home.

Richard: Okay sweetheart, I'll take care of it. See you later.

Daisy: Bye dad!

"Oh, I'm so scared right now!" Rosalina said.

"Just wait!" Peach yelled.

"Look who grew some balls!" she fired back.

The principal walked up to Rosalina and said "You are expelled, I want you out of this school in 10 min max and if I ever see you again I'll call the cops on you."

Rosalina just stared at him.

The principal said "Go on! I don't wanna see your face here ever again!"

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Her face was priceless!" Peach said while laughing.

"Damn Dais, never heard you freak out like that on a student before." Diana said while laughing.

"Nobody hurts my cousins!" Daisy said.

"Aww, she's protective over us." Mona said while grabbing Daisy's cheek.

"Jeez, when did you become a grandma?" Daisy asked while pulling Mona's hand away from her cheek, making the others laugh.

"Oww, my back, carry me." Mona said while falling into Wario's arms.

"Well that was subtle." Alex said while laughing, making the others laugh.

They all started walking back to their building. They were greeted by the security and walked inside.

"Home sweet home." Mario said while falling down onto the couch in one of the living rooms.

"You've literally been here for a few hours." Yoshi said.

"And I would love to stay here the rest of my life." he answered while getting comfy on the couch.

"You wanna live on a school campus your whole life?" Luigi asked, making the others laugh.

"That's not what I meant Luigi!" Mario answered.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mona asked.

The others nodded or said sure.

"How about one of the Harry Potter movies?" Mona asked.

"I love Harry Potter!" Toad, Daisy, Luigi and Peach yelled at the same time, making the others laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mona said while laughing.

She turned on the movie and everyone got comfy with each other. Wario was sitting next to Mona and Mona was resting her head on Wario's shoulder. Toad and Toadette were sharing a blanket, because for some reason they thought that the chamber of secrets is scary because of the snake. Diana was laying down and she rested her feet on Alex's lap. Mario and Peach were sitting next to each other, eating popcorn. Luigi and Daisy were sharing a blanket and Daisy was sitting on Luigi's lap. Yoshi and Birdo were sitting next to each other and after a while Yoshi did the 'I am tired and stretch my arm accidently around the girl I like' trick, but Birdo was more concentrated on the movie than on Yoshi and she didn't even notice until the movie was over.

"How long was your arm around me?" Birdo asked Yoshi.

"Almost the entire movie, didn't you notice?" Yoshi asked Birdo.

"Umm, no, I really like Harry Potter movies, I probably was too concetrated on the movie." Birdo answered.

Yoshi looked a little down so Birdo said "Don't feel offended, it's just these movie series."

That comment made Yoshi feel better, then they realised that everyone around them was asleep.

"Everyone is sleeping."Yoshi said.

Birdo turned off the tv and said "C'mon lay down and be silent, we don't wanna wake the others."

"Um okay, you fine with me laying so close to you?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi let me tell you something, I'm a lil shy to do this romantic-ish stuff, now that the others are asleep I don't really mind." Birdo said.

"Oh okay." Yoshi said.

They fell asleep together, in each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23: Tryouts

**Note: I have found a pc for now, laptop is still broken, don't know when I'm gonna update again, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Peach was the first one to wake up. She looked around and saw that they all fell asleep last night during/after the movie. She tried to get up, but Mario was holding her with his arm while he was sleeping.

_"Damn it Mario, let go!" _Peach thought. She tried to remove his arm but his grip was too strong. _"How isn't he awake yet by now? He is a very heavy sleeper."_ she thought. Then she saw him struggling in his sleep. _"Maybe he's having a nightmare, should I wake him up?" _Peach thought. Then his grip of her became stronger. _"I definitly have to wake him up he's starting to hurt me." _Peach thought while looking at her arm. She tried shaking his shoulder. "Mario? Mariooo?" she said. She grew impatient and shaked him real hard and almost yelled "Mario!".

Mario woke up and screamed, waking the others up.

"Is everyone alright?!" Toadette asked.

"What's the yelling about, man?" Mona said annoyed while getting off of Wario.

"C'mon I was heaving a dream about being rich." Wario said annoyed.

"You and your money addiction." Yoshi said while pulling his arm away from Birdo, knowing that she would be uncomfortable with the others seeing it.

"Jees, I was trying to sleep!" Alex said annoyed while turning around.

"Same!" Diana added.

"I hate mornings." Toad said.

"I need coffee." Birdo answered.

"Five minutes please." Daisy said while turning around, now laying fully on top of Luigi.

"Same." Luigi said.

"What happened?" Mario asked Peach.

"You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up 'cause it only got worse." Peach said worriedly.

"Thank you Peach, I didn't know how worse that nightmare would've got if you didn't wake me up." Mario answered.

"Aww, how cute~" Daisy said.

"Are you going soft bro?" Luigi asked while laughing, making the others besides Mario and Peach laugh too.

"You should say something." Mario answered while looking at his brother, which was laying on a couch with Daisy on top of him, all snuggled up together.

"That's only 'cause I love my sweety." Luigi said while giving Daisy a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle.

"You're too cute~" Daisy answered while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I need food." Yoshi said while getting up.

"Count me in." Mario, Birdo and Toad answered.

"I need to change clothes first." Peach said.

"I'm too hungry." Mario said.

"You're always hungry." Luigi answered.

"True." Mario answered.

"I'm gonna change after I've eaten something." Toad said.

"Same." Birdo, Yoshi and Mario answered.

With that Toad, Mario, Birdo and Yoshi went to the kitchen to eat.

"I'm also gonna change clothes." Mona said.

"Same." Wario, Toadette, Diana, Alex and Luigi said.

"I'm laying too good." Daisy said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Luigi said while looking down, seeing Daisy laying fully on top of him, making her look up and giggle.

Peach, Toadette, Mona, Alex, Diana and Wario left to change their clothes.

"C'mon." Luigi said while getting up, picking up Daisy with him.

"You're no fun." Daisy said while resting her head on Luigi's shoulder, while he carried her to their rooms.

They arrived at Daisy's room and Luigi put Daisy down.

"I really have to walk all the way to my closet?" Daisy said while doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Yup." Luigi said while quickly turning around and walking to his room, so he could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"You can't resist the puppy dog eyes, Luigi." Daisy said while smirking.

"I can if I don't see them." Luigi said while walking into his room.

_"Hmm, he's onto my tricks." _Daisy thought while watching Luigi go in his room. _"I'll tease him later on for it." _she thought while smirking. She entered her room and went to her closet. _"What to wear?" _Daisy thought. She looked around in her closet. _"It's just school." _she thought while grabbing a orange shirt that shows of her figure and some skinny jeans and for once she wasn't going to wear a pair of 9 inch heels, but just her black Vans. She walked outside her closet to see Luigi waiting for her on her bed.

"You're done quick." Luigi said.

"I still have to do my hair and some make-up." Daisy answered.

"You look beautiful either way." Luigi answered, making Daisy giggle.

Daisy walked over to her mirror and grabbed a hair comb and started combing her hair. After she combed her hair she looked at her make-up bag. _"Just some mascara will be enough, it is just school after all." _she thought while grabbing her mascara and putting it on. She turned around and walked over to her bed and got on it and stared at Luigi.

He looked up to her and asked "Are you done?"

"Yes." Daisy answered.

"You look beautiful as always." Luigi said while giving her a kiss on her forehead, making Daisy giggle.

"I didn't even put much effort in looking how I look now." Daisy said while looking in his eyes.

"You always look like a princess to me." Luigi answered.

"Cheesy, much?" Daisy asked while giggling.

"And the moment is ruined again." Luigi said while laughing.

"You think so?" Daisy asked while getting closer to Luigi, until she was kissing him.

*After a long kiss*

"Hmm, maybe not." Luigi said while winking, making Daisy laugh.

"C'mon let's go. I'm hungry." Daisy said while getting of her bed, being followed by Luigi.

They walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Toad, Mario, Birdo, Yoshi, Alex, Wario, Diana and Mona were already in the kitchen, eating.

"Told you they would be done smooching before Peach is dressed up." Mona said to Diana.

"Damn it." Diana said "I really thought that Peach dressed quicker than this."

"I get the upper screen, D." Mona said to Diana.

"Damn it Mona, I'm used to the upper screen." Diana answered.

"Upper screen?" Luigi asked.

"In a video game." Mona answered.

"Did you guys seriously bet about who's gonna be down faster for a screen on a video game?" Daisy asked while sitting down with Luigi.

"Um, yes." Diana and Mona answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Peach walked in.

"Fuck it, I'm hungry." Daisy said while starting to eat a donut.

"You're gonna say nothing about the language that the princess used?" Mona said mockingly to Peach.

"It's morning, I'm not in the mood." Peach said.

"Excuse me, is there ice coffee?" Daisy asked one of the maids.

"Seriously, Dais, there is so much food and drinks and you're gonna ask for something else." Peach said while facepalming.

"Don't worry about it princess Peach, the king put ice coffee on the breadfast menu, I'll be right back." the maid.

"And you said?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Ugh, I'm not even gonna bother arguing, I'm hungry." Peach said.

The maid came back in with ice coffee for everyone.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

"You're welcome, princess." the maid answered.

Everyone finished breakfast and went into one of the living rooms.

"Don't we have school or something?" Mario asked.

"No, only tryouts." Daisy answered.

"So practically we have a day off?" Mario asked.

"If you didn't sign up for anything, then you practically do." Daisy answered.

"Nice." Mario answered.

"I gotta hit the gym today, but where is the gym around here?" Wario asked.

"We have our own private gym." Daisy said.

"This keeps getting better and better." Wario said.

"It's down that hall to the right." Daisy said while pointing at one of the halls.

A few hours pass and now it was 1 o'clock, one more hour till tryouts.

"I'm gonna change into some sport outfit for tryouts." Daisy said.

"Me too." Peach, Alex, Luigi and Yoshi said.

They all went into their rooms to change into their sport outfits.

~Meanwhile with Mona and Wario~

Wario was training his muscles, and Mona was running on a treadmill, But that's just an excuse to see Wario work out.

_"Damn those muscles."_ Mona thought.

_"Is she staring? I hope she is." _Wario thought.

~Back with Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Alex and Yoshi~

They all came out of their rooms in their sport outfits and met up down the stairs.

Luigi was wearing a green shirt and dark blue sport pants that reached till just above his knees and a pair of soccer shoes. Alex was wearing a blue shirt and black sport pants similar to Luigi's and also a pair of soccer shoes. Yoshi was wearing a dark blue shirt and black sport pants, also similar to Luigi's and Alex's and also a pair of soccer shoes. Daisy was wearing a dark orange shirt and light orange shorts and a pair of orange/white sport shoes. Peach was wearing the same as Daisy only in the shades of pink.

"Ooh, matching~" Peach and Daisy said at the same time, making the others laugh.

"Let's-a-go!" Luigi said enthusiastically while walking towards the front door, making the others laugh.

"Someone is excited." Daisy said while walking next to Luigi.

"It's been a long time since I've played soccer!" Luigi said enthusiastically, making Daisy giggle. "I hope I make the team though"

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked "Last year you were the star player of the team!"

"You never told me that!" Daisy said enthusiastically "You'll make the team with no problems!"

"See? Even ya girl says so and she hasn't even seen you play yet." Yoshi said.

"I guess so." Luigi said.

Daisy jumped up and gave Luigi a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Don't worry sweety, you're definitly gonna make the team!"

"Aww, you can't reach him." Peach said mockingly.

"Can Mario reach you?" Daisy asked annoyed, making the others besides Peach laugh.

"Daisy! We're not together!" Peach answered while blushing a dark red shade.

"Not yet, girly!" Daisy said while winking at Peach, making her blush even more.

They arrived at the school board and the tryout places were put up.

"Alright, we have to go to the soccer field." Yoshi said.

"No shit, sherlock." Luigi answered, making the others laugh.

"Why did we come to check the school board then?" Yoshi asked.

"Rude much." Daisy said while doing a fake sad face, making the others laugh.

"Oh, I forgot lol." Yoshi said.

"We have to be on the soccer field too." Peach said.

"You sure?" Daisy asked.

"I can read, Daisy." Peach answered.

"Alright then, let's go!" Daisy said enthusiastically, ignoring Peach's comment.

"Who's enthusiastic now?" Luigi asked while laughing, making the others laugh.

"Shut up~" Daisy said in a flirty way.

They arrived at the soccer field. Off the field on the side were the cheerleading tryouts and on the field itself were the soccer tryouts.

"Do we meet up here again?" Alex asked.

"Sure." the others answered.

The girls walked to the cheerleading tryouts and the boys to the soccer tryouts.

~With the girls~

"Hello! Welcome to-" a girl in a cheerleading outfit said before putting her hands on her mouth in shock.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked worriedly.

"Oh my god! You guys are princesses Daisy and Peach! I'm such a big fan of yours!" the girl said enthusiastically.

Then the cheerleading coach walked up to them.

"That doesn't mean they get in easier, Amber." she said.

"No, no, of course not coach Bennet, I was just suprised to see them!" the girl said enthusiastically.

Then the coach turned to Daisy and said "I saw you cheerleading before, when you were in another school when there was a soccer game against our school, I suspect highly from you."

"Of course coach." Daisy answered.

"Good." she said and went to the other girls that were trying out.

"I'm sorry if any of you don't make the team, coach is very strict." Amber said.

"Okay, don't worry about it." Peach and Daisy said at the same time.

Amber checks the tryout list and asks "Isn't your cousin Mona supossed to be here too?"

"Um, yeah, where is she?" Peach asked Daisy.

"I thought she was with us." Daisy answered.

"The coach doesn't accept late people into the team, so I'm sorry." Amber said.

"She only wanted in for the outfits, so I don't think she'll mind much." Daisy said.

"You're the only girl in a cheerleading outfit from the school, how come?" Peach asked.

"Oh, I was head cheerleader last year, so I get to choose who's in with the coach, well not exacly choose, she rarely listins to other peoples opinions, but don't tell her I said that!" Amber said.

"Don't worry we won't." Daisy said.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" the coach yelled "I only want the best of the best, so if you don't make the team don't feel offended, let's start!"

And so tryouts start.

~At the same time with the boys~

The boys arrived at the soccer tryouts.

"Names?" a kid in a soccer outfit asked.

"Luigi, Yoshi and Alex." Luigi said.

"I have 2 Alex's on here, what's your last name?" the boy asked.

"Johnson." Alex said.

"Alright, tryouts are gonna start anytime soon, you can wait over there with the others." the boy said.

"Okay." Yoshi, Alex and Luigi answered.

They walked over to the others. The coach began to speak.

"Alright, listin up! I only want the best players, so leave if you know you're not good enough." the coach said.

2 kinda nerdy looking boys left.

"Alright! I need the best of the best! Our school only lost once last year, so let's change that this year! Make sure that we don't lose and-" the coach stopped and took a look at Luigi, Alex and Yoshi.

"Wait a second, to which school did you 3 went last year, you seem familiar." the coach asked them.

"Mushroom High." Luigi answered.

"We lost to Mushroom High last year! I thought you two seemed familar" he said while pointing at Luigi and Alex "You in the green you were their star player!"

"Um, kinda" Luigi answered.

"This is awesome! We will definitly win this year against them!" the coach said enthusiastically "Now let's begin!"

And so soccer tryouts started.

~After the tryouts~

Luigi, Peach, Alex, Daisy and Yoshi met up at the place they said before.

"The teams will be put up tomorrow morning on the school board, if you're on the team come and get your outfits in the dressing rooms!" the coaches yelled.

"Jeez, that was way harder then I thought, I hope I make the team." Peach said.

"Same." Yoshi said.

"C'mon, cheer up! Let's go drink something to our victory!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

"You don't even know if we're on the team yet." Peach said.

"I was trying to find a reason to get you out to drink, Peachy." Daisy said, making the others laugh.

"You'll never change." Peach said.

And with that said, they went to their building to drink.


	24. Chapter 24: The teams are up!

**Note: I have found a pc for now, blah blah blah, you know the deal, let's continue.**

* * *

Yoshi, Alex, Peach, Luigi and Daisy were all drinking a beer.

"One beer, nothing more." Peach said while looking directly at Daisy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Daisy answered.

Mona walked in.

"Why weren't you at tryouts, girl?" Daisy asked her.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Mona answered.

"What were you even doing?" Peach asked.

"Um, I was working out in the gym, I gained a few pounds during summer." Mona lied.

"I already thought you looked kinda chubbier." Daisy answered.

_"That lil bitch." _Mona thought.

"Yeah, I've noticed too." Peach added.

This only made Mona madder.

"Yeah like a whole lot." Daisy said.

Mona had a hard time controlling her anger now, and the others noticed it.

"Mona, you've been our cousin for 16 years, you think we don't know when you lie?" Daisy asked.

Mona calmed down.

"Yeah, we can read you like a book." Peach said "Why were you at the gym?"

"Umm." Mona said, blushing a little.

Then Wario walked in, all sweaty with a towel around his neck.

"Oh, I know why." Daisy said while smirking.

"Shut up!" Mona said while blushing and walking away.

"Did I miss something?" Wario asked.

"Oh, you were just the trigger." Alex answered, making the others besides Wario laugh because he didn't understand what just happened.

~After a couple of beers~

"It's starting to get late, I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Peach said.

"Me too, I wanna be up early to see if I made the team!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure you made it, sweety." Luigi said.

"And I'm pretty sure you made it too, my star player." Daisy said while giving Luigi a nudge.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." Alex said.

"Same." Yoshi said.

"Bye!" they all said to each other while walking to their rooms.

~With Daisy~

Daisy walked inside of her room and went to her closet. She put on her yellow mini dress pyjama with a v-neck and removed her make-up. _"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" _she thought _"I just need to have a good night sleep. Oh! I know! Last time I slept really good was when I was with Luigi, I'll go to his room, I don't think he'll mind." _ Daisy went outside her room and walked over to Luigi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Luigi asked.

"It's me, sweety." Daisy said.

"Come in." Luigi answered.

Daisy walked inside and saw Luigi laying on his bed while watching South Park. She closed the door and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled all the way over to Luigi until she was laying in his arm while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I sleep way better when I'm with you and I wanna be wide awake when I go to see if I'm on the team." Daisy asked.

"Sure, I don't mind, I also sleep way better when I'm with you." He answered while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Daisy said while looking up at Luigi.

"And I love you too." Luigi answered while looking down at Daisy, coming closer to her until they were kissing.

"I'm going to sleep now." Daisy said while making herself comfortable.

"Me too, let me just turn off the tv." Luigi answered.

Luigi turned off the tv and set his alarm clock for tomorrow.

"Good night, sweetheart." Luigi said while giving Daisy a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Weegie." Daisy answered.

A few minutes later they both fell asleep, enjoying each others company, even when they are sleeping.

~The next morning~

***ALARM SOUND***

"Ugh." Luigi said while turning off the alarm clock. He looked down to see Daisy still all snuggled up on him. He smiled and said "Sweety, we have to get up, today they are putting the teams up."

"Hmm, teams or sleep?" Daisy answered half asleep, making Luigi laugh.

"C'mon, let's get up." Luigi said.

Daisy stretched and looked up at Luigi. Now she was fully awake. "Omg! They are putting the teams up today! We have to get ready!" she said enthusiastically. She got up and gave Luigi a quick kiss on the cheek and she ran to the door said "We have to get ready! I'll see you in a few!" And with that she left to go to her room.

_"She's such a cutie." _Luigi thought while getting ready.

~With Daisy~

Daisy ran into her room and then into her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and such and then she went to her closet. She ran inside and grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a short orange dress with yellow tints. She put it on and grabbed the first shoes she saw, which were black heels. She ran into her room again and started combing her hair. She quickly put on some mascara and ran out of her room, bumping into Luigi.

"You alright?" Luigi asked while helping Daisy up from the ground.

"Jeez, your chest is hard!" Daisy said while holding her hand onto her head, making Luigi laugh.

"You sure you didn't hurt yourself?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry I'm alright, c'mon let's go!" Daisy said enthusiastically while pulling Luigi down the stairs.

They walked hand in hand to the school board. When they arrived they both looked on the paper to find their name.

"Head cheerleader?" "Captain of the soccer team?" they both said at the same time.

"Congratulations!" They both said to each other enthusiastically, then they kissed each other.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm gonna make the team, oh, yeah I was the star player last year, but I don't know if I'm gonna make the team." Daisy said mimicking Luigi.

Luigi laughed and then he said "I didn't wanna make Yoshi or Alex feel bad if they didn't made the team."

"I know, sweety." Daisy said while jumping up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go get our uniforms." Luigi said while putting his arm around Daisy.

"Let's go!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

They walked to the dressing rooms and the coaches were inside the boys dressing rooms. Luigi and Daisy walked inside.

"Say hello to our new captian!" Luigi's coach yelled.

"And say hello to our new head cheeleader!" Daisy's coach yelled.

"What about Amber?" Daisy asked "I can be co-head cheeleader with her if you want to?"

"Amber said that it is an honour to give you her spot on the team, she even suggested it!" the coach said.

"Oh, okay then, then I'm more than happy to take her place!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

They both grabbed their uniforms and left the dressing room.

~With the others~

Everyone besides Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Alex and Yoshi were chilling in one of the living rooms.

Peach walked in with a sad look on her face.

"What's the problem, Peachy?" Mona asked.

"I didn't make the team." Peach said sadly.

"Aw, come here." Mona said comforting while giving Peach a hug.

"Thanks Mona, btw I don't like showing so much skin anyway in those uniforms." Peach said.

"See? Let's look on the positive side of things." Mona said while smiling, making Peach smile too.

Then Daisy and Luigi walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Guess who's the new head cheerleader!" Daisy yelled enthusiastically.

"And the new soccer captian!" Luigi yelled enthusiastically.

"..."

"Why isn't anyone saying anything?" Daisy asked.

"Peach didn't make the team." Mona said.

"What? No, that can't- There has to be something wrong with the list-" Daisy said but was interrupted by Peach.

"Daisy, don't worry about it, you made the team and you should be happy about it. And so should we, congrats girly!" Peach said.

"You sure?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get over it." Peach said while smiling.

"Peach you know how I can be when it comes to-" Daisy said but was interrupted by Peach once again.

"You can celebrate all you want, I'll celebrate with you, I'm already over it." Peach said.

"Okay then." Daisy said "Let's partyyyyy!" she yelled enthusiastically while running over to the fridge where all the alcohol is, making everyone laugh.

Then Alex and Yoshi walked in.

"And?" Luigi asked.

"I made the team." Alex said.

"I didn't, but it doesn't matter, I'll start going to the gym with Wario." Yoshi said.

"You sure?" Luigi asked.

"Yup, what about you?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm the new captian of the soccer team." Luigi said.

"Congrats, dude!" Yoshi said enthusiastically.

"I knew that coach saw something in you the moment he found out that we defeated his team last year!" Alex said.

"You defeated Fire Flower High last year?!" Daisy said while putting the bottle of wodka down "That rarely happens!"

"Celebrating much?" Alex asked Daisy while laughing.

"Well, yeah, but I can't celebrate on my own, c'mon let's drink!" Daisy said enthusiastically, making everyone laugh.

Everyone took a shot of wodka.

"Who's up for spin the bottle?" Mona asked.

"What's a party without spin the bottle?" Diana asked while laughing, making the others laugh too.

"C'mon, I'll start." Alex said while grabbing an empty bottle and sitting on the floor.

The others followed Alex to the floor and sat down with him.

Alex spinned the bottle and it landed on... Daisy?

"You mind?" Alex asked Luigi "Otherwise I won't."

"It's a spin the bottle kiss, and I trust you, so I don't mind."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Luigi answered.

"He knows I only have eyes for him." Daisy said while smiling.

"And you know I only have eyes for you." Luigi said while smiling back.

"Okay then." Alex said.

Alex leaned to Daisy and they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow." Alex said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I'm sorry if I make you mad Luigi, and I know it was only a quick kiss, but jeez, she's a great kisser!" Alex said.

"Nahh, I've known you practically my whole life, I know you're just giving your opinion. And she is indeed a great kisser." Luigi said while smirking at Daisy.

"And you are a great kisser too." Daisy said while smirking back at Luigi.

Daisy grabbed the bottle and spinned it, it landed on... Mona.

"Don't you-" Daisy was saying but she was cut off by Mona jumping on her.

"C'mon cousin, let's make out!" Mona yelled, making the others besides Daisy laugh.

Mona started kissing Daisy but Daisy pushed her away and said "Keep your tongue in your own mouth!"

The others started laughing and Mona said "I'm sorry, I forgot that that's your boyfriends job."

Mona got off Daisy and went back to her seat. She grabbed the bottle, spun it, and it landed on... Yoshi.

"How am I supossed-" Mona said but stopped mid sentence.

"The same way as Birdo." Peach said to Mona.

"Oh, yeah!" Mona went over to Yoshi and gave him a quick kiss.

Yoshi grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on... Mario.

"Not again!" Yoshi said annoyed.

"Damn it, Yoshi!" Mario answered.

The others started laughing.

They gave each other a quick kiss.

Mario grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on... Peach.

Peach started blushing and Mario said "Umm."

Daisy got tired of their slow shit, so she decided that it was a good idea to push Peach onto Mario.

"Umm." Mario said while blushing a very red shade.

Peach got off of Mario, looking as red as his hat and yelled "Party is over!" while looking at Daisy.

"Aw, c'mon, it was just a joke." Daisy said.

"It is getting late anyway, we should go to sleep." Peach said while getting less red.

"But tomorrow it's weekend." Daisy answered.

"I'm going to sleep!" Peach said and with that she left to go to her room.

"I'm pretty tired too." Birdo said.

Some people said yeah or nodded and went to their rooms.

"They're no fun!" Daisy said to Luigi, making him laugh.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." Luigi said while getting up and helping Daisy up.

"Don't tell me you wanna sleep too?" Daisy asked.

"Let's watch a movie or South Park or something like that, okay?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." Daisy answered.

They walked upstairs and Daisy stopped by her room and said "I'm gonna put on some pj's, I'll come to your room after."

"Okay." Luigi said while giving her a quick kiss on her head.

~With Daisy~

Daisy walked inside and went into her closet. She grabbed a loose yellow crop top and some orange sleep shorts and put them on. She walked outside her closet and wiped off her make-up. Then she walked out of her room to Luigi's room. She walked inside and saw that Luigi was only wearing his boxers.

"Um, I didn't know you weren't ready." Daisy said while blushing a little.

"You mind if I sleep in my boxers? It's more comfortable." Luigi asked.

"If you don't mind then I don't mind either." Daisy answered.

"Okay then." Luigi said while putting his clothes away.

Daisy went to sit on Luigi's bed and Luigi joined soon after. When they were both snuggled up against each other they turned on the tv.

"Ooh, South Park marathon." Daisy said enthusiastically, making Luigi laugh.

"Let's watch South Park then!" Luigi answered enthusiastically.

After a while Luigi fell asleep. Daisy noticed this and turned off the tv and went to sleep too.


	25. Chapter 25: Dinner at the Italians

**Note: I have found a pc for now, blah laptop is still broken, blah , enjoy!**

* * *

~The next morning~

Mario opened the door of Luigi's room and said "Luigi!"

Luigi didn't wake up from that, but Daisy did.

"Huh? Wha?" Daisy mumbled half asleep.

"Since when do you sound girly?" Mario asked.

"The fuck?" Daisy said while sitting up and looking at the doorway where Mario is standing.

"Oh, Daisy, I didn't knew you were in here." Mario said.

"We fell asleep while watching a South Park marathon." Daisy said, now fully awake.

"I missed a South Park marathon? Damn it." Mario said.

Luigi started to wake up.

"Who ya talking to?" Luigi asked Daisy half asleep.

"Ya brotha." Daisy answered.

"Eh?" Luigi said while sitting up "Oh, hi bro, what's up?"

"Mom invited us and Daisy over for dinner today." Mario answered.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" Luigi asked.

"Whenever we're ready." Mario answered.

"Alright then." Luigi answered.

"See ya in a bit." Mario said.

"Bye." Luigi and Daisy said.

Mario walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Daisy laid down again on the bed and Luigi did the same right after.

"It's too fucking early." Daisy said while looking at Luigi's alarm clock, which read 8:12.

"Indeed, it's weekend for a reason." Luigi said while getting comfortable.

"Let's sleep." Daisy said while also getting comfortable.

"I was about to." Luigi answered while giving Daisy a kiss on her cheek.

And they went to sleep again.

~After a couple of hours~

Luigi started to wake up. He looked down to see Daisy still asleep on his chest. _"Mornings like these is all I want." _he thought. He was tucking some of Daisy's hair behind her ear, so he could see her face better. _"Jeez, she's so fucking beautiful." _Luigi thought. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she started to wake up.

"Hmm, already kissing me? I'm not even awake." Daisy said with her eyes still closed, making him laugh.

"I can't help it, you're too irresistible." He said while smiling.

"Hmm, you're too good for me." Daisy said while opening her eyes and rolling on Luigi. Now she was on top of him and they were staring in each others eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're too good for me." Luigi said while stroking Daisy's cheek.

Daisy kissed him on his nose and said while smiling "I'm pretty sure you're too good for me."

"Nahh, I don't-" Luigi was saying, until he got cut off by Daisy kissing him.

"Now go brush your teeth." Daisy said while getting off of Luigi.

"Do ya always have to ruin the moment?" Luigi asked while laughing.

Daisy got back onto Luigi and said while smiling "I can start it again whenever I want."

"You sure?" Luigi asked while smiling.

"Yup." Daisy said "But seriously, go brush your teeth. Your breath smells." then she got off of him again.

"Always so subtle." Luigi said while laughing.

"Yup." Daisy said "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Alright, see ya soon, sweety." Luigi answered.

"Bye weegie." Daisy said while walking outside.

They both got dressed and walked outside of their rooms. Luigi was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt and black vans. Daisy was wearing a yellow dress with little daisies on it and the dress reached till right above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black high heels and her hair was in a beautiful messy bun.

"You look beautiful, as always." Luigi said while smiling.

"And you look handsome, as always." Daisy said while winking.

"Let's go eat lunch." Luigi said while grabbing Daisy's hand.

"Okay." Daisy answered.

They both walked downstairs to the kitchen. Nobody was in there besides them and some cooks.

"Why is no one here?" Daisy asked.

Luigi looked at his phone to see that it was already 2 o'clock.

"Well, we kinda missed lunch, it's 2 o'clock." Luigi said.

"Oh, then we can't eat too much. Otherwise we can't eat anymore when we're having dinner with your parents." Daisy said.

"Yup, let's eat something small." Luigi said.

They ate something small and went off to find Mario.

"Where could he be?" Luigi asked.

"It's Mario, he's either in the kitchen or somewhere being lazy. And he wasn't in the kitchen." Daisy said.

"So he's somewhere being lazy." Luigi answered.

They went through a few chill rooms and living rooms until they found him. He was in a living room with Peach and Yoshi.

"There you are." Luigi said while looking at Mario.

"I was here the whole time after lunch." Mario answered.

"Damn, Daisy, your messy bun is perfect! Everytime I try to do a messy bun I look like that woman from Matilda." Peach said.

"What's Matilda?" Daisy asked.

"You've never seen Matilda?!" Yoshi asked in shock.

"Um, no?" Daisy said.

"How can you never have seen that movie?!" Mario and Peach asked.

"I haven't seen it either, when did you see it Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Are you kidding? I've seen that movie so many times! It was always on tv when we were little!" Mario answered.

"Are we seriously going to argue over this?" Luigi and Daisy asked at the same time.

"I was going to ask if you were ready to leave, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"I am." Mario answered while getting up.

"Where are ya guys going?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"Mom invited us over for dinner." Mario answered.

"Ah." Yoshi answered.

"Have fun!" Peach said.

"What she said!" Yoshi added.

"We will." Daisy answered.

"Yup." Luigi answered.

"I love food." Mario said while leaving the living room, making the others laugh.

They walked outside of their building, and then they realised that they have no transport.

"Our car is still at home." Luigi said.

"Fuck, not that I could've drove, the cops still have my license after I crashed our car into another car." Mario answered.

"You can drive one of my cars." Daisy said.

"Cars?!" Mario asked.

"Did you suddenly forgot that she is rich?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Mario answered.

"In which car did you always have wanted to drive?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"That's not hard, a green Bugatti." Luigi answered.

"Well, today is your lucky day." Daisy said while smiling.

"What? NO way!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Um, YES way!" Daisy answered enthusiastically "I'll go get the keys, can you ask the security to open the garage?"

"Sure." Luigi and Mario answered in unison.

They asked the security to open the garage while Daisy was going to get the keys.

"Dude, you're so lucky." Mario said.

"I've been dreaming about driving a green Bugatti ever since I was a lil kid." Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that when you grow up you will buy a green Bugatti, no matter what it takes." Mario said while laughing.

Daisy walked up to them and said "That's cute~" while giggling "C'mon." Daisy said while walking to the now open garage.

They walked inside and saw a lot of cars.

"Is that a red Porsche?!" Mario asked.

"Yup." Daisy answered.

"I have to drive it when I get my license back!" Mario said enthusiastically, making Daisy and Luigi laugh.

They walked over to green Bugatti and Luigi stared in awe.

"Jeez, this is my dream car!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Catch!" Daisy said while throwing the keys, Luigi caught them "Whatcha waiting for? Get in!"

Luigi got in the drivers seat and Daisy in the seat next to him. Mario was sitting behind them in the middle.

"This is fucking amazing!" Luigi said while starting the car.

"C'mon then, start driving!" Daisy said enthusiastically.

Luigi drove out of the garage and everyone on campus was staring at them.

"Everyone is staring." Mario said.

"Let them stare." Luigi said while smiling and driving off of campus.

~With Marco and Louise~

Louise was stressing out about a lot of things.

"What if the princess doesn't like my food?" Louise asked herself aloud.

"Calm down, I like your food." Marco answered.

"You like everyones food." Louise answered.

"Well, yeah, but you're stressing out about nothing." Marco said.

"What do I have to wear? She's royality after all!" Louise said.

"Louise, we're not having a royal dinner, it's gonna be a regular dinner with a guest. She's not gonna wear her royal attire." Marco said.

"But-"

"No buts! You're stressing out about nothing! Just calm down. You'll be fine." Marco said.

Then they hear a car engine and Louise looked outside.

"Is that a green Bugatti?!" Louise asked shoked.

"Wait, a green Bugatti? That's Luigi's dream car." Marco said.

Luigi, Daisy and Mario got out of the car.

"Luigi was driving it." Louise said.

"Nice." Marco answered.

***DING DONG***

"I'll open the door." Louise said.

She went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi mom." Luigi and Mario said at the same time.

"Hi Miss Mario, so nice seeing you again." Daisy said while smiling.

"Hi boys, and nice seeing you again too, princess." Louise answered.

"Please, call me Daisy." Daisy said while smiling.

"Okay, come in." Louise said while stepping aside and letting them in.

They walked inside to the living room where Marco was sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat, food will be ready soon." Louise told them.

"Do I have to help you with something, Miss Mario?" Daisy asked kindly.

"No, no, and please call me Louise." Louise said.

"Okay." Daisy answered while sitting down next to Luigi on the couch.

"Sup dad." Mario and Luigi said.

"Hi Mr. Mario." Daisy said.

"Sup boys and hello Daisy, call me Marco." Marco said.

"Alright." Daisy answered.

"Eh, you really have to watch this?" Mario asked his dad.

"What's wrong with the conjuring 2? You're not gonna tell me you're afraid, now are you?" Marco asked his son.

"Umm, no." Mario said while being embarrassed.

"Oh, where are my manners. Daisy, you mind me watching this, I can put something else on if you want to." Marco asked Daisy.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it, it's a good movie, I've seen it before." Daisy said while smiling.

"Alright then." Marco said.

Louise walked in with the food and said "Dinner is ready."

Everyone got up and took a seat. Luigi was sitting next to Daisy and Daisy was sitting in between the 2 brothers. Marco and Louise took a seat across from them. They all started eating.

"Hmm, Louise, this is delicious! What is this?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, it's ravioli, I'm glad you like my food." Louise said while smiling.

"Like? Love! This is better than the food from the cooks in the castle." Daisy answered enthusiastically.

"Why thank you." Louise answered.

"So, kids, anything special happened during school?" Marco asked.

"You know, school stuff." Mario answered while continueing to eat.

"I'm the new captian of the soccer team." Luigi said proudly.

"Congrats!" Louise said happily.

"Ah, at least one of my kids did something." Marco said, making Luigi and Daisy laugh.

"Marco!" Louise said "I'm sure Mario did something too."

"No, I didn't." Mario answered with his mouth full of food "Unless eating and sleeping counts."

Luigi, Marco and Daisy started laughing.

"Oh, okay then." Louise answered, kinda dissapointed.

"So, something else happened?" Marco asked Luigi.

"Daisy became head cheerleader." Luigi said while smiling towards Daisy.

"Congrats!" Louise and Marco said.

"Thank you." Daisy answered while smiling.

...

"You sure you don't want more?" Louise asked the children.

"Mom, I ate like 5 plates." Mario answered.

"I ate way too much." Luigi answered.

"I would love to, Louise, but I'm full." Daisy answered.

"Alright then." Louise answered while grabbing the leftovers.

"What about me?" Marco asked.

"You need to lose some pounds." Louise said "We'll start with one less plate of dinner a day." then she walked into the kitchen.

"Can you believe her, taking away my food." Marco said, making Daisy, Luigi and Mario laugh.

Louise walked in again.

"I'll help you with cleaning the table." Daisy said to Louise "Since I didn't help you with preparing."

"You don't have to, Daisy." Louise answered.

"I would love to, Louise." Daisy said while smiling and grabbing some plates.

"You should act like Daisy and help your mother out." Marco said to his sons, while sitting down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" Mario asked while sitting down with him.

"Jeez." Luigi said while helping Daisy and his mom.

After they cleaned the table they went to take a seat on the couch.

"Which conjuring is this one?" Louise asked her husband.

"The one with Valak." Marco answered.

"Okay." Louise answered.

Luigi and Daisy were snuggled up on each other, watching the movie in silence and Mario was hiding under a blanket most of the time. Marco and Louise were casually watching the movie.

After a while the movie ended.

"Yo, movie is over bro." Luigi said while laughing, making Daisy giggle too.

"Are you seriously hiding under a blanket?" Marco asked ashamed.

"Leave him alone, Marco." Louise said.

"Oh my, it is late, you guys should stay over." Louise said "If that's alright, Daisy?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I don't mind." Daisy answered.

"I'll make the guest room ready." Louise said while standing up.

"She doesn't need the guest room, she can sleep with me." Luigi said to his mom.

"You sure Daisy doesn't mind?" Louise asked.

"No, she doesn't." Luigi said.

"And it wouldn't be the first time." Mario said.

Louise looked directly at Luigi "What does he-"

"Not like that mom!" Luigi said while blushing.

"Alright, calm down." Louise said while she left the room.

Louise walked back in, but nobody noticed.

"It's not like we can do anything, my bed makes way too much sound." Luigi said jokingly.

"Luigi!" Louise yelled.

"Wha? Mom I-"

"That's no way to talk to a princess!" Louise said angrily.

"Mom, it was a joke!" Luigi said.

"Don't you ever dare to say something like that to her again." Louise said and with that she left the room again.

"Good joke, sweety." Daisy said while laughing, making Marco and Mario laugh too.

"Haha, very funny." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see ya kids tomorrow." Marco said while getting up.

"Good night." Daisy said.

"Night." Mario and Luigi said.

"I'm off to bed too." Mario said.

"Yeah, we too." Luigi answered.

They all walked upstairs to their rooms.

~With Luigi and Daisy~

"Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, sweety?" Luigi answered.

"Can I have a shirt or something to sleep in, I didn't bring any pj's." Daisy said.

"Sure, wait a sec." Luigi answered while walking to his closet. He grabbed a loose green shirt and gave it to Daisy.

"This alright?" Luigi asked.

"Sure." Daisy answered "Turn around."

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"I don't exactly wanna wind you up when I change, your bed is too loud, remember?" Daisy said jokingly.

"Oh, um , I , err." Luigi said nervously while turning around, making Daisy laugh.

"Did I make you speechless?" Daisy asked while grinning.

"Shut up and change." Luigi said embarrassed.

Daisy changed and Luigi's shirt looked like a dress on Daisy. (You know, those long ass shirts that you wear as dresses, it's currently a trend in Belgium, lol.)

"You can turn around." Daisy said.

Luigi turned around and went over to his bed and laid down, Daisy soon doing the same.

"Your bed is indeed too loud." Daisy said while laughing.

"Let's forget that joke and go to sleep, okay?" Luigi said, clearly still embarrassed.

"Okay sweety." Daisy said while laughing and getting comfortable.

After a couple of minutes they fell asleep, in each others arms once again.


	26. Chapter 26: McDonalds!

**Note: I have found a pc for now, don't know when I'm gonna update again, blah blah, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

~The next morning~

Daisy woke up because she felt something furry on her face.

_"The fuck?" _Daisy thought. She opened her eyes and saw a cat tail. _"Omg! It's a kitty!" _she thought enthusiastically. The cat turned around and it was now facing Daisy. Daisy started petting the cat and the cat started purring.

Luigi woke up from something that was tickling his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a cat tail on his chest. Then he turned to Daisy and he saw her petting his cat.

"How did Dusty get in here?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Oh, you're awake." Daisy said while still petting the cat "I woke up because the cat's tail was tickling my face."

"Did you see him last night? The door was closed so he couldn't have gotten in, he had to be in here already." Luigi said.

"Maybe he was sleeping somewhere and we overlooked him." Daisy said.

"Probably." Luigi said "I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay." Daisy answered.

Luigi went to brush his teeth and such. He came back into his room to put on his clothes. Then he turned to Daisy, which still laid on the bed with the cat.

"Are you still petting him?" Luigi asked "Normally he gets tired of people petting him after 5 min already."

"Maybe he has a soft spot for me, just like you." Daisy said while smirking.

"Very funny." Luigi said sarcastically "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"Okay." Daisy said while getting off the bed, still holding Dusty.

"Put him down here, he'll go downstairs to eat." Luigi said to Daisy.

"Okay." Daisy answered while putting Dusty down.

They walked to the bathroom and Luigi let Daisy in.

"If you're ready go put on your clothes in my room, I'm going downstairs. I'll see ya there." Luigi said.

"Okay." Daisy answered while closing the bathroom door.

Daisy brushed her teeth and such and went to Luigi's room again where she put on her clothes. She walked downstairs to the living room and said "Hi sweety."

"Hi babe." Luigi answered.

"I was talking to the cat." Daisy answered while picking up Dusty, making Mario and Marco, which were in the room with them, burst out in laughter.

"Thanks for embarrassing me in front of my family." Luigi said annoyed.

"You don't need me for that, sweety." Daisy said while sitting down on the couch with Dusty on her lap, making Mario and Marco laugh again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luigi answered.

"What about the bed joke?" Daisy asked while smirking, making Marco and Mario laugh once again.

"We weren't going to talk about that anymore." Luigi said, still kinda embarrased.

"Don't even think I'm not going to use it against you." Daisy said while winking at Luigi.

"Why don't you continue petting the cat?" Luigi asked.

"I will." Daisy answered.

"Damn, Luigi ya girl owned ya." Mario said while laughing.

"She didn't!" Luigi answered.

"Yes she did, btw you're hilarious, Daisy, I like your humor, I think you'll fit right in the family." Marco said while laughing.

"Why thank you, Marco." Daisy said while smiling.

"Smile as long as you can, I'll get you back for that." Luigi whispered to Daisy.

"Sure you will, sweetheart." Daisy whispered back, while smirking "We both know I'm better at this."

"That's what you think." Luigi whispered back.

Louise walked in and said "Breakfast is ready!"

"Finally." Marco said.

"I'm hungry." Mario added.

"Me too." Luigi said.

"Are you gonna eat your shame away?" Daisy asked Luigi while getting up and putting Dusty down, making Marco and Mario laugh.

"Are you done?" Luigi asked.

"Nope." Daisy said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, it took a romantic turn, like always." Mario said annoyed.

"Did we ask you something?" Luigi asked his brother annoyed.

Mario ignored his brother's comment and walked into the kitchen.

They all went to sit down on the table and started eating breakfast.

All of the sudden Dusty jumped on Daisy's lap.

"Dusty!" Louise yelled "I'm sorry Daisy, normally he doesn't even move all day, I don't know what's up with him."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I don't mind as long as he doesn't take my food." Daisy answered, making everyone laugh.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him jump in years." Marco said.

"The last time I recall him jumping was back when he was a little kitty." Mario said.

"Alright, stop talking about the cat, I'm trying to eat." Marco said, making the others laugh.

After a couple of minutes everyone finished their breakfast. Daisy and Luigi were helping Louise with cleaning the table, while Marco and Mario were sitting on the couch.

After they cleared the table, Louise, Luigi and Daisy went to sit on the couch with Marco and Mario.

Delfino Island was shown on the tv.

"Oh, I would love to go there again." Louise said.

"We've already been there." Marco said.

"Yeah, but that was years ago." Louise answered.

"We don't have the money for it anyway." Marco said.

"Only 'cause you spent way too much money on food." Louise said.

"You need food to survive." Marco answered.

"You 'survive' for 5 people." Louise said.

"So? Your point?" Marco asked.

"Ugh, nevermind." Louise answered.

Then Daisy remembered that her dad has a hotel on Delfino Island, and that they can take her cruiser to there.

"You can go there for free." Daisy said.

"What? How?" Louise asked shoked.

"You can take my cruiser to the island and then you can stay at daddy's hotel." Daisy said.

"You own a fucking cruiser?!" Mario asked in shock.

"Mario! Language!" Louise said.

"Dad had too many, so he decided to give me one of them and I redecorated later on." Daisy said.

"How rich are you guys?" Mario asked.

"Mario, that's not something you ask!" Louise said.

"So, do you take the offer?" Daisy asked.

"Princess, that's a lot of money you'll be losing." Louise answered.

"We can lose some money if it means that my boyfriends parents get to go on a lovely vacation." Daisy said while smiling.

"I don't know, what do you think, Marco." Louise asked.

"You don't say no to an offer like that, Louise." Marco said "You wanted to go to Delfino Island anyway."

"Alright then, we'll take the offer." Louise said.

"Nice, I'll call my parents later on and make sure that everything is settled." Daisy answered.

"Okay, thank you so much." Louise said.

"No problem." Daisy answered.

...

"We're gonna go now." Luigi said to his parents.

"Already?" Louise asked.

"Um, yeah, I was gonna take Daisy out for lunch." Luigi said.

"You were?" Daisy asked.

"Um, yes, suprise?" Luigi said.

"Wait, what about me?" Mario asked.

"I'll drop you at McDonalds." Luigi said.

"That's what I like to hear." Mario said while smiling.

"Alright then, bye kids, bye Daisy." Louise said.

"Bye, till next time." Marco said.

"Bye." Mario and Luigi said.

"Bye, thank you for having me over." Daisy said.

"It was a pleasure." Louise answered.

They walked outside and went into the car again.

"You didn't tell me we were gonna have lunch?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"That's 'cause we don't, I wanted to get out of there." Luigi answered.

"How nice of you." Daisy said sarcastically.

"What? I'm hungry!" Mario said.

"You're always hungry." Luigi answered "But we drive by McDonalds anyway, so we'll go to the drive in."

"Chicken nuggets!" Daisy yelled enthusiastically and at the same time Mario yelled enthusiastically "McDonalds!"

"I swear to god I'm the only adult in here." Luigi said.

"Excuse me, do you wanna walk home, 'cause last time I checked this is my car." Daisy said annoyed.

"No, you know I love you, sweetheart." Luigi said "C'mon, smile."

"I won't be smiling until I've got my chicken nuggets." Daisy said, making Mario laugh.

"Alright then." Luigi answered.

After half an hour they arrived at McDonalds. Luigi drove into the drive in and was ordering.

"Chicken nuggets sharing box." Luigi said "With two fanta's."

"And 2 big mac menus, 1 mcchicken menu and a sharing box of wings and chicken nuggets and a coke." Mario added.

"Alright, is that everything?" a woman that works at McDonalds asked.

"Yes." Luigi answered.

"Alright that's 41,75 dollars." the woman said "You can drive further and pay at the window.

While Luigi was driving to the window he asked Mario "You really had to order that much?"

"I didn't even order that much." Mario said "Normally I take more."

"Jesus, you have a problem." Luigi said while arriving at the window.

"Alright that'll be 41,75 dollars." the cashier said.

Luigi handed the money and the woman handed his change back.

"Alright, have a nice day-" the woman said while looking in the car and then covering her mouth in shock.

"Um, miss, are you alright?" Luigi asked.

"Omg! You're THE princess Daisy! I'm such a big fan of you!" the woman said while looking at Daisy.

"Why, thank you." Daisy answered.

"Can I please have your autograph?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Um, sure." Daisy answered while smiling.

The woman handed her a paper and a pen and Daisy gave her her autograph.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said "I hope I see you preforming soon again!"

"Alright, bye bye!" Daisy said friendly.

Luigi drove to the next window and waited for their food. They heard the cooks and other workers whispering loudly to each other.

"Excuse me, princess, can we please take a picture with you?" one of the workers asked.

"Of course." Daisy answered.

The workers took out their cellphones and one by one they took a picture with Daisy sitting in the car.

"Here is your order." one of the workers said.

They drove further and Daisy started handing Mario all his food.

"Finally." Mario said.

"Mario?" Daisy asked.

"Yes?" Mario answered.

Daisy turned to face Mario and said very seriously "Don't you dare to spill anything in my car or I will fucking kill you, you hear me?"

"O-o-of course p-princess!" Mario answered nervously.

"Okay." Daisy said in her normal happy voice again while turning around.

Luigi and Daisy shared the chicken nuggets and Mario ate all of his food. By the time everything was eaten they had arrived at the school again. Luigi drove the car inside and everyone got out of the car and threw the trash from their food away. They went upstairs to meet up with the others.

They went inside one of the living rooms and their friends were watching a movie.

"Looks who's back." Yoshi said.

"How was your dinner?" Peach asked.

"Delicious! Louise made something called rivaoli and it was like so delicious! The best thing I've ever eaten!" Daisy answered enthusiastically.

"It's ravioli." Luigi said.

"Didn't I say that?" Daisy answered.

"No, you said-" Luigi was saying but was cut off by Daisy.

"I think we should talk about how you embarrassed-" Daisy was saying until Luigi covered her mouth.

"Nope, we're not." Luigi said while picking Daisy up, still covering her mouth and dragging her upstairs.

"Yo, Mario, what happened?" Alex asked curiously.

Mario started laughing and said "A whole lot of shit, but I'll leave that to Daisy to tell."

"This is intresting." Toad said while smirking.

"Yeah, normally you're the embarrassing one." Yoshi said to Mario, making the others laugh besides Mario.

"Very funny." Mario answered sarcastically.

~With Luigi and Daisy~

Luigi was still carrying Daisy upstairs, but he released her mouth.

"Hey! What was that for!" Daisy asked.

"Um, you don't need to tell them that." Luigi answered.

"They're your friends, they have to know the embarrassing shit you do." Daisy answered while laughing.

"No, they don't." Luigi answered.

They arrived at Daisy's room and Luigi walked inside. Luigi put Daisy down on the bed and went to sit next to her.

"You're an asshole." Daisy said.

"And yet you love me." Luigi answered.

"Well, that's because you're my asshole." Daisy answered while coming closer to Luigi.

"Wow, how nice of you." Luigi answered.

"Shut up." Daisy said and then she started to kiss Luigi.

They continued kissing, for a long while.


End file.
